Mirror Life
by blaise1993
Summary: What if Rosalie was the human instead of Bella? Even if Rose's blood didn't call to Emmett like Bella's did to Edward, would he be able to resist stunning Rosalie Hale who always seems to suprise him?
1. Fake

Looking in the mirror now, I could see why everyone wanted to be me. Stunning, blonde, violet eyed Rosalie Hale. As I brushed my elbow length wavy hair, I could see why this façade was enticing. I had money, a nice car, and the perfect family.

I sighed and put on my cherry crush lipstick, and then walked downstairs, plastering a fake smile on my face, as was routine. My two little brothers John and Kevin were already eating bowls of cereal and my mother turned around from the pantry when she heard me enter.

'Ah, there's my senior baby!' she hugged me tightly and I tried not to gag on her too sweet perfume.

'Yep, that's me.'

I sat and tried to stuff down a half an orange. When my mother questioned this, I told her I was dieting, which she whole-heartedly supported, but I was really just excited to see my boyfriend Royce. I wanted to avoid another gushing episode on how perfect Royce is for me. I hadn't seen him all summer because his family escaped from this dreary hokey town, choosing instead to stay in a beautiful condo in the Bahamas.

I left soon after, deciding I was tired of listening to my mother rant about how this diet was a good thing. I know I'm not fat, and it was annoying being told I was. My perfect size two was a never a problem to maintain. I'm happy with myself.

I walked out into the pouring rain that was a regular occurrence in Forks, and got in my new red Mustang convertible, and drove to Forks high.

My car was one of the nicest in the lot, except for a nice silver Volvo and a red Jeep. I pulled in a few cars down and got out, pulling up my hood to block my curls from the mist.

I hurried to my first period Calculus class and found a good seat in the back. I got out my notebook and favorite blue pen and started doodling aimlessly, waiting for class to start.

There was a low murmur going around the room, and I was startled to see the entire class staring at me. I looked down and instinctively peeked behind me-

And let my jaw drop.

There was a huge boy sitting behind me, and I could see why everyone was staring. He had dark curly hair just long enough to run your fingers through…And his features were open, yet he spoke to no one. He was huge, at least 6'4, and I could see the hollows and contours of his musculature through his black Henley. I sighed and turned around. I had Royce, I reminded myself.

Mr. Mayson called the class to order then, and I was distracted for the rest of the period. Second period I had anatomy and when I walked in Royce was already stationed at a lab table. Unfortunately, Lauren Mallory was fawning over him, waving her freshly highlighted hair around her face. I scowled, walking right up to him and kissing his soft cheek, stating he was my territory.

I looked at her quickly, acting as if I hadn't seen her.

'Oh! Hi Lauren. Did you have a nice summer?' My voice was candy coated warning.

She smiled, catching on immediately. A glint appeared in her little ugly eye.

'It was great. Royce here,' she put a hand on his chest 'Was just telling me how much fun he had on Cable beach. Why didn't you go with him?' she asked innocently.

'I had to go to gymnastics camp. You know, teach some moves to the less privileged.' I shot her a glare that clearly meant she fell into that category in my book. Her smile faltered and she muttered something about saving a table for her and Tyler.

I beamed at Royce, who ran a hand through my hair. His hair was lighter than mine from the sun, and it was slightly longer than he usually kept it. He kissed me swiftly and then Mr. Schaeffer came in, and I noticed, sitting at the table in front of us, was the huge guy with the curly hair. He had a similarly pale blonde boy next to him, but they were polar opposites other than the paleness.

Mr. Schaeffer called the class to attention, handing out papers on lab rules. I was glad Royce was my partner because I didn't think my stomach could handle the smell of a formaldehyde-loaded fetus.

He explained what to do if you got dead thing juices in your eyes, and other such catastrophes. But I could hardly pay attention. Every once in a while, the big guy in front of me would look at the blonde and remark on something the teacher would say, his face breaking out in a remarkable, dimpled smile. I wanted to know his name. I wanted him to say mine…

I was snapped out o my reverie when Royce took my hand and started rubbing circles in my palm. I smiled and squeezed his. We had a summers worth of catching up to do, but this wasn't the place. I had truly missed him, and couldn't wait to be alone with him. I wanted to talk for hours and lay on his bed like we did last year. We used to have so much fun together, and I found myself praying he didn't change as much as I had. When that class was over, I went to history.

I sat, again, in the back.

I was surprised and oddly pleased when the dark haired guy sat in front of me. It wasn't much of a surprise that we had so many classes together, seeing as there were only three hundred students in all.

Mr. Henkerson, a young teacher with a bald spot, stood at the head of the class and started calling out groups of two.

When he got to me, I prayed I didn't get Jessica, who was glaring at me for not calling her all summer.

'Miss Hale, you'll be with Mr. Cullen.' Who?

I looked around, seeing no recognition from anyone. I was hoping it was the dark haired mystery boy, seeing as he was the only one in class I didn't know.

My accusations proved right when he turned around with a face blank of expression to talk about our research subject.

'Hi, I'm Rosalie. But you can call me Rose.' I babbled.

The corner of his mouth twitched.

'I'm Emmett Cullen.'

I beamed at him and he reluctantly smiled back, seeming not to be able to help it.

I noticed his eyes were rich butterscotch. He really was beautiful and much bigger now that he was closer to me. His forearm made two and a half of mine easily.

After our exchange, our conversation was strictly school related. I was sort of put out when he didn't try to ask me out, like every other male would in the tri-county area.

I went to lunch disappointed.

I got a bottle of water and sat next to Royce as he wolfed down a cheeseburger and fries. Watching him eat made me sick. Could he at least act civil? He acted like he had never eaten before and this was the only meal he was ever going to have. I pursed my lips and looked around for Emmett.

I found him across the cafeteria sitting with a group of four other people, all of them the same deathly pale. There was a pretty girl with long brown hair, and another small pixie girl. She was so cute I instantly wanted to dress her up. Along with Emmett, there were two other boys. One was the blonde from my anatomy class, and the other had his arm slung around the brunette, his hair was wild, and a weird bronze color.

I stared at them a while, assessing, before I focused on the conversation going on at my table.

'Yeah, they're all new.' Jessica was telling our table. 'Their names are Edward and Alice Mason, Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett and Bella Cullen. Their all adopted too.' She whispered, indicating which was which.

I looked back over to see the one Jess said was Alice looking at me in the most peculiar way. I quickly looked down, not that I was embarrassed, but I didn't want to be caught staring because I had a weird attraction to Emmett. They were all attractive, but Emmett had a thing about him that made me want to tell him everything, and have him reciprocate.

Royce never asked about me. Ever. He wouldn't be able to tell me 'Happy Birthday' on the right day if I hadn't programmed it into his phone. I sighed and peeked at Emmett again. He was laughing at something Bella was saying and it pierced me through the heart that I couldn't hear his laugh.

I turned my attention, once again, to my table that now seemed had little importance to me. I was normally all about keeping up appearances, but today I was off. My first day of my supposed awesome senior year was ruined by a boy I had only talked to for three minutes in my life.

Royce put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I flushed.

'Come to my house tonight.' He murmured in my ear.

I smiled. 'Yeah. Sure. I'd love to.'

I drank my bottle of water as the beginnings of butterflies took flight in my stomach. They were for Royce, I told myself, making myself focus on him.

When the bell rang I hurried to Spanish. I was already quite fluent in Spanish, as well as French, but it was a requirement. An easy A in my book.

I claimed an empty two person table in the back and watched the door, hoping in vain that Emmett would come and sit by me.

I was pleased to see him come in with Edward and Bella. Edward shot Emmett an apologetic look and sat with Bella directly in front of me, leaving Emmet no other choice but to sit with me. This pissed me off extremely. I was Rosalie Hale. Boys didn't sit with me because they had no other option; they fought to sit with me. I didn't put up with all of this crap at home and use the energy to make me look perfect to have it unraveled this way. Emmet should jump at the chance to sit with me, I was _definitely_ not something to regret being near like a person with the flu or something.

I decided at that moment that I didn't like Edward already. He had made me feel like a street wraith in less than two minutes flat.

I slumped in my seat and waited for class to begin.

While Edward and Bella whispered and giggled in front of us, Emmett sat next to me, stiff, with his arms crossed over his chest. I was still mad at them for acting like I wasn't one of the prettiest girls in school when an idea popped into my head.

'So, Emmet.' I started. He turned to me, surprised I was talking to him, it seemed. 'Are you coming to my house, or should I come to yours?' I asked, arching a brow challengingly.

He raised both of his. 'For what?' he asked.

'The history project, of course.' I said innocently. 'It is due next week, and I happen to know for a fact that the only thing Mr. Henkerson does is give projects. We might as well get used to being together all the time.' I smiled sweetly. Edward and Bella seemed to be laughing more now.

'Um, well, I-'

'Good.' I interrupted him. 'Meet me at my car after school tomorrow. You can follow me to my house.'

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I stood and left the room, leaving Emmet's mouth gaping open. I smiled a secret victorious smile and went to gym, English, and then first aid. My classes without him had passed in a blur, and before I knew it I was standing by my car, getting ready to follow Royce home.

We drove the short distance to his house, which was only two miles from the bank his family owned and my Dad worked at. His house was very nice, but mine was much nicer. My Mother had a weird obsession for interior decorating. My house was out a long back road and had a huge back yard, fully equipped with the latest ridiculous play system for the boys. My favorite thing about the house was, of course, my room. My mother had it done in pretty blues so that my walls were light blue and my carpet was a navy color. My comforter is snow white, making it look like it belonged on a ship. But I absolutely love it. Blue is my favorite color. Which was another thing Royce never remembered.

I pulled into Royce's driveway and his parent's cars were gone. I got out and walked with him to his front door, and once inside he attacked my mouth hungrily. His hot breath meddled with mine and I put my hands on his cheeks. After a few minutes of making out and heavy petting, I found myself lying on my back on his couch, with him on top of me. His hand reached up my shirt and I gasped when I felt my nipple harden.

This was going too far. Everything felt so good, but he knew I wanted to wait for marriage. I pulled his hand out of my shirt and he started to work on his belt. I was trying not to think of his erection pressed against my left hip. I gasped louder when he wrapped my hand around him.

'Royce…' I started.

He looked up at my voice and saw the look I was giving him. He dropped his face into my neck.

'Please Rose? I want you so much, and we know we're going to get married. Why wait?'

He started kissing my neck, making it hard to think.

'Because I have a plan. If we have sex now then that just brings the option of babies much sooner, and if we had an accident…I don't want kids until I can afford them. I've told you before Royce. 'I shoved him one last time and he hissed as he adjusted himself into his pants.

'Right.' Bitter laugh. 'I forgot. We're waiting. For no reason.'

He did this all the time these days.

'Get your hormones in order Royce!' I snapped. 'When we're ready it'll happen.'

'Well I'm ready now!' he indicated to his still erect dick. 'I'm not a patient person Rose.' He yelled at me, and then left the room. I sighed and followed.

He was standing rigid at the sink, looking out his back window. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my boobs into his back.

'At least wait until prom, baby.' I purred. His shoulders relaxed and he turned around, hugging me.

'God, I love you so much.' He said into my curls. It made me smile. 'How about homecoming?'

My smile disappeared. 'Okay.' I whispered.

I really didn't want to start having sex so early, but I would if it meant keeping him. I couldn't lose Royce.

'Is it okay with you if I order a pizza?' he asked.

'Mmm. Yeah. That sounds good.'

'Okay, Babe. I'll get you a salad.' He smiled and went to the phone hanging on the wall. So he thought I was fat too. Good to know.

I sighed and went into the living room and curled up in an easy chair. If Royce knew the real me, he'd run away screaming. He had no clue what I did in my spare time, and I had no intention of telling him.

No, if Royce knew I drank to forget my life for a few sweet hours of bliss, he would have me committed. As he would if he saw the scars on my arms and inner thighs. My mind flitted to the joint I had hidden in the cigarette pack in my old pair of Chucks in the back of my closet. I had the sudden craving to forgo the salad business and leave now.

But that's not what Perfect Rosalie would do, so I sat there and smiled like I was supposed to and ate my salad like a good girl.

I hated it. The lettuce was brown and he had ordered me poppy seed dressing because he thought it had fewer calories than ranch. I had thanked him and left soon after, claiming I had to baby sit.

Which was an outright lie. Kevin was ten now, so he'd be at a friend's house, and little four year old John would be at Mom's best friend's house, playing with her son. So when I got home I grabbed my cigarettes and a lighter and went out to my back yard and into the woods. I went to my usual rendezvous spot, a place where the trees made a U shape for me to sit in. The front of my little hidey-hold was covered in ferns that came to my waist, so I didn't worry about anyone seeing me.

I lit a cigarette first and breathed a sigh of relief after the usual dizziness took hold. Everyone else that I knew who smoked never felt this as far as I could tell, and I didn't know if it was because I didn't smoke all the time, or if it was some weird reaction.

Either way, I couldn't bring myself to care as I took in another sweet drag and blew it out above my head. My head was swimming, happy not to have to concentrate on being 'me'. I could just _be _when I was by myself.

I sat back against the tree and stretched out my feet as I lit my joint, marveling at how perfect it was. Nice and round just like a cigarette is, but the punch this thing packed knocked me on my ass every time.

I took a deep drag and blew the smoke out in front of me, delighted at the swirls of smoke. I breathed a sigh of relief before taking a few more drags and putting it out. I took my I-Pod out of my coat pocket and turned up Tool to full blast without putting the buds in my ears.

_It's not enough_

_I need more_

_Nothing seems to satisfy_

_I just_

_I don't want it_

_I just need it_

_To breathe,_

_To feel,_

_To know I'm alive._

I sang along to the lyrics as I curled into a ball and cried a little. I never let myself break down anymore, because of the bad things that happen when I'm depressed. So I just let a few tears escape and then gave myself the classic pep talk before standing to go back to my house.

I smoked another cigarette on my way home and when I stumbled through the door no one was home. I decided to make myself a drink, and after I got my orange juice and Bacardi I went to my room to sleep.

I drank my entire drink as I walked up the steps and rinsed it out in the sink before I staggered into my room. I fell on the floor as soon as I got in, and by some force of God I got my door shut. I drug myself into bed and smiled as all of the stimulants in the alcohol and weed lulled me to sleep.

**&%&**

**Okay. Here it is. Please tell me what you think. Did you like it? Was it shitty? Hell, tell me about your dog, at least it would be something. **

**--Marie**

**PS songs for this story are on my profile, and a sneak peak of Rose's Homecoming Dress is on there too, but alas, I'm just not sure who's she's going with. That Rose, she's a tricky person… **


	2. Visitation

Waking up wasn't as blissful as falling asleep. I groaned as my alarm clock squealed. I slammed it off and pulled the covers over my eyes. There wasn't much difference, considering it was cloudy outside.

I groaned and as soon as I remembered that Emmett was coming over today, I shot out of bed like a bullet and showered quickly. Today I straightened my hair for the first time since last school year and was surprised it came down past my elbows, almost to my waist. I flipped it all over my shoulders and put on heavy black eyeliner and smudged it to give my eyes the famous smoky look. When I was finished my eyes looked bright purple.

Mission Accomplished.

He couldn't help but look at me today. My eye color would draw attention to my face, and to the cherry crush lipstick I wore.

I put on a low cut, dark blue v-neck sweater and my favorite, form fitting, artist jeans. My bra pushed my breasts out nicely. I examined myself in the mirror and added my black high heeled boots for good measure. It had the desired effect, my ass looked perfectly round, and my legs looked miles long.

I brushed my teeth and went downstairs.

Mom was, again, bustling about the kitchen in her 'kiss the cook' apron. It made me sick. I plastered on my fake smile and sat down at the table. She smiled back, more genuinely, and gave me a half of a grapefruit.

'Oh goody!' I sneered. I stood and dumped it in the trash before I drove to school, not even stopping to see the stricken expression I knew she wore. I stopped at the one gas station in Forks and got gas and the chocolatiest donut I could find. And then I got plain Pepsi. I devoured my extreme calorie breakfast purge on the way to school, and parked in the same spot as yesterday. Emmett was already here, I noticed, and Royce came to my car with a dozen roses.

I beamed at him and buried my face in them.

'Oh Royce, I love them!'I squealed.

'I knew you would. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I understand that you want to wait.' He smiled and I threw my arms around his neck.

'Besides, when we finally do have sex, I'm going to make you feel so good, baby. We'll just be that much closer.' His breath on my neck sent shivers down my back and he chuckled when my knees trembled. He loved that he could do that to me. I kissed the spot under his ear and carefully put my roses in the back seat of my car before taking his hand and walking to Calculus.

Mr. Mayson was in a ruin-my-life kind of mood today, and decided to partner us all up in groups to do real-life situation problems. I, to my intense displeasure, got Lauren Mallory. Jessica fucking Stanley got Emmett. I sighed and hyped up my smile to make Lauren think that this didn't bother me one bit.

'Hello Lauren.' I said civilly.

'Rose.' She nodded her head and I noticed her eyes were glowing with a knowing look. In fact, she was all lit up and excitedly happy. I hated her for it.

'Doesn't someone look awfully post-coital?' I giggled. 'Who was it?'

'I can't tell you. He has a girlfriend, and I normally don't do things like that, but he was so irresistible. And hot. Definitely the best fuck I've ever had.'

'Come on, tell me. I won't rat you out.' I hedged. I really wanted to know, and I would most definitely tell everyone. Because that's what is to be expected from Perfect Rosalie Hale. She would have the entire tri-county area informed of Lauren's sexual escapades and cheer for the poor bitch that was cheated on as she beat the shit out of Lauren.

'I can't tell you. If I do, then it will be all ruined. He says he is going to leave her, and I believe him. I'll wait for _him._ I think I might love him…I took his virginity, and he said he loved me…' she trailed off and put her head on her palm to daydream as I did all the work.

Who at this school has a girlfriend, and is fucking Lauren Trash Mallory on the side? Definitely good gossip for Perfect Rose to spread. I would have to dig deeper.

In anatomy Royce whispered in my ear the entire time, making the butterflies flutter wildly. And he told me he loved me. I know it's not a huge deal, seeing as we've said it before, but the look in his eyes was utter adoration, and it made me feel wanted and cherished.

I went to history with a light heart and an easy smile. Emmett already had our desks pushed together and smiled when he saw me.

'Hi.' I said suspiciously.

'Hello.' He replied. At my obvious discomfort, his smile fell, and a look of remorse dominated his handsome features. I took out my book and began talking to dissipate the tension and it worked like a charm. We were strictly business for the rest of the period and at the very end of class I began to hammer out the details of our plans for tonight.

'Okay, so when school is over you can follow me home in your Jeep, and we'll finish up the visual on the government rank latter. No one will be at my house so we won't be interrupted.'

'Sounds good.' He said. I smiled and closed my books as the bell rang.

Lunch and the rest of my day were uneventful and paled in comparison to the prospects of tonight. In English and first aid Alice kept giving me funny looks and sympathetic glances. I had no clue what was going on, and I'm not sure that I wanted to know.

I met Emmett in the parking lot and after an obvious pissing contest Royce let me go with an exaggerated kiss and an ass grab. I rolled my eyes at Emmett who just smiled.

I drove faster than I usually do, and was glad I took the time in the summer to tinker with my Mustang. I'd love to get my hands on Emmett's jeep too, and possibly the Volvo. They would run better than they would think possible after I'm done with them. But I digress, I'll probably never be able to work on cars like I want to, it's just not the Perfect Rose way of doing things. No, I'll become a lawyer or bank manager somewhere instead of doing something I'm really good at.

It's never mattered what I've wanted. My feelings don't count. I just have to live up to everyone else's expectations and throw in a few overachievements and my life will be smooth sailing. I'll graduate with honors, as is expected. I'll have the fairytale wedding with Royce, as is expected. I'll get the perfect job, as is expected. I'll have beautiful children, as is expected.

I pulled in my driveway slightly less pumped about this whole meeting after my mental slander of myself. I didn't smile when Emmett jumped out of his car and jogged up next to me as I unlocked the door. And I tried not to pay attention to the fact that his vanilla, winter, and apple smell was having the same effect on me as Royce's heaviest pets. I've never had this reaction to Royce's scent, and I couldn't even tell you what cologne he wore.

I made a mental note to find out.

I led Emmett into the kitchen and immediately poured myself a drink, downing it before asking Emmett if he wanted anything. He gave me a funny look before declining.

'Where are your parents?' he asked.

'My mother is at her Tennis club meeting, which is the equivalent to watching porn and getting hammered. My father is at work, as always, and my little brothers are at their friends' houses.' I took another sip of my drink.

'Are you allowed to drink?'

'No.'

My simple answer seemed to confuse him, and he looked away from my face, scanning my kitchen awkwardly.

I topped off my drink and motioned for him to follow me to my room.

'Alright, so let's work out how we're going to present this shit.' I breathed out as the alcohol took effect.

'I just thought we could take turns.'

'Sounds good. Do you smoke?'

My random question caused him to laugh, and I wanted to make him do it again. I declared it my job to make him laugh.

'Nah. Why?'

'Because. I was just wondering. Trying to figure you out. What you like, what makes you tick, all that jazz.' I shrugged.

'Why are you trying to figure me out? More importantly, what if you don't like what you find?'

His suddenly husky voice made me shiver. I met his gaze and instantly wished I hadn't. His golden eyes held me captive, trapped in their honey and ebony depths. They were so intense that I forgot to breathe.

When I was finally able to take in a shaky breath he heard it and looked away, out my window.

'I don't care if I won't like what I find. I'm…not used to being denied what I want.' His eyes snapped to mine. 'I'm strangely attracted to you Emmett.' Shut Up Rose! The alcohol must be hindering my usually selective brain. I was rambling about things I had stopped myself from even _thinking. _

'You can't say things like that to me Rose. Sometimes I can't hold myself back. And since I feel the same way, about being strangely attracted, I wouldn't be able to hold back.' He ran the back of his hand along my cheek.

'You just want to fuck me like every other human of the opposite sex. And some of the same.' I shivered when his cool hand cupped my neck gently.

'It's more than that. Of course I'm attracted to you in that way, who wouldn't be? But I want to know you, know what makes you moan and what makes you smile.' His eyes flicked to my lips.

'I don't even know you,'

'But I feel like I've known you my whole life.' We said at the same time.

I smiled and he beamed back. He held perfectly still as I reached my finger out and touched his bottom lip. His eyes darkened before my eyes and I was again caught up in his face. High cheekbones and a perfectly straight nose, along with those pouty lips was a recipe for disaster, and possibly my kryptonite.

I leaned forward slowly and touched my lips to his lightly. He groaned and when his tongue shot out to tease me, I did too.

He jerked away suddenly and at my stricken look he explained.

'If we start this, I won't stop. We also have Royce to think about. And I can't be with you, I'm not good for any human. Oh, and your brother just came home.

Just then John barged in and jumped in my lap. When he noticed Emmet he gaped.

'Are you a wrestler?' He asked, mystified.

'No, but do you think I have a chance at it?' He answered, laughing.

'Yes. You're a pretty big guy. Will you let me hold your belt?'

'If I ever win a belt, you will be the first person I let hold it.' He promised straight faced.

'John, go tell Mommy I'm going for a walk with my new friend, okay?'

'Can I come?' He asked.

'Well, it is getting dark out…' I muttered.

'Alright. I'll stay in.' He took off down the steps making more noise than a forty pound kid should be able to.

'We're going for a walk?' Emmett asked.

'Yes.'

I stood and walked to my balcony, grabbing my cigarettes before I threw my leg over the edge. Emmett grabbed my arm.

'Jeesh, be careful!'

'I've been doing this since I was thirteen; I think I can handle it.' I muttered. He let go and when I got to the last rung I jumped down.

Emmett had no such hindrances; he just jumped over the edge, and landed, knees bent to absorb the impact.

I stared open mouthed, yet again, at this seemingly indestructible body builder. He smiled and chuckled. Dumbfounded, I walked ahead to my spot and sat on my jacket, motioning for Emmett to join me.

He sat, and looked around, lip curled in disgust.

'Don't dis the hidey-hole.'

'Whatever you say.' He muttered.

I ignored him.

'So, tell me about yourself.' I lit my cigarette and took a deep puff before I looked at him expectantly, if not a bit unfocused.

'Uh, I'm eighteen, and have one blood sibling, Bella. She's seventeen. Jasper is my cousin, but his parents died. Alice and Edward are foster kids my mom took in when I was ten, Edward and Alice were nine.'

'I asked about you, not your family.' A crease formed on his forehead, displaying his obvious discomfort at revealing anything too personal. I felt the same way.

'I like baseball, and my favorite color is blue?'

'Good. Now I have something to work with.' I took another puff from my cigarette and when I offered it to Emmett he wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

'Hey, cigarettes aren't as bad as anabolic steroids! Cigarettes don't make your manly parts shrink.' I snapped.

'My manly parts are in good shape, but if you don't believe me…' he raised his eyebrows.

'Maybe I'll make sure some time.' I smirked, and then couldn't stand it anymore. I burst out laughing and he followed my example soon after.

'I like to be around you, even if I don't know you. You give Perfect Rose a break.' There I go again. Spilling my feelings out for a boy who will go to his gorgeous sister, and other semi-siblings and make fun of everything I say.

'Perfect Rose?' he asked.

I sighed. I knew he would start rumors. Even though he has done nothing I expect him to do, as soon as I let my guard down he'll start being predictable. He'll ruin my façade, in all its perfection there were chinks in the armor.

'Perfect Rose is who I have to be around Royce and my family. And the entire population of Forks. She does everything that is expected of her, and looks the part too. But she isn't me, or I'm not her. Whichever. I'm partially drunk, so I don't really know what I'm saying.' I stopped because he was looking at me, no, smoldering at me. I stared, dumbfounded at the sudden intensity in his eyes, and my body did what my mind wouldn't let me do.

I pressed my lips to his in a chaste, yet hungry kiss and stood, walking deeper into the dark woods. I swayed as I walked, trying to distance myself from him. I felt like I could tell him anything, and it may sound cheesy, but we had a connection. Like two parts of one lost soul finding each other after hundreds of years in the pitch black, finally finding their other half. We were each halves of the same whole.

I kept walking, but didn't hear him following. I came to a small opening and stood looking at the small stream of water. Little did I know, I wasn't alone.

The bear tore through the underbrush and stopped, throwing a feral snarl through the space between us. I barely noticed the thunder and pouring rain that started.

I thought back to everything I knew about bears, and came up with nothing besides the fact that they protect their cubs with their lives. I looked around frantically for baby bears, but saw nothing. I focused my attention back on the bear and backed up a step.

It took two forward and roared at me. I started to tremble. Silent sobs racketed through my body and I backed up another step, wanting to run but knowing it would be useless. The sounds were so loud they made me dizzy with fear. The bear stood on its hind legs and growled menacingly. I knew if I moved, the bear would tear me apart, but the same fate would ensue if I didn't.

'Rose, sortent de la manière!'

Rose, get down! Emmet had yelled. I dropped to the ground just as the bear lunged for my neck-

But it never got to me. Emmet was holding it by the neck, looking back at me to see if I was okay. He picked it up with one hand and threw it into a tree ten feet away. I gawked at him as he came towards me, and gasped when the bear started to run towards him.

'Regardez dehors!' Look out, I yelled terrified into speaking French for this superhuman who could _throw_ bears around.

His head whipped around, and I didn't know whether the loud snarl came from Emmet or the bear. He moved quicker than my eyes could follow and grabbed the bear again. The bear swiped a paw across his chest and I screamed. But this didn't hinder Emmet**. **This time I knew it was him who hissed loudly as he snapped the bear's neck. It dropped to the ground in a heap, and suddenly Emmet was in front of me. I stood and pulled his shirt away from his chest frantically but he was already gone.

I found him standing twenty feet away clutching the trunk of a tree with his eyes closed. I started to walk forward but he held up a hand to stop me without opening his eyes.

'Stay back Rose. I'll be okay in a minute.' I watched his jaw clench and unclench.

'But your chest-'

'I'm fine. See?' he ripped his shirt off and the only thing there was pale perfection. I swallowed.

'Please Emmett? Let me take care of you.' Determinedly I started forward, and Emmet let me put my hands on his chest, which I enjoyed more than I should have.

'But I saw it rip your shirt.' I muttered.

Done with my examination I stepped back and looked into his eyes. When he finally looked at me he sighed, seeing the question in my eyes.

'You speak French?' He asked, surprised.

'Fluently.' I smiled.

'My entire family was from France.' He stated.

'I thought you were from Alaska.' I stated dryly.

'Oh! I was, but we came from France…before that?' He seemed at a loss.

'O-Kay.' I muttered, not understanding in the slightest.

'Rose, I'm not normal.'

'Duh. No normal man can fend off bears and throw them with one hand.' I pointed out.

'You should be afraid of me…but here you stand?' His voice was smooth, washing over me like warm honey and chocolate.

'I'm standing here because you saved my life. I can take weird. And I'm not weak. It's a lot to ask, but could you tell me how this just happened?' I put a hand on his flawless chest, and then titling my head towards the bear.

'It's not my secret to tell. And I want you to like me, not run away screaming.'

'I haven't run away yet.' I pressed.

'You wouldn't believe me anyway. And the shit part of all of this is that I have to tell you.'

'Just tell me.' I said sternly.

He looked at me funny then, like I was some new and beautiful flower he had discovered.

'I can't say no to you. Which is another weird thing. Why did you run away from me?'

'I ran away because I don't want to let you know how I feel. It's absolutely ridiculous. People don't accumulate this amount of feeling for someone else in so little time. It's not…ethical. Or plausible.'

He reached out a hand and touched my cheek.

'I know exactly what you mean.' He said dubiously.

'You do?' I squeaked out.

'I know it sounds crazy. I think _I_ might be crazy, actually.' He chuckled darkly.

'What are you?' I asked directly.

'Rose,' he took my hands, and they were cold as he always is. His cool breath flowed over my face, creating heat to gather in my stomach. He was so close I could just lean forward a little bit, and I would be kissing him…

'I'm a vampire.'

_**AN:**_ I need to know, should I continue? I'm not very sure anyone likes this story, and it would help to get some feedback : )

Songs for this Story are on my profile.

Oh! I totally forgot! I am writing this now, seeing as I'm terribly forgetful: _Disclaimer_: I do not, nor ever will, own any of the Twilight characters. Stephanie Meyer _does_, however, so all credit goes to the awesomeness that is her imagination. I only kinda own the story line, but seeing as it's kind of a rip off of her story line, she can have it if she wants it…that was another disclaimer people.

PS. Don't sue me. I'm poor : )


	3. Revelations Long Chapter

AN: This chapter has Mature Content. I'm pretty sure that means that if you're under sixteen, don't read it. But if you do, cover your eyes at the appropriate moments! : )

'Vampire?' I asked incredulously.

'Vampire.' He confirmed.

I laughed. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. My throat started to hurt with the strain.

I believe they call this stage denial.

It absolutely had to be denial, because I knew he wasn't normal. Vampire was only one of the explanations there were. But vampires weren't real, right? How could some blood sucking monster describe sweet, funny, comfortable Emmett? No way. He may be a vampire, but there have to be good vampires. No one could make me believe that Emmett would hurt someone innocent.

I have only known Emmett two days, and I'm convinced deep down he isn't bad. Absolutely not.

'What are you thinking?'

'I'm thinking about whether or not this is possible.' I answered truthfully.

Emmett groaned and turned towards the trees, simultaneously blocking me from whoever he was looking for.

'Emmett, you have to make a decision. I won't have Alice in danger.'

I peeked around Emmett's massive torso and spotted the one called Jasper across the small clearing, by the now dead bear.

'No. I. Don't.' Emmett said from low in his chest, quite menacingly, if I do say so myself.

'Then I'll make it for you. I love you Bro, but I won't have some _human_ ruin all of our lives. And you may think she's special now, but you'll see soon that she was just another fuck-buddy.'

_Another?_ What the hell?

'I didn't, nor am I going to, _fuck_ Rosalie!' He growled.

I found it slightly funny that I wasn't afraid of this huge vampire in front of me, no; my feelings for him ran more along the lines of devotion. I was more afraid for_ Jasper_.

Edward showed up beside Jasper, seemingly out of nowhere. I squeaked a little, and Emmett reached behind his body to take my hand.

'Jazz, she won't tell. She isn't even sure if she believes Em.' Edward said.

How could he know that? I mean, no way was I going to tell, but still. It's not like he could read my mind. That's preposterous.

I wonder if they're all vampires, or if just a few of them are. But they're all pale, and beautiful, so they have to be.

'Yes, Rosalie, I can read your mind.' Edward stated, with a small smile.

_Shit._ He knew I didn't like him them. His smile got wider, so I took that as a yes.

God, this is embarrassing. I will not think about kissing Emmett. I will not think about touching Emmett. I will not think about Emmett losing control of himself and…Oh god, I'm thinking about Emmett. I looked around, sort of panicked.

Edward chuckled before he could control himself, but his face settled into a smirk. I scowled.

'What is she thinking then?' Jasper asked. He had a peculiar look on his face.

Edward winced slightly. 'You don't want to know.' Jasper nodded as if he had expected as much.

'Okay, enough funny business. I want to know what's going on!' I whined.

Emmett turned slightly, but only enough to have me in his line of vision. He never took his eyes off of his honorary brothers.

'My entire family are vampires, Rose. Esme and Edward were changed by Carlisle, and Bella was changed by Edward. I was changed by Bella. Jazz and Alice only joined us a short time ago. We're a coven; I guess you could call it.'

I stared at them all.

'So now you're gonna pull the whole 'if I tell you, I have to kill you' shpeal?'

'No!' Emmett yelled, and I could tell by his tone he was extremely offended.

'Well, that's not what he says!' I yelled back, pointing at Jasper. How calmly I can stand here, and talk about my impending murder.

Emmett's eyes turned into hard, liquid fire orbs when he looked at Jasper. 'He isn't going to hurt you either.' His voice held no leniency, and Jasper took a step back. Edward looked at Emmet in surprise.

'No one is going to hurt you.'

After his concealed threat, he picked me up bridal style and ran back to my bedroom balcony. Faster than should be possible he was setting me down, letting me go to sit on my bed. The lost contact physically hurt.

He kneeled down in front of me and put a hand on my cheek. I looked away, at the stars, thinking.

"Each violet peeps from its dwelling to gaze at the bright stars above" He quoted, paused and got up to sit beside me. I turned towards him and sat cross-legged.

'I know this is a lot to take in, but I hope we can still be…friends?' He made it a question, gave me the choice. He didn't realize he made that choice for me when he accepted me for who I was. No one would accept the real me the way he had, with open arms. And he was the same with me now, he could be himself.

'I don't really have very much to take in; you didn't tell me anything really. Just that you're a…vampire. What does that entail? Do you drink blood? Are you really, like, super strong? Well, I guess you already pretty much proved that…Can you go out in the sun? Will you burn up? I already know you're fast. How do you make others? Why-' Emmett stopped my torrent of questions by putting his index finger to my lips. I quieted immediately, hoping he wouldn't take it away.

He did put his arm down and he smiled when I pouted.

'Being a vampire does mean I drink blood. But my family and I are not like other vampires. See, we only drink animal blood. It's almost the same, nutrient-wise, but we're not murderers. I'm faster and stronger than any mortal you will ever meet, and among my kind I'm one of the strongest.' He paused to make sure I was following him. I nodded.

'Some vampires have cool extra powers, like Edward, Alice, and Jazz. But some just bring their most prominent feature along with them. Like before I was turned, I was an adventurer. Rock climbing, hiking, weight lifting, that sort of stuff.' He was smiling a little now.

'How were you changed?' I asked quietly.

He looked down at his feet.

'It was in the woods of France, 1935, and I was twenty. I was out hiking alone because my brother, Phil, got sick. I found a new spot along the river where there was a small cave. I thought it would be nice to cut a path so that when Phil was better, we could have a long fishing weekend.'

He paused and took my hands.

'I was walking in the cave when a bear attacked me. She was protecting her cubs, and mauled me to death. After she thought I was dead, she left.'

At my gasp, his eyes snapped to mine,

'You saved me.' I said.

He laughed. 'Well yeah. That shit hurt.' I laughed with him and he got serious again.

'Bella found me. She had smelled the blood and came to investigate. She changed me on the spot, because she says I reminded her of her little brother, James, who she was very close to. Dark hair and dimples.' He chuckled.

'How are people changed into vampires?' I asked.

He seemed reluctant to tell me. He started into my eyes for a while, and seemed to make some internal decision.

'It's actually quite hard to resist human blood. I don't think I've explained it to you correctly. For vampires, blood is almost impossible to resist. Once we smell the blood, a sort of frenzy begins. It's practically impossible to stop.'

'How did Bella then? And Carlisle, for that matter?'

'Carlisle is over three hundred and fifty, and has been denying himself human blood the entire time. That's how he's able to work at the hospital. He changed Edward first, and then my Mother, Esme. Edward changed Bella in 1930, when she was eighteen. They were together for a year when Bella was in an awful car accident. Edward changed her before she died.'

'Bella has always had amazing control. When a vampire is a newborn, they can't control anything. Their emotions and thirst are out of whack completely. Bella was never like that. In fact, Bella was only five years old when she changed me.'

'You never told me how the change happens.' I reminded him.

He sighed loudly.

'The only thing we have to do is bite. But I told you all of the reasons it's not that simple. The only thing our bodies produce is venom. And the more venom you get into the person you want to change, the quicker the change happens.'

'Wow.'

'I know. It's really intense and hurts like hell. I felt like I was on fire, but the fire was all over. It was awful.'

We sat in silence for a while. I kept stealing glances at his face. I couldn't figure out why I wasn't afraid of him. He was a huge, 6'5, vampire. Who could rip me apart in seconds. I took his hand in mine, and tried to concentrate on his eyes, hands, hair. Anything but his still bare chest.

'Shit, it's late.' He muttered. I looked at my clock, and he was right. It read 2:49.

'I don't want you to leave.' I admitted.

'I have to. There will be a huge fight when I get home.'

'I'm sorry.' I said honestly.

'It's not your fault.' He smiled. 'Well, actually it is. I ever expected to spend time with you. And you _were_ quite stubborn.'

'I thought you didn't like me. And I didn't like it when you seemed reluctant to sit with me. I know I'm not ugly.' I looked at him with hard eyes, my earlier qualms remembered.

'I didn't want to sit by you because I didn't want to put myself in the path of temptation.' He laughed at his formal way of addressing the problem.

'Well, you owe me for making me feel like trash.' I muttered as I got under my comforter. Emmett laid down the same way I did, about a foot away.

'Would it help my case if I told you that you are the most beautiful, magnificent woman I've ever seen in my seventy-four years as a vampire, and the twenty I was human?'

I beamed, his compliment making me happier then I've been for months. He tended to have that affect on me. I was still amazed at the fact that I had known him for only two days and already had such great feeling for him.

'A little.' I answered.

He stared into my eyes for a little longer before looking regretful.

'I really do have to go. This will be the battle of the decade I bet.'

'I am really sorry.'

'Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow.' He smiled and walked towards my balcony. I really didn't want him to go, so I stalled. I jumped out of bed and ran towards him. He turned just as I got to him.

I threw my arms around him and he immediately hugged me back.

'Emmett, why do I feel this way?' I asked, frustrated again at the feeling that welled up inside me when he was touching me.

'Feel what way?'

'Like I can't leave you. Like you can't leave me. We can't be apart.'

'I don't know why. We're like soul mates, I think.' I pulled away and craned my neck to search his eyes. His face was open, and I couldn't help it. He just looked so cute.

I kissed him. At first I just gave him a peck, but when he groaned and held me tighter I went back for more. I took his bottom lip between my own and sucked lightly. His tongue shot out teasingly onto my top lip, and losing the control made me become competitive. I opened my mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

His tongue slowly entered my mouth and his delicious apple taste made my knees give out. Emmet picked me up and put my back against the side of my house. I wrapped my legs around his torso and he put his hands under my thighs, holding me in place as he ravaged my mouth. I angled my head so I could kiss him harder.

He pulled away too soon and put his forehead on the wall behind me. He seemed to be holding his breath, and seemed to relax when I ran my fingers through his hair. His hair was like silk and I threaded my hand to the back of his head.

'Is it very hard for you to resist killing me?'

'Yes.' He answered truthfully. I shivered and when I did, he met my eyes.

I smiled and he let me down. My cheeks reddened when I thought of what we had done. I was ready for things to progress. I would have allowed him to go where no one had ever been; I wanted to join our bodies.

Royce.

Something in the back of my mind seemed to scream his name. Emmett gave me a final wave before he jumped over the railing and disappeared into the woods.

I shut the French doors and crawled into my bed. I let myself cry as soon as my head hit the pillow. How could I have kissed another guy when I had Royce? Kind, understanding, patient Royce. I felt ashamed. I felt absolutely disgusted with myself. Even though I knew I should be with Emmet, I also knew I should have broken things off with Royce first.

A sharp pang in my chest reminded me that Perfect Rose was marrying him in under a year. I couldn't break up with him. He was waiting for me. Waiting for our love to become whole through sex.

I knew he would be devastated. We were perfect for each other. I was his first and only love, and he was my first too. I couldn't admit that he was my only love now, though. Not with Emmet so near to my heart. I could honestly say I love Emmett. He really was my soul mate, but Royce was my conventional boyfriend, something that Emmett could never be. If I dated Emmett, who's to say I wouldn't end up like him?

I couldn't handle never changing. I wanted things out of life. I want babies, and a husband. I want to grow old and sit on a wide front porch to watch my grandchildren play in the front yard. Royce could give me that, Emmett couldn't.

But Emmett could make me whole. Complete me. I could have a drink around him and he would laugh as he caught my falling form. Royce would be disappointed. He didn't drink beer, he had told me once. That's all Royce would find if I spoke my mind.

Disappointment.

If I told him I didn't give two shits what the other 'popular' people thought of me, or us, he would flip and lecture me on the values of the thoughts of our peers. They would make or break us, he would say. I knew I was Queen Bitch, and I didn't need Lauren Mallory, or Jessica Stanley to like me to know that. Royce was the King to my Queen.

I slept restlessly that night. Dreams of knights in shining armor clashing with kings haunted my dreams.

I awoke twenty minutes late and sluggishly showered. I wore a short high-wasted plaid skirt and a matching white long sleeved tee. I also dug into the back of my closet for my black high heeled Mary Jane's. I found a cute Cat Woman mask necklace, and put that on too. And call me daring, but I also wore a ring that had 'bite me' printed on it. I giggled.

I skipped the daily trip into the kitchen and went straight to school. I was there way too early despite my waking up late, so I closed my eyes.

Royce tapping on my window made me sit up too fast, and I hit my head on the steering wheel. I groaned as I rubbed my head and got out. Royce put his arm around me.

'Bad day?' he asked.

'How could you tell?'

'Your hair isn't done. And you only have on the eyelash stuff, plus that pencil you draw on your eyes with.'

'Do I look bad?' I asked him, not really caring if I did.

'Rose, you would look good in a potato sack.' I smiled and he kissed me before he left me at the door to my calculus class.

Kissing Royce reminded me of my kiss with Emmett. I tried not to pay attention to the fact that there was no spark with Royce. And the fact that there was a lightning bolt with Emmett.

I sighed and got out my notebook. I watched the door simultaneously because I really wanted to see Emmett. I wanted to make sure last night was real.

He walked in and my heart almost stopped. I was hoping we weren't going to have to ignore each other or anything. After everything last night, I didn't think I could stand it if he ignored me.

Not that anything happened, of course, but all of the things he said meant so much to me. I hate that my mind automatically compares Royce to Emmett, but it's unavoidable.

He was just walking past me when his eyes slid to mine. I smiled and he brushed against my shoulder as he sat. I turned around, not caring that Lauren and Jessica were staring and whispering. I knew something fishy was up with Lauren, and not just her cooter.

I couldn't even bring myself to care that everyone in this classroom, the low-life teacher included, would be gossiping about this. Royce is gonna be pissed.

I smiled hugely and he beamed back.

'Everyone is staring.' He whispered as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him. His cool breath was fresh and welcome as it washed over my face, stunning me for a millisecond.

'Who cares?' I muttered.

'Your boyfriend might.' He looked down as he said this.

'You don't like Royce.' I stated.

'Not even a little. I think he is trash, and him dating you doesn't help.' His eyes blazed as he said this. I could tell he _really_ didn't like Royce.

'No comment.' I couldn't tell him that I was considering breaking up with Royce. He might not even want me, and I couldn't lose Royce for nothing. But if I really thought about it, and was truthful with myself, I knew I wouldn't. I couldn't just throw away everything I had with him. I loved him too much.

He picked up my hand to examine my ring, and laughed once. He met my eyes and smiled.

'So, what time will you be at my house, babe?'

When did I say I was going...? Oh, he was pulling my stunt!

'Hm, I didn't know I was.' I furrowed my brows like I was trying to remember.

He didn't buy it.

'Follow me home.'

'I can't. Today is Thursday, I babysit today.' I frowned.

'Bring your brother's with you. Since Esme can't have children, it's a rare treat to be around kids.'

I hadn't met his mother, but I thought tonight was a damn good time.

'Okay. You can come home with me, we'll wait for the boys, and I'll follow you home.' I nodded at my genius.

'Alright. I'll call Esme to make sure it's okay.' He smiled hugely. 'Not that she would turn anyone down.'

I laughed at the goofy grin on his face just as Mr. Mayson walked in.

'Okay, listen people.' He said. 'I don't feel like teaching today, so just work on the problems on the board.' He looked pale, so I wasn't surprised.

'He's anemic.' Emmett told me.

'How do you know?'

'I can smell it.' He smirked. I gaped.

'What else can you tell by scent?' I asked, amazed.

'A lot of stuff.' He cast his eyes downward, practically radiating guilt, for reasons unknown to me.

'What?' I asked carefully.

'It's nothing, babe.' He changed the subject, smiling. 'Your eyes look especially violet today.'

'Thank you.' Every time he grinned I couldn't help but grin back.

I got caught up in his eyes, lips, and hair again. I just stared, taking all of him in, as he did the same. It seemed we could say so much with just our eyes, no speech needed.

Just as I was devouring the shape of his perfect nose, the bell rang. We rose together, and walked to anatomy.

'So, what will Royce do if he sees me walking you into class?'

I met his eyes and smiled.

'He'll probably threaten to kill you.' I answered truthfully. Mike Newton had firsthand experience there.

Emmett's eyes danced, and a wicked grin that almost stopped my heart dominated his pale face.

'And this is a bad thing, why?'

'Uh, one, because you would crush him. And two, you would expose your secret identity, Mr. Bond. James Bond.'

He laughed and opened the door for me. I looked for Royce, and was disappointed to see him sitting with Lauren, and they were in deep conversation. Emmett followed my eyes, and his darkened. I heard his teeth grind as his jaw clenched and unclenched.

'Damn idiot…bastard…perfect girl…fucking it up…good for me…bad…smelly whore…' Emmett kept a constant line of obscenities that I couldn't make sense of, even if I tried.

I sat at my table and Emmett, along with Jasper, to my immense surprise, turned their chairs around to talk to me.

'Sorry about last night.' Jasper said, smiling devilishly.

'It's okay. I probably would have done the same to protect my family.' I smiled back, showing him there were no hard feelings.

I snapped my eyes back to Royce when Lauren giggled loudly. It seems Royce was getting awfully comfortable with her.

'Why do you put up with that?' Emmett asked, practically enraged now.

'I don't know.' I answered honestly.

Jasper's brows furrowed as he looked at them, but his face cleared of expression when he looked back at me.

Royce still hadn't noticed I had come in, and took Lauren's hand, leading her back to the supply room. As if of their own accord, my feet followed them.

'Rose,-' Emmett started.

'Let her go.' Jasper said.

I peeked around the corner to see Royce kiss her while his hand slipped up her skirt, and I knew he was who she had fucked. He was the in-a-relationship guy she had been talking about. I was the sorry bitch. Royce was going to leave me for her.

The fuck he was.

'I see you two are cozy.' I crossed my arms and took the Bitch Stance.

Royce jerked away from her like he had been burned. He had no idea he was about to be scorched.

'Rose, this isn't what it looks like.'

'So you aren't about to fuck Lauren Mallory in the Anatomy supply closet?' I asked, further enraged he had the nerve to defend himself uselessly.

'I wasn't-'

'Oh yes you were! I'm not stupid Royce.'

'I know. But it was just once,' His lie was cut off by Lauren slapping him.

'You know damn well the first time it happened was two weeks ago, and you've came to my house every night after!' She met my eyes with a smug glance.

'Fucking whore.' I muttered. She glared at me, and seemed to want to say something.

I smiled a chilling smile, daring her to start with me. If I got started, she would be a social outcast, and would probably have to attend therapy sessions regularly.

She seemed to realize this and backed away a few steps. Royce grabbed my upper arms and tried to speak to me in a low, soothing tone.

'C'mon Rosie, I just needed a release. You understand that right?'

'Fuck No! Get your hands off of me!' I screamed, jerking away from him.

'We were waiting for each other Royce! I trusted you! I never once doubted your ability to act like a grown up, but I can see I was wrong. We're over. If you want to make this trash,' I pointed to a stricken Lauren 'think you are going to have a relationship behind my back, you can have one in front of everyone. You're on the same level as her now, trash. You are nothing to me now, invisible!' My voice rose as my rant progressed, and the last word was an infuriated screech.

I didn't regret kissing Emmett even a little now. I was going to cut things off with Emmet for this boy who thought he could have everything.

I turned on my heel and walked away shaking. I met Emmett's eyes. He stood wordlessly and the entire class, teacher included, watched me walk out of the room with him. As soon as I was out of sight of my peers, Perfect Rose crumbled. My legs seemed to give out, but Emmett caught me before my knees could hit the concrete.

'Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God.' I was chanting under the wave of sobs wracking my body.

'How could he?' I squealed.

'C'mon. I'll take you to my house. You need to cool off.' Emmett murmured.

'The boys.' I murmured.

'We'll come back for them when their school lets out.' I nodded mutely, and put my face in the crook of his neck.

'Oh my God!' I heard a girl loudly whisper. 'What happened?'

'She just caught Royce and Lauren in the supply closet.' Emmet told the female.

I heard her gasp, and lifted my head enough to see Bella's sympathetic expression.

'Do you want me to come with you?'

I nodded quickly. I would definitely need a girl to vent on later.

'Okay.' She smiled sweetly and walked us to Emmet's Jeep, and we all piled in.

On the ride home I realized how much of my life was ruined by Lauren. I hated her. I wanted to shave her head, and choke her. I wanted to publicly humiliate Royce. I wanted to punch him in the face. Better yet, I wanted _Emmet _to punch him in the face. I wanted to go to my room, and get the well hidden razor I had so smartly placed in the bottom of my powder container. I wanted to make cuts on my wrists, to replace the current heart-ache with a different, more immediate pain.

We drove for an immeasurable time, and I didn't watch to see where we were going, but suddenly there was a huge white house looming in front of us. I sat up and hastily wiped the tears from my cheeks and eyes, not wanting anyone else to witness me in pain.

Emmett got out and walked me to the front door, where a very concerned woman with caramel hair and golden eyes stood.

'What's the matter? Are you all alright?'

"We're fine, Esme. But Rose just had a very nasty breakup.' Bella practically snarled the words.

'Aw. You poor dear.' Esme soothed. I smiled a tiny smile when she bustled away, muttering about getting some snacks.

Emmett led me to a cushy crème colored couch, and I sat down heavily.

'You knew.' I muttered to Emmett, it suddenly dawning on me why he had hate Royce so much, even though he didn't know him.

'Yes.' He looked down, and as big as he was, he looked humbled.

'Why?' I asked, unable to choke anything else out. The tears started again.

'I told you and Edward we should have told her!' Bella snapped, pulling me like a child to her chest. I hugged her back, taking comfort in the embrace.

Esme came in and handed me a bowl of vanilla ice cream with little Oreos around the edge of the bowl, along with what looked like root-beer. She smiled when I took the comfort food, and I smiled when I tasted it.

'I haven't had ice cream in four years.' I admitted.

'Why so long?' Bella asked.

'Because my mother thought it would make me fat, and I believed her.' New tears started to fall when thoughts of the lecture I was going to get filled my head. I knew I would be scolded for breaking up with Royce over one 'silly' mistake.

'Rosalie?' Esme asked.

'It's just,' I started, explaining the new tears. 'My mother expected us to be married as soon as senior year is over, and now, of course, that isn't going to happen. She's going to be so disappointed…' I choked on my words again, and snuggled into Bella's arms.

'I'm sure she'll be disappointed in Royce sweetie, not you.' Esme comforted.

'You haven't met the woman. She and my father will find a way to put all of the blame on me.' Esme looked horrified.

'Come on, sweetie.' Esme murmured, picking me up and taking me upstairs, motioning for Bella to come along.

I was touched that these people I didn't even know were going so far out of their way to make me feel comforted. I had never had anyone like this. They seemed genuinely hurt that a petty boy could take such a toll on me.

'Tell me all about it.' Esme said as she sat me on a lack comforter on a four poster bed in a deep blue painted room. Esme had sat me in the middle of the bed and I curled up. Bella flanked my right side, leaning against the post at the bottom of the bed while Esme sat against the headboard, running her hand through my hair.

The room was lit by one lamp on a desk at the other side of the room, and having a sense of concealment made me feel loads better.

'I loved him. Completely and absolutely. I,' I cut off because I didn't know where to start.

'How long had you two been together?' Bella asked.

'Since kindergarten. Well, I've known and liked him since kindergarten. We've been dating since seventh grade.'

'Wow. So long, and he has the nerve…' Esme cut off, and looked surprised at the venom in her voice. I giggled, sensing that Esme was never one to get mean or nasty with anyone. Bella seemed to find the moment funny, and she too laughed.

'I know it seems impossible, but someday you'll be glad you didn't stay with a cheating man.' Esme assured me.

'I know you're right. It just hurts now.'

Bella patted my leg and we sat in comfortable silence for a while. My tears eventually dried and I dosed off.

When I woke up I was startled to see Esme and Bella gone. I checked my watch frantically, and was glad to see it was just 2:30. I didn't have to be at the Elementary School for another hour.

I looked around and movement in the corner startled me until I realized it was Emmet.

'They all went hunting.'

Hunting?

He must have seen the question in my eyes because he explained.

'You know, blood and all. They went to hunt some deer and mountain lion.'

'Oh.'

I scooted over to make room for his body and he came to lay beside me.

'Why didn't you tell me Emmett?' I asked him.

'I don't really know. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me, and Alice said you wouldn't believe unless you saw it for yourself.'

'How would she know how I would react?' I asked, genuinely puzzled.

'Remember how I said some vampires have powers above the norm? Well Alice sees the future. Edward can read minds. And Jasper can read emotions, along with being able to control them to a certain extent.'

That explained a lot.

'I wish I could kill her.' I stated.

'No you don't. You'd regret it, and it wouldn't change the past.' His logic was right, but I still had the urge to beat her with a crowbar.

Emmett put a hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes at his touch.

I felt odd in that moment because I wanted to be with Emmett. Another part of myself told me it was too soon, but I still wanted him.

'Emmett, will you go to homecoming with me?' I asked instead.

'Are you sure you want to go?'

'Yes. I have my dress already. I won't let him ruin my senior year.'

Emmett smiled. 'I'd love to go with you.'

I smiled and sat up.

'Let's go get the boys.'

'Okay.'

I walked down the hall, and then the stairs into the mud room. Emmett took my hand in a comforting gesture and we walked to his Jeep.

The ride over to the school was a quiet one, but was filled by simple gestures of apology and forgiveness. A caress or a grasp. By the time we reached the school, I was almost smiling.

I got out and stood by the Jeep so Kevin would see me. We had to go to my mom's friend Victoria's house. I saw Kevin's brunette head ambling down the sidewalk with his Superman backpack and surrounded by friends. When he saw me his eyes lit up.

He led his friends over to me.

'This is my sister Rosalie Lilith Hale.' He introduced me to his wide eyed friends.

'Hi.' I waved to the group in general.

'Are you ready Agent X?' I asked, feigning seriousness.

'I'm ready.' He took a deep breath and acted reluctant to get in the Jeep. I saluted his friends and looked around before getting in. Emmett revved the engine and drove slowly before peeling out at the intersection.

'Wow that was so cool Rosie! Who are you?' He motioned to Emmett.

'Kev this is Emmett, my…friend.' I finished lamely. Emmett smiled while staring straight ahead.

'Oh. Is he a secret agent like us?'

'Most definitely. He actually has great, heroic missions under his belt.' I caught the innuendo after I said it, and blushed.

Emmett noticed and burst out laughing.

'What's funny?' Kevin asked.

'Nothing.' I muttered.

'Well, I know where your head is.' Emmett muttered too low for Kev to hear.

'You wish that was where my head was.' I scoffed jokingly. He just grinned.

"Where do we pick up John?' Em asked.

'Down past the high school, near Newton's Outfitters. You know where the road forks? Take that right.'

'Alright. I know where you're talking about.'

'How was school Kev?' I asked.

'It was okay. I don't like that place though.' I laughed, not even a teenager and he hated school.

The rest of the ride was silent and I held Emmett's hand most of the way. We pulled up to Tori's house and John and her son Larry were playing tag. I got out and braced myself when they both launched themselves at me. They each took a knee and succeeded in knocking me down. I giggled and tickled them both.

'Laurent Michael Stewart!' Tori mock whispered.

She picked up Larry and began to tickle him.

'No fair!' he yelled.

'Aha! Now I've got you!' I squealed as I picked John up and kissed his chubby cheeks and little hands. He laughed and half-heartedly tried to push me away.

Larry looked so much like his mom it was no question they were related. They both had the same red hair and blue eyes.

I decided to tell my honorary mother my heart-ache. 'Tori, I caught Royce in the supply closet with some skank today. They've been fucking since summer vacation.' I told her.

Her face contorted into disappointment and anger.

'I never liked him. Didn't I tell you?'

'Yes. I wish I would have listened.' I said truthfully. She put Larry down who promptly began chasing John, and Kevin who had jumped out of the Jeep.

'Who's the hunk in the Jeep?' Tori asked, smoothing her hair down.

I winked. 'My friend Emmett.' I turned around and rapped lightly on the window, signaling for him to come out.

'Emmett, this is my honorary mother, Victoria- Tori. Tori, this is Emmett.'

Emmett smiled and shook her hand. Tori looked back and forth between us and smiled wickedly.

'Do I have to have The Talk with you two?' she asked in a mock stern voice.

'I don't know Tor, Emmett seems to need to learn a thing or two.' I laughed and he smiled. He reached out a hand and mussed my hair.

'Tell your Mom to call me when you tell her about…' She glanced at Emmett. 'You know.'

'I will. I hope she doesn't take it too hard.'

'Screw her. You're the one broken hearted. She needs to forget her cougar ways, it's disgusting.' I smiled.

'John, Kevin, let's go!' I yelled.

They came running around the house and I loaded John's car seat into the back of the Jeep, and made sure Kevin was buckled in. I smiled and got in the front.

'I like her.' Emmett said to no one in particular.

'I do too. I don't know what I would do without her.'

He pulled out of Tori's driveway, honking the horn. Once we were on the main road and Kevin and John started talking, Emmett and I did the same.

'You're very good with kids.' He complimented.

'I love them. Kevin and John were more of a gift to me than to my parent's.' He smiled and took my hand.

'Where are we going Rosie?' John asked me.

'We're going to Emmett's house so he and I can do our homework. His Mommy is going to play with you.'

'Okay. Hi Emmett. Did you get a belt yet?' The hope in his voice was comical.

'Not yet, buddy, but I'm working on it.'

Em parked his Jeep by the front door and the boys took off up the steps.

They didn't wait long before Esme opened the door with a huge smile on her face. John, who was slightly timid most of the time, took her hand immediately. Kevin followed after them and I heard talk of dinner and then cookies. I smiled to myself and took Emmett's hand, and led him up to the same room we were in earlier.

'I love Esme.' I stated as I twirled in the middle of the room. 'Where are the others?' I asked, realizing I had only seen Esme.

'Carlisle is working late, and Alice dragged Edward, Jasper, and Bella to Best Buy. She wants a new laptop.' He rolled his eyes.

'This is my room, ya know.' He chuckled, watching me run my fingers over the books I hadn't noticed.

'Ah.' I smiled and skipped over to Emmett and sat on his lap. He growled playfully and buried his face in my hair. I sighed contentedly.

'You seem…better.' He murmured.

'I am better. I just want to forget. I see great future prospects.'

I turned around in his arms and straddled his waist. I warned him with my eyes before I began to kiss back and forth along his jaw, up and down his neck, the corner of his mouth.

Once I made it to his mouth I was overcome with passion and kissed him full on the lips. He tangled his hand in the hair at the bottom of my neck so he could gain access to my mouth. He took his other hand and put it on my chin, telling me to open my mouth.

When I did, he dove in and kissed me roughly, yet it was the gentlest kiss I had ever had. I put my hands on his chest, not seeming to be able to touch enough of him. His pecks were hard, and I felt his muscled move beneath his skin. I began to slowly move my hands down his abdomen, lingering on the taught muscled there before settling on his waistband.

I made no move to go further, knowing I wasn't ready, and having no clue if he would want that.

He pulled his lips from mine and I took in deep gulps of oxygen.

'It's hard for me to control myself.' He said breathlessly, even though he didn't breath.

'I know you can.' I moved back to his neck.

'Rose, have you ever had an orgasm?' He asked, voice low and gravelly.

'No.' I muttered, trying to kiss him again.

'Will you let me give you one?' he asked in all seriousness.

I jerked my eyes to his lust filled ones and felt my panties get wetter. I nodded wordlessly and he picked me up. I had a moment of thought before I realized where he was taking me.

'Damnit Emmett, use a door!' I squealed as he laughed and jumped out the window.

I had closed my eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came. I peeked through my fingers and saw he was just staring at me. I looked down and saw the blessed ground where it was supposed to be. I smiled hugely at the adrenaline rush.

'Emmett, I've known you for three days max and I think I might be falling in love with you.'

'Rosalie, I think I _am_ in love with you.' His look was so serious and genuine that I believed him.

I kissed him again and before I knew it we were standing at my house and no one was home.

'How'd we-'My questioning was broken off by another wonderful, breathtaking kiss. Apples were everywhere as he jumped on my balcony, ravaging my mouth. I'm not sure how he got the doors open, seeing as his hands were everywhere, but I was laying on my bed the next second.

He broke the kiss and pulled my knees apart with his knee gently, and I spread wide as soon as I knew his intentions.

His hands slowly roamed up my shirt and when my breath caught, his eyes snapped to mine. I smiled and he continued towards the mounds of my breasts, ghosting over the pebbles that were my nipples.

I arched my back and he put his right hand on my hip. His hand was so big and his grip was firm, making my head swim. I ran my hands along his chest, marveling again at the hardness of the hollows and contours.

I lifted up on the hem, indicating I wanted the shirt gone. He stood on his knees and pulled it over his head one handed. I gaped. He had clearly defined abs and I couldn't help but scramble to my knees and kiss his chest.

I must have placed a million kisses, but it wasn't enough.

He growled and ripped my shirt off, revealing my black bra. My skin broke into goose flesh as his eyes took me in, and as I had done to him, he started to kiss me.

We melted onto the bed and I jerked happily when I felt his hands where I wanted them most. The lace of my underwear provided a barrier I didn't want, and seeing my wishes, Emmett made those disappear also. I unbuckled his belt in one smooth move and his pants fell to the bed, around his knees. He leaned over me and kicked them off as his tongue met mine in another battle for dominance. I tangled my fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck and pulled him to me at a different angle so I could kiss him deeper, warranting me more of his excellent taste.

I groaned when his fingers found my clit. He rotated his thumb erotically in a seemingly random pattern that had me on the edge of something I had only heard of.

I jerked away from his mouth the moan loudly when my orgasm pulsed through me, leaving my whole being tremble in its wake.

'God, Emmett!'

He moved his talented hands to the back of my neck and lifted me slightly and quickly unclasped my bra.

I blushed under his gaze this time.

'Beautiful.' He groaned as he bent to my left breast, kneading the right.

I squirmed under him, finding the sensations pleasantly overwhelming.

He grabbed my hips again with both hands as he kissed across my chest and up my neck, to the corner of my mouth.

'Are you a virgin?'

I nodded.

'I thought so.'

'Why?'

'Scent.'

His hands massaged down to my skirt, ripping it away like the rest of my clothes. I lay naked beneath him, almost sweating. He smiled and ran a finger up and down my clit, teasing me.

He slowly, agonizingly slowly, smoothed his finger into me, stopping when he was inside. I moved my hips with his movements, making sounds I didn't know I was capable of when his thumb went to work on the already sensitive ball of nerves.

He quickly brought me to the peak of pleasure, but stopped when I was almost over the edge. I whined when he slid his finger out, but was happy to see it replaced by two.

This time he plunged into me, working me to a frenzy within seconds. The new sensation of being almost full made my head spin with want, need.

'Emmett!' I came loudly this time, scratching my nails down his back as my body pulsed violently.

When the sex haze dissipated he lay down beside me and held me tight. I was thrilled to have my skin touching his, the feeling of rightness making me giddy.

'Why didn't you…?'

'You might bleed, and I don't know if I can handle the blood.' He explained.

'Oh.' I pondered this. Did this mean we could never have sex? Or did it mean he would have to get used to smelling blood? Or would he keep doing this with more fingers until I was able to take him?

'It's seven o'clock Babe.'

'So?' I muttered as I rolled on top of him. He gave me my first pleasure, and I wanted to reciprocate.

'You didn't lose control.' I pointed out before I made my intentions known.

I pulled down his boxers and reveled in the hiss it ensued when his hard-on was free of the confines of boxers.

'Rose, I-ah!'

Grasping him, I realized I would most likely bleed the first time. He was extremely…well endowed. When I wrapped my fingers around him, my fingers wouldn't meet. I smiled and took him in my mouth, controlling the gag reflex when he hit the back of my throat.

He hissed and made fists, trying to hold still. His moans of pleasure only made me more daring and confident. I squeezed him harder, licking up and down his shaft. I took all but a few inches of him in my mouth, and sucked-

'Rose! I'm-'

One final pump and he yelped, coming in my mouth. I pumped and licked a few more times before I slid my body up his, resting my cheek on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and cupped my ass.

'Holy shit.' He breathed.

'Holy shit.' I agreed.

'You didn't lose control.' I murmured.

'I almost did. I didn't think I would be able to handle that, but I also don't think I can hurt you.' I kissed him before laying my head back down.

It was dark out now, and we had been gone too long. I kissed Emmett once on the lips and got up. I pulled on jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, since it was starting to get colder at night. Emmett got up and fixed his boxers, and got dressed in record time.

'How do we get back?' I wondered aloud.

'Same way we came.' He smiled wickedly and scooped me up before I could squeal.

I giggled as he ran and jumped through the woods, and laughed outright when he looked both ways before crossing the street.

When we got back to the Cullen household, everyone was in the living room. Everyone stared for a split second before smiling.

Alice jumped up and danced over to me.

'I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Alice. We're going to be great friends. And we're going shopping tomorrow after school!' She scooped me up in a hug I felt comfortable immediately returning.

'You really haven't met anyone yet!' she giggled.

'This is Edward, and his wife Bella. But you've met her. Jasper there is my husband. And that man over there is Dr. Carlisle Cullen.'

Dr. Cullen stood and took my hand, shaking it in a business-like manner.

'It's so good to meet you Dr. Cullen.'

'Call me Carlisle. And you must be Rosalie. Wonderful to meet you also.' He smiled warmly.

'Of course you've met my wife, and as she's coming down with the boys now, we should stick to the public story from now on.' He winked, casting a teasing glance at Alice.

'Rosie!' John yelled, launching himself across the room, hugging my legs. I smiled at him and he lost interest quickly. He walked over to Alice and jumped onto her lap where she had stationed herself on the couch. Kevin stayed with Esme, and they muttered something about rules of Rummy before leaving the room. Emmett took my hand and sat in the empty spot beside Edward, and pulled me onto his lap.

I wanted to ask about their marriages, how they met and such, but it felt too pushy.

'It's not pushy at all.' Edward said. I grimaced at him.

'That could get annoying.' I teased him.

He smiled.

'Bella is the only one who doesn't have to deal with it.' Emmett grumbled. I snuggled down beside him so that my butt was on the couch but my thighs were on his lap.

'Why is that?' I questioned.

'I can't read her mind. She has some invisible barrier around her mind that she has to lift to allow me to hear her.' We were speaking in hushed tones now; John was only across the room. Alice was dancing with him, teaching him the Waltz. The sad thing was there wasn't much height difference.

'How did you meet?' I asked shyly. Bella beamed and settled into a position she was comfortable in, and leaned forward engagingly.

'Well, I was going to school, and met him there. My blood was especially hard for him to resist, and he was intrigued by my silent mind. We were just meant to be.' She murmured the last part, seeming to get lost in Edward's eyes.

I turned my attention back to Emmett.

'I should take the boys home. Meet me later? On the balcony?' I asked.

'Yeah. Definitely.' He kissed my forehead and jumped up to go find John.

'I'll need to see your dress tomorrow.' Alice told me.

'Okay.'

A dazed look came over her face, and her eyes came back to life as her face broke out in a beautiful smile.

'It's beautiful!' she squealed.

Was I missing something?

Alice saw my confusion. 'When you decided to show me tomorrow, I looked into the future, at you showing me. It _is_ very beautiful. The gold will go great with your hair.'

I nodded.

'I have sling backs and tiny flower earrings. Also gold.'

'Good choices.' She said.

'You're going to go too, right?'

'Yes. That's why we're going shopping tomorrow. Bella won't go, and I have a feeling you know you some fashion.' She giggled with me.

'Awesome.'

Emmett came in with Kevin then, and after a quick 'goodbye' to everyone, and a stern invitation to come again from Esme and Carlisle, we headed to my Mustang that one of the Cullen's must have driven home.

'I like them.' John and Kevin said at the same time.

'Jinx!' Kevin yelled. John's little face puckered in confusion. I smiled at him, and his face relaxed.

'I like them too, boys.' The car was silent for a beat, and then-

'Esme can cook, too.' John muttered. I laughed. Her culinary expertise confused me, they didn't eat!

The drive home was uneventful, but I knew I was in the calm before the storm. I still had to tell my Mom and Dad about Royce, and I knew they weren't going to endure quietly. No, I was in for more hell than seeing the only- okay, not one and only -love of my life pressed up against some trashy whore. Even Royce couldn't hurt me as much as my parents, and I knew they would go all-out to get us back together, whether I was happy or not.

_**AN:::**_

This is the dude Emmett Quotes: Heinrich Heine quotes (German Poet and Writer, 1797-1856).

~So, good chapter? What did you like? Hate any of it? Anyone think Rose moved on too soon? Next chapter is the dreaded conversation with Rose's parents!

And a special thanks to DiorNicole for being totally AWESOME. She was the first to comment and got a special sneak peak of this chapter!


	4. Broken

When I pulled up to the house, every light was on.

I sighed and walked slowly to the door. John seemed to realize something was wrong and took my hand. I smiled down at him, but he frowned back. I looked away, afraid my expression might not be the smile I was aiming for.

I took in a deep breath, and walked in.

'Rosalie Lilith Hale, where the hell have you been?' My mother slurred, so drunk she could barely stand.

'At a friend's house working on a history project. John, Kevin, go upstairs please.' I asked.

'Don't tell _my_ children what to do. _I _am the parent here!' She was seething by this point, and we hadn't even gotten to the subject of Royce. I dropped my gaze to my feet, and she turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen.

She stood with her back to the sink, facing the island counter top. I warily took the middle seat there. She glared at me, _and if looks could kill…_

'Royce called me tonight.'

'He did?' I played dumb.

'Yes. He did. He said that you found him talking to a girl, and jumped to conclusions. Rosalie Hale, you have to know that boy is not what you think he is. His intentions weren't foul.'

'He cheated on me!' my voice was raspy, and my eyes started to sting.

'You _think_ he cheated on you. He told me it was a misunderstanding.'

That sniveling _bastard!_ He knew my mother would pull this shit with me if he got to her first. Or if he just told her the same thing after I told her my side. I guess it didn't really matter; this was just another public show. Forget the cheating boyfriend, suck it up, and pretend you don't notice the lipstick on his collar, or the perfume that definitely isn't yours when he comes home from a 'long day' at the office after you'd already married him. While you're stuck home with two screaming children and an over righteous teen? Not gonna happen to me.

There was no use explaining; she wouldn't listen anyway. 'Listen Mom, I'm not going to argue. I caught him with his hand up another girl's skirt! You can look the other way all you want, but I will not end up like you. You can over look the fact that Dad's secretary always stays late to _help_ him. You can even ignore the fact that she got a significant raise when she had a baby girl that looks exactly like John. But that's your problem; your choice. I'm choosing not to live that way.' My voice was deadly calm, and even though I fought them, the tears spilled over. A steady trickle of salty liquid kept running into my mouth, even as I angrily wiped them away, more came.

'How dare you? How dare you come in here and tell me how to live my life, and tell me I don't care if your Father cheats on me?'

'I didn't mean that—' I started, but she interrupted.

'Your Father is a good man, something you will NEVER have now that you've pushed Royce away. He was good for you, would have put you in a good house, given you a good car. But NO. You have to come in here thinking you know everything and point out my flaws? No. You just remember what I told you. _YOU ruined your OWN life.' _And she left me there. She poured herself a drink, and went to her room.

A sob escaped loudly from my lips, and I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop the others that bubbled up. I didn't make myself a drink tonight. No; I grabbed the bottle.

I grabbed an old backpack, a flashlight, my cigarettes, a candle, and my lighter. I shoved it all shakily in the bag, and went into the woods. I didn't worry about another bear, hell; I would have welcomed the distraction.

I sat in my spot and cracked the seal of the new bottle of Jack Daniels. The first three swigs went down rough, but after that, my gag reflex stopped making me heave. After the sixth swig, the burning stopped. I lit a cigarette and took a few puffs before I took another drink, and then I remembered the candle.

I lit that too. I definitely wouldn't worry about a forest fire in Forks; it was just too wet.

I took another drag from the cigarette and began to assess my situation.

No boyfriend. Okay. That I could deal with; not a big deal. Plus I had Emmett.

Emmett is a vampire. Not as easy to figure out.

My Mother hates me. I pointed out her husband's infidelity and pretty much just scorned her way of life.

Hmm. This concludes that my life is pretty much fucking over. And I didn't even mention the things Lauren would probably be spreading.

I took another drag from my cigarette and chugged another bit of the Jack. My toes were starting to feel numb. I curled up on my side and wrapped my arms around my knees, and pressed my nose in between my knees. I started to cry, and lost track of time.

What was time anyway? Just the measure of the amount of pain I've endured. Life doesn't have a meaning; you're here for a moment, and you're gone. The universe doesn't benefit from just one person, and my lost love won't change anyone's life but mine. My Mother will make the rest of my duration at her house worse than it already was. Girls at school will put their best foot forward and shun Lauren, but talk to her, get the details, while my back is turned.

I can't trust anyone. I took another drink and continued my contemplation while lighting another cigarette.

High school is just a big joke anyway. No one ever really learns any skills worth anything. People just learn how to remember something until a test, and then forget it. And then there are a select few who learn some very important things. Things you learn from being lied to.

I was one of those people. I would be the one at the ten year reunion that would have everyone's attention. They would all be remembering that time back in high school when poor Rosalie Hale was cheated on by Royce king with Lauren Mallory. I would wear a strong front, but it would be all show. Perfect Rose resurrected for another go-around of hell.

Maybe I was just crazy, and my life wasn't so bad. I'm healthy. I'm beautiful. The story the public believe is that I have the perfect family. I have a nice car, a nice home. I own nice things, pretty things.

But I had nothing to show for my life. Everything I had was for a purpose. The car to show that no Hale would be without a nice sports car. The house to show no Hale would live in anything less than a $2 million dollar home. I had nothing to show that I, the real Rosalie, had ever been here. But Perfect Rose had left her mark everywhere in town. All across the campus of Forks High School. All over the student body, and even in parent's minds.

Perfect Rose was every Mom's dream of the girl her son might someday bring home. She was every man's dream also.

And I think the reason I was so depressed now is that I knew I could never be her again. I could never be Perfect Rose with all of the sympathetic glances from people. Never. I was broken now. I could be brave and continue on as nothing had happened, but something very big _had _happened.

I had lost my way of life, along for the ride while Royce lost his virginity. He had ruined everything. Why wasn't I enough? I tried to give him everything. I did give him almost everything.

Did he even have the right to ask for more?

I chugged more of my drink and lit yet another cigarette, fumbling with the lighter. My hands seemed to be a second or two slower than my mind, like they couldn't keep up. And my eyes had a funny tunnel vision thing happening.

I smiled as I realized that I would be passed out soon. More than half the bottle of Jack Daniels was gone, as were the cigarettes. I blew out the candle and was enveloped in darkness. Pitch black, just like my life. The flare at the end of my cigarette was about the only light I had in my life now. Emmett was my flare.

If I was being truthful, I knew the only reason I wouldn't try to end everything now was because of Emmett. I would have to harden myself now, so no one could hurt me again. I would need to steel myself from my family and friends.

The only way to keep from feeling the way I do now, like nothing, would be to do just that. Turn into nothing. Make my heart yearn for nothing; make my brain not want anything. I would just _be. _

I stood, and promptly fell down. I decided it would be best to just stay here until I could walk again. And why not finish this perfectly good drink beside me? There was no reason not to. So I started to. I lit another cigarette and smoked that while I took cursory sips every once in a while, studiously keeping my mind blank. And then I fell asleep.

_**AN:**_

Okay, sorry it was so short, but I promise I'll make it up to you. I don't own Twilight or the characters— sadly. It made me depressed to write this, I definitely just want to make Rose instantly happy, but life (especially her life) never works that way.

Comment Please : )

Emmett bare-chested on your bed to those who do!


	5. Trip

When I woke up the next day, I was in my bed.

I sat up and looked around, and found Emmett smiling in my chair.

'Morning beautiful.' He said. His eyes weren't right; they seemed guarded.

'I'm sorry.' I said first.

'For what? With what you probably went through last night, babe, I don't blame you.'

I smiled at him and he came over to lay beside me. I turned on my side so I was facing him.

'What time did you come here last night?' I asked.

He propped himself up on his elbow and bent his face close to mine.

'About three. Esme told me to give you some time. When you weren't in here, I followed your scent to your spot. You worried me for a sec, but then I heard your heart beat and realized you were just sleeping.' He smiled.

'God, she's mad.' I shook my head. 'She probably won't talk to me much anymore. And I haven't even seen my dad.' I scooted over so my body was presses against his and put my nose in the crook of his neck. I laid that way for a while, but then sat up quickly, eliciting a dull pounding in my head.

'We have to go to school.' I checked my clock and found I still had an hour before we had to leave. I touched Emmett's cheek and went to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and then went to examine my closet.

I chose a black and white tunic top with skinny jeans and black rain boots. I changed in front of Emmett; he had seen me naked anyway. I left my hair wavy and put on eye make-up, and my cherry crush lipstick.

I took two Tylenol before I gathered my books.

'Ride with me?' I asked him.

'Yeah. I already shoved my stuff in the backseat.

'Kay. I'll meet you down there. I don't want my mom to see you yet.' He nodded in understanding and disappeared over the balcony.

I walked downstairs quietly and when I passed the kitchen, my mother hadn't even set out my place setting like she had for the past eighteen years. I sighed and snuck past the kitchen door and out to my car. Emmett was already in the driver's seat and I didn't argue. I threw my bag in the back and put my knees on the dashboard, taking Emmett's hand.

'It's going to be okay.' He told me.

'I know. I have you.' He beamed and I squeezed his hand.

The drive was quiet and when we pulled into the parking lot, I stiffened.

My usual parking place was taken by Lauren's sedan. Emmett didn't bat an eye, he just pulled into his usual spot in the front by Edward. He jumped out and opened my door for me. I smiled hesitantly when he put his arm around me. Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper fell into step beside us and we slid into easy conversation as we waited by the picnic tables in front of the school.

Lauren seemed flustered that I didn't care she was in my spot. I smiled at her. She looked down and pretended not to see me. Alice stiffened.

'Royce is coming. He is going to make a scene.' She told me.

'Let him.' I said simply.

Just as promised, Royce came peeling in, taking up two parking spots, and walked straight up to me.

He stopped a few feet away and scowled at me. I kept my expression indifferent, fighting the urge to kiss him and make things better. I was always the one to just forget his wrong doings, but I wasn't _that_ Rose anymore. I was Emmett's Rose now, and I'd be damned if I'd let Royce ruin it for me.

'What the hell Rose? Couldn't even let my side of the bed cool down?'

'Royce, don't be a fool. This is your fault. Don't try to pin it on me. At least I waited until the relationship was over before I decided to go with someone else.' Only a half lie. Emmett's arm tightened around my waist and Royce's eyes snapped to his.

'So you're dating _him_ now?' He asked, lip curling with contempt.

'You could say that.' I told him. It wasn't his business what I did now.

'Please give me another chance. Lauren was a big mistake, and I won't be doing that again.' His eyes were pleading.

'Does she know that?'

'It doesn't matter what she thinks. It's all about us Rosie.'

'There is no 'us' now. There hasn't been an 'us' since you fucked another girl.'

'Another girl? She was the only girl I fucked. You weren't having any of that, you practically pushed me away. Who would stay with someone they can't _be_ with?'

'Then you should've broken up with me. You shouldn't have screwed around behind my back. We could have stayed friends.' He snorted, and I just turned and walked away.

'Just stay away from me.' I called over my shoulder.

Emmett and I walked into class and didn't talk to anyone but ourselves. We had work that kept us busy the whole period, and it was the first night I had homework.

In anatomy I sat with Emmett and Jasper, and after the scene yesterday the teacher didn't question it. All period we went over the rules of next week's dissection.

In history we presented our project, and listened to other presentations. At lunch Emmett insisted I sit with him, and I didn't fight it. Of course, why would I?

I got a salad and an apple and sat down beside Bella. I smiled at her, and realized that the surrounding tables that were usually pushed together were now close to the Cullen table. I pursed my lips at this revelation. Now any bystander could hear what we say and spread it faster than a wild fire.

"_Parlez juste en français. Nous tous parlons français."_ Just speak in French. We all speak French, Edward had said, reading my mind yet again.

"_Retentit bon."_ Sounds good, I replied.

"_Allons-nous toujours à Seattle après école_?" Are we still going to Seattle after school? Alice chirped.

"_Certainement. J'ai besoin de quelque chose enlever mon esprit de tout, et les achats semblent parfaits. Venez-vous Emmett?"_ Definitely. I need something to take my mind off of everything, and shopping seems perfect. Are you coming Emmett? I teased.

"_J'ai des plans. Désolé."_ I have plans. Sorry. He didn't sound a bit sorry, though. Bella giggled but seemed to not want to call attention to herself from Alice, and put her head on Edward's shoulder. Emmet's accent was perfectly sexy. I had to force myself to concentrate on the tasks at hand.

I sighed with contentment, and Emmett slipped his hand in mine.

"_Je t'aime."_ I love you. He whispered in my ear. My heart skipped a beat and kicked back into a steady rhythm as I composed myself.

"_Aimez-vous davantage."_ Love you more. I whispered back. He beamed and focused his attention on our intertwined hands.

I wouldn't tell Emmett, but I loved him more than he thought. A few months ago, I wouldn't have hesitated to tell anyone I had found my true love in Royce. But since the day I met Emmett, I knew what real, undying love was. I know now that what I had with Royce isn't an inkling of what I have with Emmett. With Emmett, it was instant attraction, and almost immediate feelings.

We're completely compatible. It's that simple. Well, except for the vampire thing…but that won't matter for a few years. I peeked around the table, and Alice was, again, staring ahead without seeing anything. I had learned that meant she was getting a vision, or whatever. When her eyes came back to focus, they were trained, wide, on Edward. His eyes were as big as saucers, and Alice had a very tiny smile on her face.

'What?' Bella asked. Edward whispered something in her ear and she stared straight at her hands.

I decided not to pry; it was probably just some family matter. Emmett and I loped into easy conversation about favorites, and lunch passed too quickly. He kissed me at the door of our Spanish class and we spent the whole period talking in French about everything while the other students, besides Edward and Bella, struggled to complete the conjugating worksheets Emmett and I had completed in just minutes.

When that class was over Emmett walked me to gym, and I kissed him this time. He seemed pleased with my actions, which made my spirits soar.

'See you later Em!' I called as we both retreated to our classes. He turned and waved. I was smiling to myself as I ran the track behind the gym in the rain.

The classes I had without Emmett flew past, and before I knew it I was in Alice's yellow 911 turbo Porsche, admiring the black leather seats.

The car ride there was anything but quiet. Alice asked me everything; from my favorite colors, to what I was doing after high school. She seemed pleased at my answers, and answered my questions as well.

We ended up with a ridiculous amount of clothing, for everyone. Alice wouldn't let me pay for anything, so I just had to stand and be her doll. It was only fair. Plus, it was very fun being coddled over. She gushed about the way the clothed hugged my perfect curves, and how my hair lay perfectly.

On the way home, we stopped for smoothies. Of course, Alice didn't drink hers, but got one none the less.

I sipped my strawberry coco frost smoothie happily while we chatted.

'So, what's going on with you and Emmett?' Alice asked innocently as she bought her straw to her mouth without actually sucking.

'What do you mean?'

'Do you like him like him?' she giggled.

I laughed outright. 'Are we ten again? Of course I like him. I love him.' The conviction in my voice when I said those words should have scared me. I shouldn't be doing this to myself. It was only another opportunity to get hurt. Why _was_ I doing this to myself?

Because you love him, my mind yelled at me. I became confused in that instant. And scared. Now those words would haunt me. No, not the words exactly…just the meaning behind those words. Words can be taken back easily, but intentions and meanings aren't as easy. I could fool myself and say I didn't care for Emmett, but I would know it was a lie at the same time.

Alice's brow furrowed, and her eyes came in and out of focus.

'Royce is coming here. He followed us.' Her brow furrowed again, making the line between her eyes even more prominent this time. 'Why didn't I see…?'

I looked around, and sure enough, Royce was leaning against his car in the parking lot smiling. I didn't smile back.

'Maybe I should go talk to him?' I didn't mean for it to be a question, but Alice answered anyway.

'Do whatever you think is best.'

I nodded and grabbed my smoothie to walk out. My gait was slow, but my mind was running a million miles a second, analyzing the situation.

His smile got wider, triumphant, as I came closer. I leaned against his car beside him, and noticed Alice had disappeared from the window we were sitting by. I didn't have time to wonder where she was though, because Royce started to talk.

'Rosie, I want you back. You can't imagine how much I miss you.'

'I can imagine how much you miss me; I miss you too. But I've decided not to let myself get hurt anymore. You really hurt me when I found you pressed up against someone else. Especially when said whore was bragging to me about it the day before!'

'Lauren was just a piece of ass! I didn't feel anything for her besides what lust it took for me to get my dick hard, which wasn't much. I thought about you the whole time!' He defended.

'That doesn't make me feel better.' I seethed. 'That's disgusting and degrading! I always thought I never deserved someone as great as you, but it was really the other way around all along.' I was crying by now.

He frowned and pulled me to his chest. After I indulged myself in one last touch from him, I pulled away.

'Rosie…' His eyes looked pained.

I shook my head and backed away. His eyes turned hard and he got in my face, grabbing my upper arm.

'Royce, that hurts!' I cried. His grip got tighter.

'I just want you to know that _you_ ruined everything for us! I wanted to make amends, but you won't accept my apologies. Everything that happens to you from now on won't be my problem, and especially when you can't find anyone better, don't come crying to me!' He wrenched his hand away and got into his car, slamming the door behind him.

I put a hand on my upper arm and winced, there would definitely be a bruise. I watched him speed out of the parking lot with bleary eyes. I started walking; I just needed time to think. I threw my half-empty smoothie in a trash can and started off towards the middle of the city.

Alice materialized at my side, making me jump and screech in surprise.

She took my hand wordlessly, and I silently thanked whoever cares that I had this vampire family to get me through my life problems. I took immense comfort in just Alice's touch, and I knew when I saw Emmett, this feeling would be amplified.

~~~~___~~~~

I didn't talk to Royce again after that night. He avoided me like the plague, and I didn't let myself think about him. I grew closer and closer to the Cullen family, and they soon became my main family. I always had John and Kevin with me, and I was elated to see Esme so happy. I definitely loved the whole family, but I had a certain relationship with each.

Esme was the perfect mother I never had, and of course Carlisle was the rock of the family; the father. Edward was the brother I teased and was often annoyed with, but I always felt love for him. Alice and Bella were my best friends, sisters, confidents. I couldn't have gotten through the past three months without them. Jasper was the one I was always on the same page with; our thought processes seemed to always be in sync. And Emmett.

My Emmett.

He was my constant, my never fail. He was my closest friend. And my lover. We hadn't had sex yet, but I absolutely wanted to. He wasn't opposed to the idea, but he was afraid. I could understand that, and sometimes I regretted never having had sex with Royce. No matter how much those thoughts went against my way of thinking, if I had just given in, I could be one with Emmett. We could be connected completely.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared also. I was scared that if I bled, he would bite me. The thoughts of becoming like him became more enticing every day, and now I wasn't sure what to do. I would love to be with him forever, but I don't think I could go on not changing. Never having children, and never dying. Death is always scary, but the prospect of _forever_ seems even more intimidating.

The situation with my parents never got better. Even though my Father never openly confronted me about it, he made his distaste known by going golfing with Royce and his father as much as possible. My mother had even invited over Royce's whole family twice. I had angrily escaped with Emmett both times. I got lecture upon lecture on being a lady and just forgiving Royce, and those conversations ended every time with my Mother telling me what a failure I was.

I was jerked from my thoughts when John came barging into my room.

He stopped abruptly and smiled. 'Rosie, you look like a princess!'

I was actually just getting ready for the homecoming dance, and he must have thought my ivory and gold dress princess-like. My golden shoes also played their part nicely. I turned to look in the mirror, and saw truth in his words. I did look beautiful. The gold beading on my dress brought out gold highlights in my hair, and my honey skin glowed.

I smiled back at John and sat down on my bed, patting the space beside me. He jumped up happily and touched the tight curls flowing down my back.

'Are you going with Emmett and Ali tonight?' he asked hopefully.

'I'm going with all of them.' I told him.

'Ah. Can I come?'

I laughed happily, and he smiled. 'No. You have to be in high school to come to this dance.' I ruffled his hair and grabbed my purse when I heard the doorbell. I ran down the steps with John on my heels. My mother answered the door, and gaped when she saw Emmett.

'Mom, this is Emmett.' I told her, breaking the awkwardness.

'Hello Ma'am.' Emmett said formally.

'Hello.' She looked at me, wide eyes. I didn't smile.

'We better be going.' I told Emmett. He nodded and handed me a flower box. I beamed as I opened it, and outright laughed when I saw it. Emmett gently took the bright violet and put it around my wrist. He kissed my nose, and I hugged him.

'Let me get a picture!' My Mom said.

I told Em with my eyes to bear with me, and he nodded in understanding. She came bustling back and instructed us into different poses, and I forgot to be worried that Em wouldn't show up in the pictures. When we got in his jeep and I asked him about it, he had laughed loudly at me. I joined in not long after, unable to stay mad at him for making fun of me.

When we arrived, the school gym took my breath away. Twinkling lights illuminated the dance floor, and small candles adored with flowers made up the centerpieces. Alice, Bella, Edward, and Jasper met us at the entrance, and led us to a table they had saved for us.

Bella's dress was a deep blue strapless Versace with strappy heels. The diamonds around her neck and in her ears were beautifully elegant. Alice wore a beautiful black Armani with light purple slashes, and the exact same color purple heels. Her necklace was a string of pearls on a black ribbon. All of the guys wore various cuts of the classic black suit, and looked amazing.

We all complimented Alice's handiwork, and she graciously accepted the sentiments with 'I told you so!'s. Of course, with her abilities, we all knew what the end products would be. As if Alice would have her friends looking like 'trash in bad heels' as she called the fashion faux pas.

'Come dance with me.' Emmett murmured in my ear.

I smiled and nodded, not able to do much more than agree with anything he wanted. He took me to the middle of the dance floor and spun me around once, and then pulled me close. The classic dance song Get Low by Lil Jon and the Eastside Boyz. I turned around, still holding Emmett's hands and grinded him. He laughed and grinded back, making it hard for me to concentrate again.

I loved how good natured he was. We threw moves that were practically 'sex in clothes' back and forth, until I was laughing so hard I had Emmett sit with me.

'You're a good dancer!' I said, surprised.

'I have nothing better to do with my time. Ready to go again? You're amazing, and this is surprisingly, mundanely, fun!' This time he seemed surprised. I grabbed his hand and drug him to a dark corner. This was my territory now; Whisper Song by The Ying Yang twins was playing.

I twitched my hips with every snap, and he whispered the lyrics in my ear. I smiled devilishly, and his breathe caught. _Emmett Cullen's breathe caught! He didn't need to breathe!_

I rolled my hips dramatically against his pelvis, and he grabbed my hips, making me grind him harder. I turned around and threw my arms around his neck, and just because I'm extremely competitive and didn't want to be outdone, I wrapped my leg around his hip, and twirled my hips teasingly. He growled sharply and pulled my breasts lush against his vest. I kissed just under his ear and he held me at arm's length so suddenly I was confused how we had gotten so far apart.

I pouted at him, and he smiled a tight smile.

'Hold on, I'm suppressing the urge to kill you at the moment.' Only Emmett could be so blunt.

I nodded sagely and backed up a step more. The song went off, changed to something slower, and Edward appeared.

'Would you like to dance?' I nodded, and looked at Emmett. He nodded and started to dance with Bella.

Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson began to play. I thought to myself, how appropriate. Melancholy thoughts about Royce came flooding my into mind, and I was glad Edward took the lead in a slow twirl dance.

'It is isn't it?' He asked me.

I nodded.

'You know, it's okay to feel grief over him. It's human.'

'I know. I keep telling myself I'll forget. But it seems there are reminders of the junk American dream everywhere.'

Edward was silent for a minute. 'Sometimes you never get over your past loves.'

I wondered if Edward meant another woman besides Bella. I mean, he was a vampire, and I didn't know his past relationships from Bela Lugosi's.

Edward laughed out loud. 'Before you create a conspiracy theory, I'll put you out of your misery. When Bella and I first started to get serious, and she wanted to be changed, I panicked. I thought I would be taking her soul, so I left her.'

I gasped audibly, and Edward patted my side off handedly, his eyes somewhere else.

'I went to Mexico, and South America, Brazil, Russia; I tried to forget her. But I never did. I thought of her every second of every minute. It almost drove me insane. I was back to visit the family when Alice got a vision. It was of Bella's car crash. We didn't know for sure when it would happen, but I raced to Chicago none the less. When I got to her house, she was gone. I followed her scent and found her trapped inside her car, which was on its top, and she was barely breathing. I set the car afire, and changed her on the spot.'

'Wow.' Was all I could muster up. I hoped he _was_ reading my thoughts right now, so he understood how that story affected me. He nodded.

_I'm thinking about asking Emmett to have Carlisle or one of you change me._ I thought, unable to meet Edward's eyes.

'Alice has seen it already.' Was all he said. He glanced over my shoulder, shot me a look that screamed _keep that to yourself! _And then I was back in Emmett's arms.

I buried my nose into his chest, inhaling his wonderful apple smell.

He laughed. 'Miss me?'

'More than you can fathom.'

'I doubt that.'

I shivered and he pulled me close for the next slow song, which was Saving Me by Nickelback. I rested me head on his chest and stiffened at what I saw. Royce was here, not that he didn't have a right to be, but he was with Lauren. And he was staring straight at me. I waved weakly, trying to make nice, and he kissed her.

I turned my head the other way, and knew when Emmett saw him because he stiffened. When the song was over, he asked me if I wanted to leave, and I said yes. My choice wasn't dominated by the want to get away from Royce, but the appeal of the dance was gone after the first hour or two. I came, and I saw, and all that jazz.

Emmett walked me to his Jeep and took me to my house to grab clothes. It was pre-decided that I was staying with Alice and Bella, a.k.a-Emmett.

We started teasing back and forth, and I couldn't truly tell you how the conversation started, but I said something along the lines of Emmett being whipped.

'Ha! You wish.' He howled with laughter.

'Pshht, I could have you on your knees Cullen.' I told him confidently. 'I'll prove it.'

And so here I was now, in my walk in closet, with a black leather dress that hugged every one of my curves like it was painted on, and pushed my breasts out nicely. I had a big red belt and red Louboutin peep toe pumps on too.

I walked out of my closet and was pleased that Emmett's jaw dropped.

'I win!' I chirped, and turned to my closet to change. Emmett wasn't having any of that. He grabbed me from behind and nuzzled my neck.

'Let's go out.' Emmett suggested.

'Okay!' I agreed excitedly. I ran into my closet to accessorize, and left with Emmett in tow.

_**AN:**_

Did you like it? I hope I got my points across effectively. Next chapter is Rose at a night club, and a surprise. But not all surprises are good, and this particular surprise is devastating. Comment!!!


	6. Shining

Spending hours dancing and laughing with Emmett in a Seattle nightclub had to be the most fun thing I had ever done in my life. I loved seeing the lust and want in men's eyes when they saw me and the disappointment in the women's eyes when they saw who I was with. Envy hung heavy in the air the whole time, and I basked in the attention.

Emmett was so funny and alluring that my entire night had gone without incident. No cheating boyfriends, no backstabbing friends, and no fake appearance to uphold.

Emmett took my hand as he pulled out of the club's parking lot as we headed home.

'Only a month until Christmas.' Emmett commented.

'I know. I always go shopping about now with my mother, but I don't know how that's all going to pan out now.'

Just then my cell phone rang. The caller ID read _Home._

'Hello?'

"Rosie? Oh thank god! I need you to come home right away to watch the boys. Oh, they're so young!' My mother sounded hysterical.

'What's the matter? Are you okay?'

'It's your father! Oh hurry! I have to get to the hospital.'

'What happened?!' I yelled rudely, getting annoyed with her dramatics.

'He had a heart attack! On his way home from the bank he had a minor heart attack and ran the truck into a tree!' she was crying now.

'Will he be okay?'

'They don't know! Oh, I'm leaving _now._ Just meet me at the hospital!' she wailed.

'I'll be there as soon as I can.' I hung up.

I assumed Emmett had heard the news because he had sped the car to an extremely illegal speed before I had hung up. Without warning my eyes welled with tears for my Daddy. We hadn't gotten along in the past few months, but I still loved him.

Memories of my Daddy giving me pretty pink dresses and crowns with magic wands floated through my mind sluggishly as I watched the trees speed by in a blur. I was glad Emmett was leaving me to my thoughts, because if I started talking now I knew it would be like a flood gate had sprang open, and the tears I had locked away would rush forward.

My eyes started to burn and the air felt heavy. I cracked the window and laid my head back on the seat. As we were pulling into the hospital parking lot back in Forks, I remembered I had on a slinky dress. I dug in my overnight bag and pulled on jeans and an orange-ish hoodie with my chucks.

Emmett held my hand as we walked into the hospital. When I asked the elderly nurse reading a magazine at the front desk, she told me my father was in emergency surgery, and to take the elevator across the lobby to the basement level. When the nurse said _emergency surgery_ my mind shut down, and the tears I had forced away trailed down my cheeks one by one.

We took the elevator to the level labeled B and followed the signs to the small waiting room. There were a total of maybe ten chairs, three occupied. When my Mother saw me, she stood shakily and launched herself into my arms.

Her small blonde chignon had loosened, causing a few strands of hair to fall down and stick to the tears on her cheeks. She looked the worst I had ever seen her; make-up running down her cheeks, lipstick smudged, and her clothes were clearly rumpled. I brushed her hair back and tucked her head under my chin.

My Mother was strict when it came to my brothers and me, always holding us at arm's length, but my dad _was_ her heart. He was everything she ever wanted, and she loved him unconditionally. You could tell her he pillaged and raped cities full of women, and partook in the cannibalism of infants and she would find an expectable excuse for him. Hence the little sister I had somewhere in Port Angeles.

I apologized to Emmett with my eyes over my Mom's head, but he waved my apology off and went to the boys. He whispered a question, and they nodded. He pulled out his wallet and took them to the vending room.

'Shh. It'll be okay. Shh Shh Shh.' I cooed in her ear, trying to hold my own rush of emotion back.

I pulled away and wiped her make-up away. She smiled a watery smile that lasted a second before her lip trembled and she sobbed again.

'Hey. It's after two. I'm going to take the boys to Tori's, or maybe Esme's. Okay? I'll come right back.' She nodded and waved me away before she sat back in a plastic chair. She put her head in her hands and seemed to be trying to compose herself. I walked to the vending room and got her a coffee before I went to the nurse's desk in the hall.

The nurse was an attractive, helpful woman. She told me all of the details about my father, and assured me that I could be gone for a few hours and be back before the surgery was over. I thanked her profusely and went to get the boys.

I went back to the vending room, and only Kevin was awake. John was curled up in the depths of Emmett's arms with his head resting on his shoulder. My breath caught in my throat and my affection for Emmett swelled. As big as he is, and…manly? I just couldn't picture him as a cuddler. But he proved me wrong in an amazing way. I walked up and kissed his cheek, and I swear, if he could blush, he would have. He seemed chagrined to be caught in the middle of a warm and fuzzy moment.

'I love you.' I told him before I went to clean up Kevin's trash.

He beamed and got up without jostling John in the slightest. I pulled Kevin to my side and took Em's free hand. As we walked out of the hospital, I couldn't help but allow my mind to drift to thoughts about having my own children. Em would be an amazing Daddy, I just wish I could give him babies. Well, I guess I should say I wished _he_ could give _me_ babies.

I would kill to have a small dark haired baby with my violet eyes and his dark curls. I _wanted_ to have his babies _bad._ I could see us, married, with one or two little kids running around Esme's house; I could see the utter joy that would be plainly displayed on her face. And Alice. Little Alice would have someone to dress up until they refused her. But who could refuse Alice?

We would be so happy.

The only problem with my fantasy is that Emmett is a vampire; an unfertile vampire. And also, in that small glimpse of my perfect world, I had golden eyes.

I sighed and watched, again, in adoration as Emmett settled John in the back seat so he could get the car seat from my Mom's car. He carried the seat in one hand easily, and buckled it up quickly and efficiently.

He seemed to understand Kevin's need for independence at his age, and just mock punched him on the shoulder. Kevin seemed to like that.

'You think Esme will watch them?' I asked Emmett.

'You know she will.' He snorted.

I got in my seat and my thoughts went back to kids and being changed. I definitely needed to talk to Bella. Alice would be a good choice, but not ideal; she couldn't remember the change. I could talk to Emmett also, but this subject needed the finesse only a woman could provide. It was a touchy subject for everyone. I was told that before Edward bit Bella, Carlisle had given her enough morphine to knock out a killer whale, and in turn she had felt nothing of the change. I would definitely have to look into that.

Before I knew it, we were going down the winding lane that led to the Cullen house. Esme and Carlisle were waiting on the front porch for us.

I stepped out and was immediately enveloped in Esme's warm hug; albeit her freezing body temperature.

'You know you don't even have to ask.' She told me. At my questioning look, she said "Alice called." I smiled and hugged her tightly for a second before letting go.

'After the boys are put to bed, I plan to accompany you to the hospital to check on your Father, if that's okay?' Carlisle said in a low tone.

'Of course. I would-I-you don't…thank you. That means a lot.' I shut my mouth so my word jumble would stop. Carlisle just smiled and nodded in understanding.

'Where are the others?' I asked Esme as Carlisle and Em got the boys out of the car. Em carried John in the house and Carlisle just walked Kevin in with a light hand on his shoulder. He seemed to be holding him up; Kev looked dead on his feet.

'After the dance, they went on a group hunting trip to Canada.' She explained.

'Wow. That dance seems millennia away now.' I said, surprised.

'Time does fly past, doesn't it?' she asked. I nodded and Esme hugged me again before I got into the Jeep. Emmett came down the steps quickly and was in the driver's seat. He had moved so fast he had been a blur to my eyes. He took my hand as he drove away, and I saw Carlisle come down the steps and get in his Mercedes.

'He's going to be okay. Carlisle will make sure he is.' Emmett assured me. I smiled and he squeezed my hand to give me more assurance.

Back in the waiting room, I finally got my Mom to fall asleep in a bed provided by the grandmotherly nurse. She said they would move my dad in there after surgery so I went back to the waiting room and sat with Emmett.

'You don't have to stay here, ya know.' I yawned.

'I don't have anything better to do. It's not like I sleep, babe.' I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. I wrapped my hands around his bicep and admired his physic again offhandedly. I always felt so tiny next to Emmett. Even though I was considered tall, he still belittled me. I smiled and fell asleep without really meaning to.

*

When I woke up, Em was twirling my hair between his fingers, and I bet that if I ran a hand through my hair, there wouldn't be any tangles. He realized I was awake and cupped my cheek with one hand, rubbing under my eye with his thumb. It struck me as amazing that this being that could crush metal with his pinky could be so gentle; providing the softest of caresses and the most loving touches. And his personality only made him better.

He was funny and smart, not counting the times when he acted like a blockhead. But that was his nature, acting without thinking most of the time. But I loved every irrational aspect of my big bear.

'Dad?' I asked Em, still too tired to talk out loud.

'He's doing fine. Carlisle is making sure he has the best care, and he came out of surgery almost good as new. He'll have to take it easy for a while.' I nodded, relieved, and got up to go see him. Em didn't follow, which was probably a good idea. Just because my Mother tolerated him didn't mean she wouldn't gripe about him to his face. I was dreading _that_ confrontation.

When I walked in, I was happy with what I saw. Daddy was sleeping peacefully, but his eyes looked a little waxy. When I took his hand in mine, they were warm, and I could tell my mother had cleaned him up. His dark blonde hair had some grays, but was otherwise neat and tidy like usual. I looked to the next bed, which had clearly been scooted over, and found my mother holding his other hand, facing him. I was glad she had gotten some sleep too.

When I got up to leave, my Dad's grip tightened on my hand and his eyes opened.

'Hey Princess.' He said, his voice scratchy, like he hadn't had anything to drink.

I immediately filled up a Styrofoam cup with water and had him sip through a straw before I settled back in my visitor's seat.

'How are you feeling?' I asked, the tears suddenly back.

He wiped them away and smiled. 'I'm a survivor; I'll be good as new as soon as these folks let me out of this joint.' I laughed at that.

'Don't be planning any prison breaks just yet.' I told him. He chuckled and after a moment, his breathing evened out, indicating he was asleep. I gently disentangled my fingers from his and quietly left the room, as not to wake him. I beamed at Emmett when I got back to the waiting room.

He smiled back, and held his arms out. I sped up my gait, and noticed the little bounce of excitement that was thrown in. I didn't even try to slow down when I threw myself in his arms. I sighed and settled my face in the crook of his neck.

'Let's go see the boys.' I suggested.

'Alright.' But he didn't let me go. Truthfully, I didn't want him to.

Too soon, he stood with me still cradled to his chest. 'I'll carry you.' He said, only half teasing.

'I can walk.' He set me down slowly and kissed me once on the mouth before grabbing my hand and tugging me to his Jeep.

'I miss my cute little sports car.' I whined.

'Too bad. I'm a man, and I don't do cute.' He tried to sound stern, but we both knew he was a big softy. I just smiled and kept my mouth shut, thinking about how good he was with John and Kevin.

'When we get to my place you can ask Carlisle all of the fancy medical stuff about your father.' Em said.

I nodded and played with his radio on the way, and we both laughed when my stomach made it known that I hadn't eaten in a while.

'What do you want to eat? Gas station burrito thingy or something from the one fast food place in this town? Or, maybe you want something disgusting from the diner?'

'Ew. I'll pass on all of those lovely items. Maybe Esme has an apple or something.'

'Ha. Esme will have already taken the initiative and made something for the boys. Believe me when I say this, there will be enough leftovers for days to come.' He laughed. I nodded in agreement and we talked about everything going on, but I noticed he was careful to leave out anything concerning Royce.

When we got to the Cullen house, sure enough, there was a three course meal waiting.

Well, not exactly. But eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, omelets, donuts, fresh cut fries, and three kinds of juice plus milk counts as many courses in my book.

'Why pancakes and waffles?' I asked, breaking the silence hanging between Esme, Emmett, and I.

'Well, children are picky. Sometimes they'll eat pancakes, but not waffles, and the other way around.' She explained, straightening her apron. I threw an arm around her shoulders and laughed.

'You're an amazing mother.' I complimented. Esme's face lit up and she hugged me with one arm before going to see if the boys were awake.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me from behind and I leaned my head on his chest.

Emmett stiffened slightly. 'Brace yourself babe. Alice and Bella are home.'

I turned to read his expression, but didn't get a chance. Alice danced into the room, followed by a reluctant Bella.

'Good morning Rose. Oh, honey.' She took my hand. 'Let's get you out of that dreadful hoodie. Come on. I'll start your shower, so I can re-do your hair.' She put an arm around me and practically carried me up the stairs.

'Where are Edward and Jasper?' I asked.

'I sent them, including Emmett, to have my car serviced. We need a girl's day. Plus Kevin and John. I wonder if I could convince them to model a few things from Abercrombie Kids…I have the catalog for some reason…' I got into the hot shower, leaving Alice to bother Bella about why they had a children's catalog.

The hot water felt good and the vanilla body wash relaxed the muscles in my shoulders. Alice had gotten my favorite shampoo and when I was done my mood was lifted. I towel dried and walked into Alice's room where I heard their voices.

'Oh my God!' Bella exclaimed, walking over to me with worry in her eyes.

'What?' I asked, my own worry blossoming.

'Who gave you that bruise?' She asked.

I looked down, and didn't see anything. But then I spotted it. On my upper arm where Royce had grabbed me the other day, I had a huge purple and blue hand shaped spot. Around the edge, there were angry red lines matching where his nails would have been.

'Wow.' I whispered. I hadn't noticed it until now, and I didn't even think he had grabbed me that hard.

'Well? If Emmett did that, I'm going to dye his hair green and booby trap his jeep. I don't care if it was just a _love grab_.' Bella said seriously.

I laughed. 'Emmett didn't do it, but can we still dye his hair green?'

'Yes. But who did it?' She pressed.

Alice came out of her closet with some clothes draped over her arm, and her eyes went hard when she saw what the fuss was about.

'Royce did that.' She told Bella.

Bella opened her mouth, shut it, and opened it again, only to shut it. Her eyebrows knit together, causing a small line to mar her perfect marble face.

'He did this on purpose?' she asked, seemingly confused.

'I don't know. He was very angry, and grabbed me.' I looked down, wiggling my red painted toes on Alice's stylish white carpet.

'And what did Emmett say?' Bella asked.

'He doesn't know.' I said quietly.

'Which explains why Royce is still alive.' Alice said.

'Em wouldn't hurt him.' I murmured.

Bella laughed out loud once, and slapped a hand over her mouth. I glared. She suddenly took great interest in the clothes Alice had.

Alice didn't back down. 'Rose, believe me, Emmett _would_ kill Royce. You haven't known Emmett for three decades. You didn't change him. The Emmett you know is only a few months old, theoretically.'

I realized every word she just said was true. And it almost drove me insane.

'I want you girls to tell me what he was like before he met me.' I smiled so wide my face hurt. I definitely wanted to know about Em's past, and learning from his sisters seemed like a perfect way to get this information.

Alice's eyes turned guarded, and Bella wouldn't meet my eyes.

'Please?' I said, sitting down in defeat. 'Bella, if I had known Edward before you, you would want to know his past; good or bad. Am I right? Alice, I know you would feel the same about Jasper!' I whined.

Bella cracked first.

'He was always sweet to us. And very protective.' She smiled. 'If you could only see the difference you have made in him…it's amazing.'

'Has he…dated much?' I asked, now fraying the edges of the towel I was still wrapped in.

This time, Alice spoke first. 'I don't mean to sound blunt, but Emmett's relationships are purely sexual. That is one of the major differences _I_ see now. Emmett finds it hard to love someone without physically loving them.' Her eyes pleaded with me to understand.

'So he has vampy minxes somewhere in the world, vying for his attentions? But he…chose me? Even if we're not physical?' I rubbed my temples.

Alice and Bella nodded their heads quickly up and down, happy that I was thinking in the right direction, that I understood. And I did.

A feeling of happiness that someone had chosen me, out of a million other girls, and vampires made me giggle. After a second of that, I burst out into happy laughter, and had to hold my towel up because I was laughing so hard. Elation. That's another good term for my feelings in this moment. Complete elation.

Alice and Bella were looking at me like I was nuts. I probably was. But I just grabbed something blue from Alice's pile and went to the bathroom to change. After a minute of me standing there trying to remember how to dress, Alice knocked and handed me underwear and a bra. I stared at them a minute also, until I finally remembered that these things go on your body. Thinking of Emmett made my mind cloudy.

I only had the under things on before I sat down on the side of the tub. The things Alice and Bella just told me indicated that Emmett's feelings were true, and he was sincere all of the times he said I love you. But of course the signs were all there that he was ruthful, I mean, I would have readily given him my all that first time we were together. But he said no because I would most likely bleed. But if he only wanted me for sex, he could have had a fuck and a meal in one, if he lost control.

This means that Emmett Alexander McCarty Cullen loves me. For real.

I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed Bella's hands and started jumping up and down. She followed my lead, but was giving me funny looks. I was too happy to care.

Until now, I hadn't realized that I had never _really_ let myself get too close to Bella, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Jazz because I was afraid they would be ripped away. But now, I could just give in. I was free, in a sense. The fact that I knew after my father was better, and the family crises was avoided, my mother would hate me again didn't even assuage my joy.

It wouldn't matter, anyway. I would have this family. My new family. Mine. Finally something was stable, I had something sure.

'Can I ask what's going on?' Alice asked.

'I'm just so happy, and I love you so much!' I hugged her tightly, still bouncing slightly.

Emmett chose that moment to reappear.

I turned to face him, but didn't let go of Alice. I just pulled Bella into the hug.

Emmett didn't smile, he just cleared his throat.

'Rosalie, is this your way of telling me that you are leaving me for my sisters?' He asked quietly.

I started laughing and launched myself at him. I hugged him hard.

'God I love you people!' I said in his ear.

'You people?'

'You especially. And the family.' I corrected. His arms enveloped me then.

'Okay. That's good.' He muttered. 'Can I also ask why you are naked?'

I let go of him and looked down, stunned.

'Oh. I, uh, forgot.' I turned, face red, and walked into the bathroom.

I heard Emmett ask someone in the room 'Was that a bruise on her arm?' My mood plummeted, what if he got angry?

My mood didn't sour for long though, as soon as I had on the blue dress I grabbed from Alice, I was back to bouncing around. I jumped down the steps and ate happily with the boys. Esme, in turn to my mood lift, seemed chipper also. Jasper even came in to sit by me and talked to the boys.

We all migrated into the living room and Edward started playing piano. I learned that I had a great voice, and Edward and I spent hours coordinating a duet of sorts. Emmett and Bella played with the boys, but John mostly stayed near Esme. He seemed to really like her.

After Edward and I perfected out little show, Kevin asked to go see Daddy. I agreed and Emmett offered to drive.

Once we were in the car, reality set in and I was ashamed that I had let myself be so happy when my Father had almost died not even twenty four hours ago. I suddenly felt cold in my sleeveless dress, and realized I didn't have a jacket.

As our group of four walked through the parking lot, I saw an elderly woman struggling with her cane. I walked over and loosened it for her, and smiled.

'Thank you dear.' She spotted Emmett and the boys. Em and Kevin were tossing a small football back and forth, and John was latched onto Emmett's leg, laughing loudly. Seeing me, Em walked over.

'What a lovely family you have!' she exclaimed. 'Your babies are beautiful.'

'Oh, they're not mine. They're actually my little brothers. And that's my boyfriend.' I corrected her with a smile.

'Ah.' She leaned in close, so Em wouldn't hear. 'He's a keeper darling. Any man who is that good with children that aren't even his are destined to be an amazing father.' She nodded with conviction, smiled at Em and the boys, and walked towards the stairs.

I stood frozen; my thoughts of having Emmett's babies came back like nostalgia. I straightened and walked close to Em the rest of the way, thinking. When the nurses spoke, I smiled and nodded at appropriate intervals, but I wasn't really listening.

Emmett wasn't fooled; he had seen my reaction to the old woman's words. His lips were pressed into a thin line, and he never took his hand from my lower back. He waited in the hall while I went to see my Mom and Dad.

I knocked on the door before entering with the boys. Dad smiled and opened his arms to the boys, but my mother sat tight lipped, seemingly annoyed at the interruption of her time with my father. I frowned. Couldn't she even _act_ like she enjoyed her children?

I hugged Dad last, and after a few minutes of chatter on what we had been up to, my Mom shooed us into the hall.

'Okay. Your father needs his rest, so you kids run along. Rosie, take care of your brothers. Love you all. Bye.' And she smiled, and walked back into his room. It was times like these that I really knew that Kevin and John were more of a gift to me than to my parents.

We walked back to the waiting room and found Emmett reading an old magazine. He stood when we entered, and we all walked to the elevator, and main front doors.

'I'm sorry.' He said.

'For what?' I asked, confused.

'For not being able to be everything to you.'

'What?' I stopped and allowed the boys to act up for the moment.

'I know it hurts you that I can't have kids. And I'm sorry.'

'Oh Emmett,' I hugged his rib cage, which was as far as I could reach without his help. He put his arms around my shoulders. 'Don't ever be sorry for that. Just having you is too much to ask. And you are all I want. As long as I have you, I don't need anything else.' I looked up and gold met violet with a spark. Emmett's eyes burned into mine, searching, wondering if I was telling the truth. He seemed content with what he found, and his eyes softened.

I held his eyes for a moment longer, and then took his hand to walk to the Jeep.

'We can stay at my house tonight.' I said.

'Rose!' a woman yelled.

I turned to find my mother waving me over from the hospital lobby. When I got to her, she smiled.

'Do you mind going to Seattle and buying the Christmas gifts for the boys? With your father here, and Christmas so close, I want to make sure it gets done.'

'Of course I'll go.' I told her. She grabbed my hands briefly, and turned back to the elevator.

I walked back to Emmett, already planning the trip in my head, and what I would buy.

I was thinking about the gifts I would buy all through the ride to my house, and while I made spaghetti for the boys. When I curled up with Emmett, I was asleep in seconds, but the last thing I heard was Em whispering 'I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone Rose. It kills me to see you without something you want so much.' But I don't think I was meant to hear it.

I just took his hand and held it on his chest as I fell asleep.


	7. The Curse of Beauty

_**The Curse Of Beauty**_

_**AN:**_

This chapter contains mature content, including rape. If this will upset you, do NOT read it!

----I cried while I wrote this, so I want to warn readers again: Do NOT read this if you are upset by violence. But who wouldn't be? I just felt that this had to happen for the story to have purpose. It _is_ extremely sad and heart-breaking, I know. But Rose is a tough girl.

Thanks teamEMandRo for being the most coolspice beta anyone could ask for. She has two good stories ya'll should read.

Reviews make me update quicker, so hit that butyon and leave me feedback!

*&^&*

The rest of my week was uneventful, aside from my Dad coming back home. My normal routine, which now included Emmett, was back in order, and I was… The tiny wheels in my brain turned as I searched for the right word. Finally I found it. I was happy.

I walked across the cafeteria and sat down casually in my usual seat beside Em, and immediately dug into my chicken salad.

'Hungry?' Em asked with a chuckle. We had forgone the talking in French thing a while back, when Em and I had stopped being the 'It' couple. That title now belonged to Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. Again. They were on and off like a light switch, and after it was clear Em and I weren't making our relationship overly public, the attention had thankfully turned to the Messica drama for the time being.

'You have _no_ idea.' I responded through a mouth full of lettuce and tomato.

Emmett looked away, and I noticed the others weren't making eye contact with me either. Something had to be wrong.

I put my fork down on the table loudly. 'All right. Spill.' I demanded of them.

Bella seemed to want to sink into Edward's side and become invisible while Jasper was looking at me intently.

'We're leaving tomorrow for Denali.' Emmett blurted, he was speaking so fast that it took me a minute to register what he was saying.

'What's in Denali?' I eventually asked, processing his words.

'O-others…' he trailed off nervously, leaving me to guess what he meant. And I knew, other vampires.

'For how long?' I questioned him, needing to know when I could be with him again. Why the hell was Jasper looking at me that way? He was staring so intensely that he looked like a statue; not breathing, or blinking. It was starting to anger me. What was I, a circus animal?

'For at least a week. They're having trouble with a newborn and they need our help.' He said softly but I could see the glitter of excitement sparkle in his eyes, and if I knew Em, that sparkle was in anticipation for an impending fight.

I grabbed his hand and held it tight so he knew I was serious. 'Be. Careful. Do not do anything reckless, I want you back in one piece.' I told him sternly.

His eyes softened, and when our eyes didn't disconnect I began to feel warm in my belly.

'So, you're letting me go?!' He looked like a five year old on Christmas morning.

I looked away. 'Like I could stop you.' I mumbled, with a tinge of sadness.

He gripped my chin and made me look at him. 'If you threw a fit I would stay…' he didn't seem to want that to happen. Which was very understandable. No one in their right minds would want to be on Rosalie Hale's, fake affront or not, bad side. Select few could get away unscathed.

'I wouldn't do that... Maybe. Okay, I would, but I'm tired.' I confessed to him and he seemed to understand why I wasn't putting up a fight. I wasn't tired in the lack-of-sleep sense; I was tired of trouble. I just wanted to settle back into my abnormal life and be happy.

Emmett kissed my cheek lovingly and I smiled genuinely. The table visibly relaxed, and we talked about menial things the rest of the lunch period. Emmett and Edward had decided to leave right after lunch, so I was forced to say goodbye to him earlier than I wanted.

I stood, wrapped in Emmett's arms, almost crying. I had seen Emmett every day since the first day of school, excluding those few sunny days. And even then he had been on my balcony at sunset. Thoughts of him glowing in the red light of the sunset made me want to throw that fit now. But I mustered my strength and refrained.

'I love you more than anything. I'll be back before you know it.' Em whispered to me softly.

'I love you more.' I teased. 'I'll be waiting.' I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him chastely before going in more slowly. We kissed slowly, enjoying the contact. Our tongues moved in a lazy battle, and Edward cleared his throat. I pulled away and closed my eyes, resting my forehead on Em's chest.

'Come on Em. I thought you were excited to take care of Montana's bear problem!'

Emmett sighed. 'Bye Rose.' He said, still not letting him go.

I pulled back reluctantly. 'See you. Soon.' I added sternly.

He nodded and got into Edward's Volvo. Edward gave me a quick hug before getting in the driver's seat. I waved and turned to go to my class. I was definitely late, but Bella covered for me when I got to my Spanish class. She asked Mrs. Cuechas a question that made the teacher furrow her brow, and I slipped by unnoticed. After nodding her head a few times, Bella sat beside me.

'We'll be back soon.' She sympathized. I nodded.

'It's weird. Not having him here. I think, 'Oh, when I get home, I'll get Em to come with me to Seattle to buy the boys' gifts.' And then I remember he is going to _Alaska!_' I complained selfishly.

'Just think of it as a stupid vacation our parents are forcing on us.' Bella offered, and then shook her head soon after. 'Carlisle and Esme don't match the word 'forceful', do they?'

I laughed and shook my head as I got out my book so I could pretend I was working.

'So, what _exactly_ is in Denali?' I asked Bella curiously, not fully understanding.

Bella got interested in her jacket quick, so I knew I might not like the answer to my question.

'Well. A coven, like us, lives there…' She began.

'Bella, tell me. What is it? A succubus?' I laughed at my joke, but Bella looked like she might cry.

'Are you fucking serious? A succubus? You have to be kidding me.' I sighed and rubbed my temples.

'That's not even the worst part. Emmet has…a history with Tanya. They were once close, but not so much anymore. Tanya likes humans.' Bella shivered.

I tried to calm my racing heart, but it was no use. I was jealous by nature, and knowing this woman, vampire, had taken Emmett in ways I couldn't made me feel rage well up in my chest. I took a deep breath, and blew it out loudly.

'It's okay. I trust him. Emmett likes humans too.' I added. Bella nodded and rolled her eyes.

'I meant that's why they don't kill humans. They like them sexually. Emmett just has standards, not ulterior motives.' She clarified for me.

After Spanish, I left. I knew Emmett leaving wasn't the end of the world, but it felt that way. Plus, it was only Monday, what was I supposed to do for a week? I slumped in my seat. The only good thing about Em being gone is that I got to drive my cute little Mustang.

I turned on the radio to fill the silence around me. I almost laughed out loud at how I was crumbling without Emmett. I would be lying if I said he hadn't put me back together like some fucked up version of Humpty Dumpty. All of the king's horses, and all of the king's men couldn't put Rose back together again; but Emmett could.

I passed a billboard advertising the mall in Seattle, and my brain gave an audible click.

Shopping!

Shopping always takes my mind off of everything. I drove home, changed into a sweater dress, black heels, and grabbed a navy blue parka, and headed for the mall. When I came to the interstate, I cranked up the Nine Inch Nails until it shook the car, and broke the law in speeding to Seattle. It was much too cold to put my convertible top down, and I was tempted, but the snow falling in dime sized flakes swayed me in favor of just turning the heat up.

The drive was close to two hours, and I was glad when I finally parked in a small parking lot by a Starbucks. I got out and wished that I had worn boots. The snow beside my car was already a half an inch over my toes. I grimaced and walked into the coffee shop.

It smelled wonderful, and wasn't very busy. I walked to the counter and ordered a hot chocolate, and tried to be nice to the boy working there. He was obviously undressing me with his eyes, and I could see his erection straining in his pants as he got my marshmallows. He swallowed audibly and handed it to me.

'Thank you!' And I gave him my best 'I know I'm hot, but you can't have me!' smile. He smiled back hesitantly, but I was already turning to leave.

When I got outside I decided to walk along the sidewalk to window shop. The mall wasn't far from here, and a lot of the family owned businesses and small designer boutiques had things I would like. Plus I was shopping for Alice and Bella too. They needed cute little things to show off their cute little bodies.

I paused at a high end lingerie store, but balked when I saw how packed the store was. People were literally hitting each other to get thongs to match their bra and garter set. I shook my head and continued on to the mall.

When I walked in, it was like a breath of fresh air. New clothes and new perfume scented air. I walked to the Victoria's Secret and got Alice and Bella both cute bra and panty sets. I left that store and went to the Ralph Lauren boutique. I got Esme a pair of beige slacks and a deep blue cashmere top, and grabbed Edward a green shirt that would make his hair stand out more than it already did.

I got Emmett three button down shirts; one was blue, one was white, and the other pink. I would make him wear the pink one. I grabbed Jasper a blue cashmere sweater, just because he had blonde hair. The blue would look good with it. Now I was down to Carlisle.

Tricky.

I decided to go to the antique book store on my way back to my car.

Next I went to an American Eagle for Bella and Alice. I always teased Alice about their wardrobes holding nothing casual.

Alice had told me kindly that she would rather drop dead than wear 'casual'.

So I got her a pink logo t-shirt, and Bella a blue sweater. I laughed to myself when I thought of Alice's face when I pouted for her to try on the shirt I bought.

Next I went to the Toys R' Us and went straight for the boys section. I knew Kevin liked cars and G.I. Joe, so I grabbed him a few Hotwheels I thought looked nice, and a few video games. I would buy him clothes too, but he wouldn't like it.

John, on the other hand, liked to get clothes. But he also liked dinosaurs. I bought him a T-Rex that came to my knees and did all sorts of T-Rex-ish stuff. Hell if I knew. I also grabbed him a nice baseball, and Kev a football.

I knew I would come back again, and remembering my car was parked a few streets over, I checked out. I didn't have too many bags, but they were enough. I lugged my bags to a nice French restaurant and was happy that they had a table open. The couple in front of me who had just been told there were no tables didn't look happy, though. I smiled and told them I had a reservation. They didn't believe me.

After I ordered my Emincé de Volaille sauce Roquefort - Pommes de terre sautées—or thinly sliced fillet of chicken with Roquefort sauce and sautéed potatoes as it is commonly known, I pulled out a book I had been working on reading. The waiter was thrilled to hear me order and converse with him in his native Language, so he brought me a small assortment of chocolates. There were cherry filled, crème filled, and they all tasted like heaven.

I opened my book, Bitten, by Kelly Armstrong, and immersed myself into the world of werewolves and Changing. The main character was such a strong woman, even when she was betrayed by her love. I could relate, to an extent. I mean, Royce hadn't turned me into a werewolf.

When my food came, I ate slowly, enjoying the imported cheese. The chicken was perfect, and went well with the sparkling wine I had ordered. As soon as I was done, I paid my bill and left.

My phone rang as soon as I was outside.

'Hello?'

'Rose? Oh, thank God! I had a vision! You need to stay away from Royce at all costs. I know you're in Seattle, and he does too. He followed you. It's blurry; he hasn't made a decision, but STAY AWAY!' Alice cried out to me.

'What Alice? You're not making sense. Slow down.' I drew my eyebrows together in confusion.

'Stay away from Royce. He's not in his right mind at the moment. His decisions aren't set in stone, so I don't know what he'll do. But I know it's bad. Stay away from him Rose. We're on our way back right now, but Edward won't be there for at least another hour, an hour and a half at most. Promise me.' Alice sounded hysterical.

'I promise Alice. I haven't seen him, but I won't go looking either.' I promised her.

Alice sighed. 'I have a bad feeling Rose.'

'I'll be careful. I'm getting cold so I'm going to go now. Tell everyone I love them.'

'Okay, we love you too. Just be safe.'

'I will. Bye.' And I hung up.

I started walking again, paying no attention that I was passing fewer and fewer people, and the streetlights were on. The night had grown colder while I was eating, and the snow was a few inches deeper now. It was still coming down in big flakes, and I caught one on my tongue. Two men leaning against a building laughing drew my attention away from my fantasy world.

I glared, and realized I knew them. Royce and his cousin from Georgia, John King. John and his parents came in every Christmas, so I had met him and knew him well enough. I stopped.

'Hello John. Royce.' I nodded and John scowled. I started to walk away, heeding Alice's warning, but John's voice cause me to stop.

'She has nice, big tits Royce. Too bad you had to let her go.' John commented.

"'Let me go?'" I asked, automatically becoming angered.

John looked back at me, and I noticed his eyes were blood shot. Royce's were too. 'Don't you worry your tight little ass about it, sugar.'

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, but Royce grabbed my arm.

'Wait, I want to talk to you.' He laughed with John as if they were sharing some private joke. I jerked my arm away, but Royce just grabbed me harder.

'Are you high?' I seethed.

'Maybe. I'm _high_ on LIFE!' he yelled. I flinched at the mocking tone. I started to feel fear crawling its way up and setting in my chest like icicles.

Royce untied my jacket, exposing my legs from mid-thigh down. They both checked out my body with leisurely stares. 'Isn't she lovelier than all of your Georgia peaches, Johnny Boy?' He asked smugly.

John laughed. 'Well, it's hard to tell, she's all covered up!' he drawled.

He started to drag me towards an alley way, but I dug my heels into the ground. John came from behind and lifted me up, carrying me towards the dead end.

I kicked at John's shins. 'This isn't funny!' I yelled. I remembered them doing this two years ago, getting ready to throw me into Royce's indoor pool.

John brought one hand up and slapped me. 'No yelling. And STOP kicking me!' as if to emphasize his point, he threw me to the ground. I landed hard on my knees, and cried out when I saw the gifts I had just bought scattered in the snow.

John laughed and walked to the head of the alley, leaving me alone with Royce. He turned and yanked me to my feet. I was so pissed; I could have sworn my vision was tainted red.

'What the fuck is the matter with you?' I screeched. He grabbed my arms and I tried to back up. I couldn't. I knew I would have matching bruises this time. 'Let me go!' I yelled.

He smiled a sad smile. 'You'll learn one day Rosy. I am the one in control. Not. You.' And he hit me.

Now, I have never been hit like this in my life, so I don't have the experience to say, but it fucking _hurt._ I didn't even see his fist coming, so it was a complete surprise when it connected with my cheek. I heard a crack, and then blinding pain erupted under my eye and pulsed like a crown around my head.

I flew backwards off my feet and hit my head on a metal garbage can. I was dazed for a second, but reached up to touch my cheek gingerly. I started crying when I felt a small dent where my cheek bone should be prominent. Royce's graduation ring had broken the skin, and blood seeped in a stream down my neck and stained my dress. I stood quickly and started to back away towards the opening of the alley, but Royce followed me with a smile.

The cold now felt like it was biting into my skin, and one of my heels had flown off when I fell. Royce's hand twitched before he brought his hand slowly to the back of my head. He kissed me slowly on the lips, but bit my bottom lip painfully when I wouldn't let him in. I started to cry harder when he threaded his finger into the hair at the nape of my neck.

He jerked my head back, pulling some of my hair out at the roots, and laughed when I cried out. He seemed to enjoy my pain.

Survival instinct kicked in then; fight or flight. Flight was not an option with only one heel, and John was waiting at the mouth of the alley. My bare foot had already been sliced once by glass, so I knew that if I could run it wouldn't be fast enough.

So I had to fight.

I brought my knee up and connected between his legs. He hissed through his teeth, but didn't let go of my hair. He held me at arm's length to check himself. I threw myself at him then, and he was surprised enough to let go.

'Fucking bitch!' he growled. I started to run, whether I knew it would work or not. Each step into the snow felt like a million knives stabbing the soles of my feet, and before I got six feet Royce had grabbed the back of my jacket. He threw me to the ground, and before I could move he was on top of me. I punched him as hard as I could in the mouth, but he didn't even flinch.

He smiled.

I knew then that I would not leave this alley with just a few scratches and bruises. That thought made me fight harder. I wrenched my body from side to side as much as I could and screamed like a banshee. Royce took my wrists in one hand and held them above my head while he ripped my dress with the other hand. He shoved it half way up my abdomen and I started kicking. I knew now what he was trying.

He sat on my stomach to hold me; his knees on either side of me as he reached for something over my head. I could feel his hardness and it made me want to throw up.

Before my stricken eyes he held up the pink shirt I had bought for Em. He shoved as much of it as he could into my mouth and tied the sleeves around my head, thoroughly gagging me. I screamed into the shirt, but only strangled yelps sounded through the fabric. He scooted down and forced my knees apart.

'No!' I screamed, over and over again. But I knew no one would hear. I started to shake my head from side to side, as if I was shaking the image of what was happening from my head.

I heard a rip, and screamed as Royce shoved into me, ripping away my virginity. I screamed and thrashed, sobbing at the searing pain his negligence was causing. I used my tongue to push at my gag while he panted above me, and when he licked my cheek I lost it.

With one final wrench the gag was out of my mouth. I screamed so loud that Royce jerked on top of me, but he started to laugh.

'Scream. No one will hear.'

And scream I did. So loud that after six or seven my voice cracked. I couldn't scream anymore, but Royce was distracted with palming my breasts, so he had let my hands go. Mistake. Almost paralyzed with pain and fear, I felt around my head. I squeaked when I cut my hand on a jagged rock, but Royce didn't notice. I think he might have liked it.

Royce shuddered, and started moving in quick, hard spurts that made my entire womb and stomach sear with pain. I sobbed louder than ever, begging every God I could think of to make the pain stop. Royce slowed, and I shuddered when I thought of what was happening to me.

'You're so wet for me.' He mused as he came.

I was definitely wet, but not the way he thought. I could feel the blood dripping down and around my butt cheeks. I felt him harden inside of me, and he hit me again, this time in the stomach.

He moaned when I clenched involuntarily around him, and he wrapped his hands around my neck as he started to thrust again. I panicked, and tried to wiggle away again.

'God, you're like an Angel. So beautiful.' He moaned.

Lack of oxygen made my vision go blurry, and I knew he planned to kill me. Every chance he got, he would punch or slap a different part of my body, and I was losing consciousness. With one last burst of strength, or adrenaline, I brought the jagged rock I had found to his temple.

He yelped, shuddered, and dropped on top of me.

Fresh tears trailed down my cheeks, and I threw Royce off of me. His blood spatter mingled with mine, and I flinched when his head hit the ground. I backed into the side of the trash can and waited for him to get up, madder than ever. My hands were shaking so hard that I barely got my jacket tied to cover myself.

Snow melted and refroze in my hair, and my ears and nose felt numb. I stood slowly, never taking my eyes off of Royce, and peeked around the trash can to see John. He was playing with his cell phone. I crouched down as low as I could and inched my way towards Royce. Every movement caused pain to shoot through my body, and I was covered in blood. I cried as quietly as I could and touched Royce's neck.

There was no pulse.

I moved my shaking hands to turn him flat on his back. I drew back quickly, expecting his eyes to fly open like some Hollywood horror film, but he stayed still. I bent my head to listen to his heart and feel for his breath, but both were absent. I had to hold a hand over my mouth to trap the sob and not alert John.

I stood and started walking towards him. I didn't have any shoes now, and I had goose flesh covering every inch of my body. When I was a few feet away, John turned and let out a girly scream. I walked past him in the direction of the Hospital, and upon looking back I saw him run into the alley to find Royce. I was glad he hadn't pursued me. I would't think twice about killing him if he tried to hurt me like Royce had.

I knew I looked awful. Icicles for hair, blood covering me, ripped clothes, smeared make-up, and a limp. But I didn't care. I was _alive._

I walked through the front doors of the hospital, and didn't even glance at the gasping people waiting for service.

I walked up to a tiny nurse sitting at the desk, her eyes wide with fear. She swallowed and hurried around the desk to stabilize my wobbly body.

'My name is Rosalie Hale, and I was just raped by Royce King in an alley.' I started to sob again. 'I think I- I th-th- I think I killed him!' I wailed.

My legs gave out and another nurse shot forward to catch me. I passed out as the put me on a gurney.

*&&*

AN:

The book I mentioned is called Bitten, and it is by Kelly Armstrong. It is the first of a series called _Women of the _Otherworld and I highly recommend it.

Thanks for all of the amazing reviews, and thanks to those of you who favorite storied, and favorite authored me. Love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything featured there, but I do own the story line. Music and the outfit Rose wore this chapter are on my profile, so check it out if you want.

--Marie : )


	8. Backtracking

_**AN:**_

Sorry it took so long to get this up! I'll try to get the next one up faster! This chapter was another that got to me, and I was sad while I wrote it. Listen to my playlist while you read it! It totally said what Rose had on her mind, and...just listen to it! Pinky Promise you won't regret it : )

I was floating.

I couldn't remember how I got up here or how I was floating, but I was. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling going back down would be bad. Going back would mean pain. And anger. I didn't even know what I would be going to, but I knew someone would be mad, but I couldn't remember who, or why they were going to be mad.

What, or where, was up though? What was _down?_ If I could just _remember… _

I felt a tug deep in my gut, but I ignored it. I knew it would be bad to go back. I could just float up here forever; maybe I could even learn to move again. Then I could fly. I would be just like a bird, free and wild. Able to do whatever I wanted. It sounded wonderful.

I would fly over the oceans and foreign beauties like the pyramids, or maybe even Italy. I had always wanted to go to Italy. I could even ask Emmett to fly-

Emmett.

That name stirred something and I started to fall. I started to remember. I remembered Royce hurting me, making me do things I hadn't wanted to do. He had hit me. And his cousin John had guarded the alley so no one caught him.

I was raped.

I crashed into my body and jerked awake. At first everything was blurry, and the lights were bright. Pain brought me abruptly back to my senses and I was hooked up to tubes and needles. I moved my arm and I felt the pull of the I.V. that was stuck in my wrist.

'Ow.' I said to the offending needle, glaring at it. And then I remembered that it was an inanimate object. I looked at my arms and noted their pristine state, besides being covered I huge purplish black bruises. That means that the staff had cleaned Royce's and my blood off of my body.

Royce.

I sat up quickly and was hit with a wave of dizziness.

'Whoa.' A female voice said, and I was lowered back down to the mattress by small, cold arms. I started to cry; I had been cold like that. From lying in the snow. I had lain in the snow, and it had frozen me, hurt me too. Everything wanted to hurt me. The ground had hurt my legs and feet, and the snow had frozen me everywhere. The rock split my hand open, and Royce's fists had split my cheek and lips.

Royce had done more damage than anything, though. I could feel the bruises on my legs and torso; I could feel the pain and tightness between my legs if I moved.

What if those cold arms were trying to hurt me?

I started to hit at the arms. I felt the I.V. rip from my wrist, and a machine started to scream at me. Wild, erratic beeping went off somewhere by my head, and I started to panic. What if the beeping stopped? What did _that_ mean?

I screamed once and the cold arms disappeared, replaced by warm ones. I knew warm was good, it felt good. Warm scared away the cold. The warm arms wrapped around me, and the beeping started to slow, and the blaring scream of the other _thing_ was slapped off by the warm arms. Warm was safe, I could tell.

I opened my eyes again, but only one; the other refused to obey the commands sent to it by my brain. I shut the other immediately, afraid something was wrong. I lifted my hand to touch the other eye and gasped. It was swollen shut.

'Rosalie?' the warmth asked me.

'Whuh?' I was confused.

'Open your eyes.' A gentle voice commanded.

I opened my one eye again, and took in the soft face above me. The face was tan, and the hair was long and dark. The girl was beautiful, with deep brown eyes shaped like almonds.

'I'm Leah.' She informed me. 'I'm going to sit you up, okay? We have to check for damage.'

I nodded slowly, my reason coming back. I knew I was in the hospital now, and nothing would hurt me that wasn't helping at the same time.

Leah lifted me by my shoulders easily, as if I weighed nothing. I had a fleeting thought of floating, and wondered if I _was_ weightless.

I heard a buzzing and the bed moved towards me, lifting up. Leah arranged pillows to support my head and I collapsed.

'How long have I been in here?' I asked.

'You've been in a brief coma for over twenty four hours. The police came, and took samples of the blood on you, but we have to check the rest of your body for broken bones and concussions. We couldn't do much while you were knocked out.'

Twenty four hours…'Okay.' Something scratched in the back of my mind. Something about _someone_ coming in an hour and a half. I knew someone should be here.

My mind clicked. 'Where is Edward? And Emmett?'

'The Cullens are in the waiting room.' Leah started to feel up and down my arms, squeezing lightly.

'What about my Mother and Father?' I asked, fearing the answer.

Her face darkened. 'We called, but your Mother said she couldn't just leave your Father alone. Something about a surgery…'

I shut my eyes and leaned my head back. Of course she couldn't leave him, I chastised myself. He just had major surgery. And that would be asking her to put me first, before him. We couldn't have that.

I located the elastic band that was always around my left wrist and was happy it was still there. I took it and put my hair up in a high pony tail. Something moved in the corner of the room, and my eyes widened for a second before recognizing Bella.

'Bella!' I exclaimed, smiling. Her face broke into a gorgeous, elated smile, and she walked forward. She held her hand out to me, as if I were a timid dog. I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion and took her hand.

Cold.

I flinched. Bella noticed.

'It's not you.' I said quickly.

'I understand.' She assured me, coming closer.

'Honey, you need to leave. We have to do the head to toe examination.' Leah said sweetly.

I started to panic. Bella couldn't leave me. 'Can Bella please stay? I would feel much more comfortable.' I could feel the sting of tears.

'If it would make you feel better, than of course she can stay.' Leah fussed over my blanket and left the room.

The next two hours were the second most horrific things I had to go through in my life. Gloved hands poked and prodded with tools that I couldn't even pronounce the names of. The sting of antiseptic was crawling on my skin, and everything hurt. Bella held my hand the whole time, and I'm sure that if I hadn't had her through the whole process I would have broken down. I could feel the makings of feelings from B.E. (Before Emmett.)

Back before I met Emmett, I was always on the tip of a knife, ready to fall down one side. Most of the time, I fell slowly down the sharp edge, and I did thoughtless things. Weed, liquor, and cutting myself were regular occurrences back before I had a reason to be happy. To be truly happy, anyway.

Many people would argue that I _had _had reason enough to be happy, and that I would be greedy to ask for more. But is it really greed to want the things that make you _yourself_ happy, instead of the others around you happy? I thought for a long time that I just had to accept the things I already had in my privileged life.

But now I think differently. Now, when I think back to B.E., it's as if I was a different person. I could barely fathom why I subjected myself to the criticism of my mother, and my peers. My own mother, the biggest hypocrite I have ever met, was the worst thing for me. I believed everything she said without question. I was in gymnastics as soon as I could walk; I was put on my first diet when I was six years old.

But that isn't me anymore.

Now, I sometimes catch myself smiling at something Emmett had said three days ago. Thinking about him always made me happy. Elated, even. Now I even caught myself just _being me,_ and I would think 'Wow. So this is what it's like? Real love? Real happiness?'. I could barely believe it, even now.

And then Royce came back. He ripped it all away out of sheer lost pride. I was hurt all over, and hadn't even been able to look at myself for longer than a few seconds. But that was all it took; a few seconds.

I was bruised on almost every square inch of skin, especially my abdomen. My once creamy white back was now littered with bruises and cuts—cuts that would scar. My arms were in tatters, and my nails, which were always done professionally, had been ripped off when I clawed the ground, trying to get away…My feet were so full of small and large cuts that it hurt to walk, but my face was the worst.

My cheek bone was fractured from where Royce's ring slammed into my face, and it was a sickening burst of color; dark red cuts battling with the royal purple and deep blue bruises. My lips were atrocious, scabbed over so much that when I spoke they ripped, and I bled more. I had thrown up as soon as I saw myself.

My doctor, Dr. Pratt, assured me that I would heal. I had immediately liked her when she walked in the room; she had an aura about her that, had you been on her bad side, you knew she could kick your ass.

'I know not _everything_ will heal, honey. I mean your physical self will heal. You have to work on the emotional side. I'm going to prescribe you some Cymbalta, and I want you to take it until you feel you're ready to face this shit that's been dealt to you. I also want you to come back at monthly intervals so I can make sure the vaginal lacerations are healing correctly.' She finished sternly, and I flinched at the word _lacerations._

'Rose?' Dr. Pratt asked gently.

I closed my eyes and didn't meet her gaze. Laceration was a fancy word for tear. I knew that in some cases of rape, the women couldn't have children anymore, due to these tears.

'Will I be able to have children?' I asked, without opening my eyes.

'I can't tell you that. The severity of your condition is high, and you lost a lot of blood. If you're injuries don't heal perfectly, there is a chance you may never be able to conceive. But I think you will heal nicely.' She added supportively.

Leah knocked on the door, and she walked in with a tiny female police officer.

'Rosalie Hale?' she asked me.

'Yes.'

'I'm Officer Lenoir. Royce King,' she looked at the clipboard in her hands. 'Royce King II was found dead, in an alley on twenty second street. He died of trauma to the head. I understand that you were violated, but I need you to tell me what happened.' I looked up at her, she was about Bella's size, but she had fiery red hair and ice blue eyes.

I suddenly felt an overwhelming force of sadness wash over me. I _had _killed Royce. Up until now, I had been able to convince myself it was a dream. At least the killing him part. Everything else was painfully obvious, but that—I didn't know if I could live with the knowledge that I had ended a life, even after said life ruined my existence.

It was possible that I could never conceive, it was also possible that I would be afraid to even kiss Emmett. Dr. Pratt had told me all about PTSD, but I still couldn't even imagine being afraid of Emmett. He was everything to me, how could I ever fear loving, caring, protective and kind Emmett?

The answer was that I couldn't.

I raised my eyes to the officer, and I told her everything. As soon as I started speaking, Bella's small arms had wrapped around me, and I had buried my face in her hair; hiding as I told my tale.

I told her slowly about shopping, and eating my chicken. I hesitated when I got to the part where I saw Royce and John on the sidewalk, but I plunged forward.

'He hit me so hard. I…I've never seen him so empty. So _cold._' I shook my head as my mind fought the images and sensations berating my mind.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath right now.

I hadn't noticed it before—couldn't place the scent. But now I could tell you everything about the situation. He had been drinking Bacardi; straight from the bottle. And he also smelled of weed, and Marlboro cigarettes. I told the officer all of this. Everything I could remember.

I don't remember when I started crying, but I was soon curled in on myself, and Bella looked so stricken. If she could have, I knew she would have been bawling with me.

Even worse than crying in front of strangers while telling them about such horrific things, I began to remember. In such detail that I began to think I would never forget.

Cold hands moving along my stomach, freezing me from the inside out. Dead, arctic blue eyes trained on my contorted face. Transfixed by my agony.

The light fading in those ghastly eyes; fading with the owner's heartbeat. I had done that. I had avenged myself. I had gone all of the way—but at what price. Royce's life?

Shouldn't I feel good about all of this? Shouldn't I be happy? I was a _survivor._ _I_ was alive. _I_ could still see my family, and have a family.

Royce couldn't.

Soon, my speech became slow, unintelligible. I couldn't make my mouth form words anymore; I was gone. I hated myself. If I had just done what Royce wanted a long time ago, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be hurt, and he wouldn't be dead.

_It's all my fault! _My mind screamed at me. I realized by Bella's stricken expression that I had spoken aloud.

'No Rose! It isn't. None of this is your fault.' Bella assured me, wiping my tears, cautious of my swollen cheek. There was a bandage over the cut now, and I was glad it was covered. No one would see the evidence of my idiotic choices.

'Can I shower now?' I asked abruptly.

'If you wait just a little longer, you can go home.' The officer said.

Where was home?

*

After the officer took pictures of my injuries, she informed me it was clear by my physical state that I had killed Royce out of self defense, but I still had to go to court. I would have to face Royce's parents. They would hate me for what I had done to their pride and joy; their only child.

I would never admit it aloud, but if I thought back, I had known the implications of my actions. I had known that the jagged tip of the rock would most likely result in permanent brain damage or death if I hit Royce hard enough. I had known.

And I still did it.

My mood blackened as the night went on; I was passed from doctor to doctor, sewed up, prescribed meds, covered in band-aids and ace wrap, and given a brace for a fractured wrist. By the time they let me leave the emergency ward of the hospital, I was in a deep state of depression.

I had ended a life. Stopped the existence of a sentient creature. I had caused Royce pain, albeit how long the pain actually lasted. I had _hit_ him with the pointed end of a _rock._ I couldn't believe it. Signing my medical papers right now with nurses cooing and doctors worrying and Bella fretting; I have never felt more alone.

I was never very religious, but I was pretty sure killing someone was pretty high up there on God's shit list.

Killing was immoral, and disgusting. I could feel my own disgust at myself, and I hated it. I resented every feeling of self hate because my reason for killing Royce was justifiable. He had violated me in the worst way possible, and I knew he was planning to kill me. I could feel it in my bones that my life had been in danger, and I had reacted instinctually. My self-preservation had kicked in. It may sound cliché and dramatic, but only one of us was going to walk out of that alley alive. He got a surprise when he found out it was _me_ who was going to live instead of him.

By the time I gave my last assurance of my emotional state and signed my last paper, I was a ticking time bomb. I felt so pissed off at what had happened to me, and how I had handled it, that I felt indestructible.

Not in the literal sense, but I felt icy; detached. When I walked into the waiting room to meet Emmett and the others, Jasper and Edward both actually flinched at the malevolence in my thoughts.

Emmett stood across the room from me; eyes black with rage, skin pale. His face was open and full of love and worry though.

We regarded each other coolly and his eyes dragged slowly from my head to my toes, face darkening as he looked. I took a step forward, and another. When I got within two feet of him, I stopped. He towered over my tiny frame, and any other time this would have made me feel safe, and protected. Now that I knew what people who I had trusted could do, I felt intimidated.

Emmett's bulk terrified me for a split second before I made myself stop and think. This is Emmett we're talking about. I had already decided I wasn't going to be afraid of him.

Once resolve kicked in, I reached my hand out slowly and touched his chest. He didn't feel very cold; more room temperature. Before I knew what was happening I was crying and smiling and in his arms. He held me tight, and buried his face in my hair; all thoughts of hate and revenge were shoved out of my mind as Emmett's overwhelming presence filled my very being.

'I was so worried Rose. I'm never leaving again. You'll have to kill me to get me to leave your side ever again. Sweet baby Jesus, I love you so much. Damnit, if that bastard wasn't already dead…My Rose…' He murmured endearments in my ear as me rubbed my back softly. I pulled back to look at his face, and when he saw me a muscle in his jaw clenched. He reached out a finger slowly and ran in along my lip.

His finger had blood covering it when he brought it into view.

I stood frozen. 'Emmett…' I knew what blood was to him. He could drain me in a second, before any of his family could react.

He met my eyes, and in a deliberate movement, wiped the blood on his pants leg nonchalantly. Alice came out of nowhere and handed me a tissue, her face tight with remorse and worry.

When I saw her I crumbled again.

'Oh Alice!' I wrapped my arms around her neck and sobbed into her neck. She repeated that she was sorry over and over again.

'It's all my fault. I should have known. We should have gotten here faster!' she was also crying; but her cheeks would be dry. Vampires couldn't make tears.

'No Alice. Not even you could have prevented this from happening. And you warned me, I just wasn't quick enough in heeding that warning.' I assured her.

She looked at me with doubt. 'You're not mad?'

'Of course I'm mad. But not at you. Never.' Her face brightened slightly and she hugged me again before she was waved away by Esme.

Esme touched my cheek just under the cut there and her face scrunched up in shared sympathy and pain.

'You'll stay with us for a while, won't you?' Esme asked, ever the doting mother.

'Yes.' I told her. It would be a welcome relief to get away from my mother. Plus I didn't want to be close to town when news got out about what happened. I felt ashamed and embarrassed and exposed…I didn't even know what to call this emotion. Just yucky.

I walked back to Emmett and fit myself into his side whilst Carlisle finished his doctor talk with the ones who had supervised my examination. When he was satisfied he had learned everything about the case, he ushered us out the door.

_**AN:**_

Huge thanks to my beta teamEMandRO, and to all of the awesome buggers out there who favorite storied, favorite authored, and commented! I truly loooove to read those things… Anyway, playlist is up on my profile, along with the outfits for all of the chapters. I don't even know why I do those outfit things, they're just fun…

--Marie : )


	9. 16 Weeks

AN: Okay, here it is. Don't hate me. Playlist is on my profile, check it out!

Emmett drove slowly home. He didn't say anything, but his silence spoke volumes. I could feel rage emitting in waves from his body. His hands were clenched in tight fists around the steering wheel, and I could hear his teeth grinding.

I put my hand on his arm and his eyes snapped to mine.

"I'm fine." I assured him, summoning up a fake smile from Fake Rose.

Emmett's eyes softened and he formed his hand to my cheek. "Don't do that with me. I want the real Rose, not her shadow." I widened my eyes, and he must have seen the questions on my brain.

"When you switch to fake Rosalie the light in your eyes just goes out. It's like you're paying rapt attention, but no one is home up here." He tapped my head. I smiled more genuinely and he relaxed.

Emmett didn't even ask if I wanted to go to my house, he just drove straight to his. I was glad; I didn't want to have to answer that awkward question. 'Want me to take you home to your abrasive Father and uncaring Mother?' 'Well, um, no thanks. I like my family responsive.' Yep, definitely glad he knew me so well. As we drove up his winding drive way, I couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful a shower would be.

I looked down at my hands and my heart leapt into my throat, which closed up to choke me. What was left of my nails had blood underneath them and all around the outer edges where nail met skin. I felt sick again.

I was out of the car before Emmett threw it in park, and was in the bathroom faster than any vampire could carry me. I dropped to the bathroom floor and my first heave brought tears to my eyes. Cool hands wiped my hair from my face, and I flinched.

Cold.

I heaved again and rested my cheek on the toilet seat. I brought my hand to my face and wiped the clammy sweat from my forehead, and gave one last heave as if my body was punishing my stupidity.

I fell back onto my ass on the bathroom floor, and watched Emmett turn on the shower, tight lipped. Watching him take care of me made me even more sick.

I barely made it to the toilet this time.

After all the contents of my stomach were emptied, my brain decided that wasn't enough. I dry heaved a few times before Carlisle came in and handed me a small pill. I swallowed blindly and before I could move to see if I was going to throw up again, Emmett had me standing. He lifted me into the shower, clothes still on, and stepped in after me. He sat on his knees in front of me and used a wash cloth to gently wipe the grime and blood from my hair and neck. When he was satisfied that my face was clean, he moved to my hands.

He produced a small scrub brush from thin air and squeezed shower gel onto the bristles, and began to scrub my nails. Vanilla wafted into my nose. I relaxed my back against the shower wall and when Emmett was done with my nails, I shrugged off my jacket. When Emmett saw my arms bare, his face scrunched up. He met my eyes and the pure emotion flowing from his eyes made me want to cry again.

He stood slowly. "I'm no good here anymore. I—I'll get Bella." He turned and walked out before I could say anything. The bathroom door clicked shut and something crashed in the hall, followed by a big boom in the living room. I looked at my arms and felt sick again. Would I ever heal?

Bella walked in and took up Emmett's former position in the shower. When she saw the bruises and cuts, she gave no indication that they were far from the norm.

"I can shower myself, you know." I commented dryly.

Bella smiled. "I know. I'm just here to make sure you get the medicine Carlisle gave you on the scratches on your back. Plus I could make sure all of the little rocks are out of your hair." Three cracks in her voice the only things belying any emotion in her voice. She looked away for a minute, and smiled sheepishly.

"We all just feel like it's our fault." She explained.

"I don't. It isn't anyone's fault." I looked away. "I just want to forget it ever happened."

"Before I was turned, this _almost_ happened to me."

I turned to look at her. She stuck her hand under the spray of the shower, and brow creased, turned the nozzle to make the water warmer.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They were following—well, herding—me into a small alcove in an alley. Edward had been keeping tabs on me all day, which I had only been shopping with a few friends anyway. He was always so protective. One grabbed me, and Edward appeared." Her eyes got that wistful look they always did when she talked about Edward. "He tried to get me away without revealing himself as anything other than human, but they told him he could 'have a go too'. He snapped and killed them all."

I gaped at her, a small smile tugging at my lips. She smiled, warm, golden eyes glowing.

"He apologizes to this day for making me watch something so horrific. I've never mentioned that with his speed, I only heard three staccato cracks and saw three bodies fall before he whisked me away."

"Edward can read minds though, and I never found out how you are the exception." I stated.

"Ah. Yes. Well, I've said my mind has some sort of barrier around it, and as a human I couldn't' control it. When I turned, I found I could expand it to others, take it completely away, or make it tangible."

"What do you mean by 'tangible.'?" I interrupted.

"Well, it was purely a mental barrier, but now I can make it a physical one as well." Her pupils contracted slightly as if in deep concentration. "Try to touch my hand." She commanded, holding it out, palm up.

I leaned forward and extended one finger to poke her hand, but when I got within a few inches, my finger pressed against an invisible wall, and I absolutely couldn't get any closer. I sat back and smiled.

"That is _so_ cool." She laughed.

"It took me a while to make it that far away from my skin. Originally it only covered me like another layer of thin skin. I'm working up to expanding it to others."

"Did it hurt?" I asked suddenly.

"What?"

"The change. Did it hurt?"

She looked down. "I didn't feel anything. Carlisle gave me an immense amount of morphine before Edward bit me. I passed out human, and awoke a vampire."

"Bullshit." I whispered. Her eyes snapped to mine, and she cocked her head to the side before she shook it. Her shiny brown curls covered half of her face when she looked down. I knew she was lying.

"You are very perceptive. But no; not now. If you ever need to know, I'll tell you all about it. But let's not talk about it now." I nodded suspiciously, and let her wash and brush conditioner through my hair before she left the shower and took up guard on the toilet. I closed the steamed up glass door and stripped the rest of my clothes off. Bella took them and handed them off to Esme to be disposed of.

I loaded my loofah with my vanilla shower gel and scrubbed my body raw, hoping I could wash this horrific night down the drain. Of course, I couldn't. I stood with my head under the spray and watched the brown dirt and red blood swirl around before disappearing, and it seemed my life went with it. I washed my hair and body three more times. I still felt dirty.

After the hot water ran out and my teeth started to chatter, I decided it would be a good time to get out. I stepped out onto a plush white towel and Bella immediately wrapped me in a huge light blue one. She dried my back with another and dabbed Neosporin on all of my cuts.

After I was covered with the greasy medicine, Alice walked in. She handed me a long off-white night gown and panties.

"You'll look like an angel in this." She gushed halfheartedly. I took it gratefully, slipping it over my head. It came to my ankles, and was so loose I looked like a blob of white. I stepped closer to the mirror to get a better look at my cheek. Angry red surrounded a deeper red puncture, which was shiny from fresh blood. I didn't know how Alice and the others were handling so much blood in one night.

I brushed my teeth quickly and turned away from my reflection in disgust. I walked into the living room. Emmett was in deep conversation with Carlisle, and they stopped talking when I entered the room. I frowned.

"Ready for bed, babe?" Em asked me. I nodded, still suspicious. He smiled, but I didn't attempt to return it. I turned away and walked up the steps and lay down in his bed. He followed not two seconds after me and hesitated in the door way. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"What's the matter Emmett?"

"Are you…comfortable with me in here?"

"Of course." I said without hesitation. Some of the tension left his body and he laid on the very edge of the bed, at least a foot away from me.

I sighed in exasperation and pushed him on the floor. That surprised him so much that he landed on his butt with a yelp. I smiled and threw back the covers, patting the bed beside me.

He laughed once and stripped to his boxers and t-shirt before climbing in beside me. I knew he didn't sleep, but having him here would be comforting. He laid flat on his back and I curled into his side, resting my head on his chest. The cool of his skin mixed with the whir of the furnace made my body temperature conflicted between being cold and warm. It chose to sit right in the middle, keeping me perfectly comfortable.

"I love you." I told him.

"Mm. I love you too." He laid his cheek on the top of my head, and finally content, I fell into a fitful sleep.

*

I was running. The road was covered with broken glass, and I had no shoes. I kept slipping, falling, and cutting myself. Every time it happened, I jumped back up, knowing I _had to get away_. But _he_ got closer and closer. He was going to hurt me again.

My skin was blue; cold.

I started to run faster, making the sound of my heartbeat and blood pumping audible. It was so deafeningly loud; he would hear it no matter where I hid. I was grabbed from behind, but before I could scream, a hand slapped over my mouth.

"Scream all you want. No one will hear you." Royce purred in my ear, running his hands over my body.

His hand left my mouth, and when I tried to scream I couldn't. He laughed and threw me to the ground, falling on top of me. I tried to scream again, but only a whisper of a rasp came out. I started to panic.

I heard a bellow of rage and Emmett appeared. He grabbed Royce off of me and snapped his back before turning to me with hunger in his eyes. I started to back up over the broken glass, not worrying about the cuts anymore.

Emmett was going to bite me.

My back hit a wall and I screamed. Loud and piercing this time. Emmett flinched, but didn't stop his advance. The whole world shook with my screams, and I could hear distant whispers trying to calm me.

Why were they saying those things? Emmett was going to hurt me! My true soul mate was going to kill me!

Emmett lunged at me; fingers curled, teeth sharp like an animal's—

I sat straight up in bed with a scream. Cool hands touched my face, and I shrieked again. I backed up into soft pillows and wrapped my hands around my knees. When my eyes came into focus, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Esme were all backed against the wall on the other side of the room. I closed my eyes and inhaled. When I heard movement, deliberate movement from a vampire letting me know he was moving, I opened my eyes. Carlisle shuffled his feet across the room, and held his hands out like a peace offering.

I relaxed my shoulders and started to cry. Emmett started forward, but Edward grabbed his arm. With a snarl, Emmett ripped his arm away and walked to me. I got to my knees and when He got to the corner of the bed, he wrapped his arms around me.

I buried my face into his neck, breathing in his apple scent greedily. He stepped back and my feet dangled over the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started to leave the room. I tangled my fingers in his hair and cried until he laid me on another bed. He sat with me on his lap and rocked me back and forth as I bawled away my worries.

I was safe in Emmett's arms.

"Shh Baby. It's okay. I'm here. I'm never leaving." He brushed his hands through my hair over and over until I stopped crying. I started to hiccup.

Emmett leaned back and laughed heartily. When I couldn't help it anymore, I joined in. His laugh was just so infectious.

"I haven't heard a hiccup in years." He laughed out. "I forgot they sound so funny!" I laughed harder, only interrupted by the hiccups that wouldn't go away.

We finally settled down enough for me to concentrate on holding my breath in the classic way to get my hiccups to go away. Once they did, I laid back on the fluffy pillows with him. He looked into my eyes, dazzling me. I couldn't look away; it was as if they were golden flames, always moving in sync with the dark inner rings of grey and black.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." He whispered. I leaned forward so our noses were touching and pecked him on the lips before laying half on his chest, propped up on my elbows. I rested my cheeks on my fists and just looked at his face. I could do this all day; lay here and study the contours of his face with every expression he made. I could write a book about the way his beautiful eyes rested on perfect cheekbones, cradling an Adonis nose. Below all of that sat the point of my attention now.

His lips.

Bee stung lips that would make any other man womanly only made him seem to ooze testosterone, trapping me in fantasies of kissing him all day. We were a perfect match really, Emmett and me. We were always even in beauty. We would never feel upped by the other.

*

In the weeks following, I recovered. My bruises faded, cuts healed, and nails grew back perfectly. I quit having nightmares every night, now averaging one a week. I was taken off of the depression medicine, due mostly to Emmett making me impossibly happy and overly content. In living with the Cullens, I became one of them. Not a vampire, but family. They treated me as they treated each other; respectful and kind. I loved them all immensely. I stopped fearing men in the vicinity, purely out of will. I wouldn't _let_ myself. I was no coward, so I faced my fears head on.

My appetite never returned and oddly enough, I lost weight, but my stomach grew. Dr. Pratt had written that, and my missed period, off on the new birth control that was helping me heal and regulate my periods. I had the okay to continue with my sex life, as if I had one. Emmett was always too worried. If I wanted to take that step with him, which I did, I would have to trick him into it. I had exhausted the ideas plucked from the top of my head, but a diabolical plan would soon surface, I'm sure.

I only went home long enough to get clothes and to tell my family I was moving out. I hated to leave the boys like that, they were devastated. But there was no other way. I couldn't stay there in that house. My Mother thought the rape was all my fault. I didn't even dignify her with an answer to such a horrific question. No matter how mad I was at someone, I would never wish that upon them.

She even had the audacity to call me a murderer.

I had left soon after that. Even my usually mellow Father blamed me for the Kings' pain. They would never understand it was either me, or Royce. If I had to decide all over again, I would always choose me. Someone who would beat and force someone sexually didn't deserve to live and get a chance to do it again.

Don't get me wrong; I don't think it's my place to choose who lives and who dies. I believed in God on occasion. That seems to be what most do anyway; pray when things are going wrong and ask for help, but if things are great, you don't feel the need to pray.

Of course, I didn't fall into either of those categories. I liked the idea of there being a higher power, but I felt it was too good to be true. Almost everything was too good to be true.

In court, my killing Royce was ruled as self defense. I was off the hook legally, but mentally, I still blamed myself unconsciously. I knew what I did was unavoidable, but the guilt I felt couldn't be helped.

After two months had passed, I even visited Tori and Larry a few times. Tori had listened intently to my tale, and cried when I cried. She had told me I couldn't have done anything except what I _did_ do; she told me I was right. She couldn't even fathom how much her words meant to me. I wished for the bazillionth time that she was my Mother. I had also gotten to spend a few precious hours with Kevin and John while Tori babysat.

Emmett sat down beside me in the living room and handed me a bouquet of deep purple roses. I squealed and shoved my face in them. The corner of a card poked me beside my nose. I giggled and tore it open. Two plane tickets slipped out and I gasped.

"You're taking me to France?!" I stood and jumped around before I bent to kiss him. He tangled his fingers in my hair and the intensity made my head go fuzzy. I dropped to the couch beside him and wrapped my hands around his neck and immersed myself in him.

He pulled away too soon, and pulled me to my feet.

"We leave tonight." He whispered.

"Now?" I asked.

"Right now. We'll be in Paris by tomorrow evening."

"I'll pack." I said, instantly planning on what I was going to pack.

"It's a Valentine's Day present, so I had Alice shop for you. All of our clothes are sitting in our penthouse hotel room."

I beamed and threw my arms around his neck, more than ecstatic.

"This is the best Valentine's Day _ever!" _I yelled.

Emmett laughed and kissed me all the way to his Jeep. I tried to stay awake, but I ended up falling asleep on the car ride to the airport, and the plane ride. Emmett had graciously held me the entire time so my neck didn't crook up. I had definitely found a keeper.

Emmett held my hand as we walked through the airport terminal in Paris. Every man I walked by did a double take of me in my tight black dress, and every woman stared at Emmett until they saw me. After that, they realized they didn't have a chance. I was way too pretty for them to compete with.

"I rented a car, but it'll be hell finding it." He murmured.

We walked to a large parking garage and in the first slot sat a cherry red Audi R8. I almost peed myself.

I knew for a fact that this very Audi before me came with an aluminum space frame, advanced technology, sophisticated aerodynamic styling, and an aspirated 4.2-liter engine that delivers 420-horsepower and can go from 0 to 60 in 4.4 seconds. The top speed on these very 19-inch performance tires is 187 mph. The R8 before me has a smooth six-speed manual or automatic "R tronic" with manual override transmission.

"Holy shit!" I half whispered, completely astounded.

"Like it?" he asked.

"This—this is the car you rented?" I choked out.

He nodded, watching my reaction with an arrogant smile.

I slapped his arm.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!?" I ran to it and held my hand out for the keys. Emmett laughed and handed them to me, holding them tightly so I had to tug. I couldn't get them to budge.

I glared at him. "You may be indestructible, but I'll find a way to hurt your manly parts if you withhold the keys of my dream car." I warned. His smile widened.

"Do you even realize how sexy you are when you threaten me?" he asked, stepping closer to me. I took a step forward of my own and put my hand that wasn't clutching the keys on his chest. I took a deep breath and stood on my tip toes. At my first kiss, he shuddered. I started to blow warm air on his neck. I moved all the way up to underneath his ear, and noticed when his grip slackened. I took his earlobe between my lips—

And tore the keys from his hand. I laughed evilly and backed away from him, heading to the car. He laughed his booming laugh and sidled up to me.

"That was a dirty trick. I'll have to get revenge." I shivered at his lingering gaze and opened the driver's door. I slipped in and ran my hands over the leather interior with reverence. Emmett got in shaking his head, laughing at me.

I started it up, and rested my head on the back of my seat to listen to it purr. I loved the way the steering wheel slightly shook with concealed power; the engine was magnificent.

"You give me directions; I'll drive." I told Emmett.

"Yes Ma'am."

I put it in gear and pulled out slowly to get the feel of the steering before I opened it up on the country road leading to the city with our hotel. When I pulled in the wrap around drop off road, I was loath to get out and let someone else park it.

"I'll take you to the race track tomorrow." Emmett promised.

I smiled and got out without further coercion and let him lead me to our room. The room was as impressive as the car; one bedroom, a huge living room, full kitchen, and a big bathroom with a glass shower and hot tub for two. It was done in an ocean theme, blues and greens with bamboo plants growing I different areas of the room. The most amazing part was the view.

From our balcony, a view of uptown Paris took my breath away. An array of rainbow colored lights colored the skyline, not quite bright enough to snuff out the stars. I put my hands on the railing and leaned on them, observing the small looking people sixteen floors below. Emmett wrapped his hands around my waist and I leaned back into him. He put his nose in the crook of my neck and his cool breath made me shiver. Fire ignited in my belly and my toes seemed to warm.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, taking his bottom lip between my lips. I sucked gently, having every intention of seducing him. He bent down and lifted me, sitting my on the railing, not breaking the kiss. I moved my hands quickly, unbuttoning his shirt before he changed his mind. When I was done, I pushed it off of his shoulders and ran my hands over his arms and chest.

I heard a rip and felt cool air on my torso; Emmett had ripped the back and straps of my dress. I arched my back into his chest and he groaned, pulling away. I sighed and leaned my head against him, already knowing the routine. Just as it had happened before, we would get close to making love, and then Em would cut me off. But this wasn't happening tonight. Not if I had anything to say about it.

I met Emmett's eyes, and he was surprised to see anger simmering with lust. I jumped from the railing and shoved him in the direction of the bed. He let me, obviously I couldn't make him. He was much to strong. When his knees hit the back of the huge bed, he sat, eyes wide.

I let my dress fall to the floor, leaving my only on my black lace bra and matching underwear, still in my heels. I sauntered forward and wrapped my right leg around his waist, balancing there and wrapping my left around him the same way. He scooted back and kissed my throat; another thing I learned he did when he was about to dismiss me. I didn't let him.

I rotated my hips in an arc that made him gasp, and me moan. I felt him harden, and knew that I had won. He leaned back on the pillows and let me kiss his chest, but when I dipped my hand in his pants, he grabbed my wrist.

"What if I hurt you?" his objection was weak, wavering. I smiled victoriously.

"You won't."

*

We never made it to the race track the next day. Or the next…Or the next. Our Paris trip consisted of us getting to know each other's bodies; up close and personal. On the plane ride home, the only thing I thought about was claiming him again when we got home. Or on the car ride home.

When the plane touched down, I was high strung, waning to get him alone. He seemed to feel the same, his touches lingering and his looks longing.

We ended up making it home a lot later than anticipated.

When we did finally get home, we were greeted warmly. Esme hugged me for a few minutes, commenting that she had missed her kids. We had laughed, knowing that beneath her teasing, she was telling the truth. Esme without her substitute family was taking away what she lived for. In fact, she _did_ live for us.

After we all caught up, and I gushed to Bella and Alice about my sexual escapades, Alice deemed it time to give me my messages.

"Victoria called. Well, she called for your brothers. Oh, and Dr. Pratt called. Your appointment is tomorrow."

*

Now, I sat here reading old magazines at my last check-up.

I ran my fingers over my cheek, a habit I had formed, and almost smiled at the barely there line only slightly pinker than my complexion. Dr. Pratt was most impressed with my healing; wryly admitting that she had thought it would take longer to heal. In fact, everyone was happy for me. I had come such a long way, physically and emotionally.

I had started running through a trail in the woods on the Cullen property, resulting in the muscle I had built. I was still small, but having that extra pound of muscle made me feel more secure. I couldn't help but think if I had been stronger, I could have stopped Royce. All of this court bullshit and guilt could have been avoided. I could still see Royce's Mother's face in my mind. She was so devastated, disbelieving the fact that her little boy could do such a horrible thing. Only after she had seen the extent of my injuries did she break down and accept it. She had even apologized.

"Miss Hale? Dr. Pratt will see you now." The receptionist told me.

I shut my magazine and grabbed my purse before walking into the examination office. Dr. Pratt greeted me warmly and we went through the normal checkup; take blood, pee in cup, weight, temperature, Pap test, and the normal lifestyle interrogation.

I was excited for this to be my last doctor trip, meaning I could finally move on. I smiled hugely when the Doctor came in and sat down. As soon as she was done asking how I was doing, we got down to business.

"And you quit taking the Cymbalta, I see. That's great. Are you feeling okay depression wise? Not too moody?"

"Nope. Happy as can be!" I felt weightless, practically glowing. Except the nauseous feeling from the car ride here. I was always nauseous.

Dr. Pratt frowned. "Rose, I'll be honest. I have some news, and depending on how you feel, it could be good or bad."

My smile stayed frozen on my face, panic at something being really wrong made Fake Rose resurface. I was really going to puke now.

"You told me you were a virgin when you were raped, correct?"

"Yes." Warily, I sat back in my chair.

"Unless you had sex directly after the incident, which is doubtful since you were in such bad condition, then you are four months pregnant with Royce's baby."

_**AN: **_ Playlist is on my profile. Thanks to teamEMandRO for the beta-magic. Also, check out my other story Cowgirl Up. Its slow starting, but it'll end with a bang. Ahem, no pun intended.


	10. New Love

I put my hand to my belly, knowing now that what I had thought was muscle was actually a _baby._ Me. Rosalie Hale, pregnant. I was trying to drive down the highway without wrecking; being in shock like this wasn't good. I started to get scared, realizing now how young and inexperienced I am. I had raised the boys mostly by myself, but having a little brother and your own child was different.

I had stopped at the strip mall beside the doctor's office and bought multiple baby books, but I still wasn't sure what I was doing. I was running on autopilot, not wanting to think too much. I couldn't even wrap my mind around the thing that I thought was a lost cause, Emmett being infertile and all, was happening literally under my nose. And I hadn't even noticed.

My baby has arms and legs right now. Fingerprints. Hair. Its heart is beating with mine this very second; it's breathing inside of me. _My baby._

I jerked over to the shoulder of the road and slammed it into park before the tears started. I wrapped my hands around the steering wheel to stop the shaking and tried to be calm, but my breath kept stuttering, and I felt like I was going to pass out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

My mantra kept me calm for all of five seconds, the time it took me to think of my situation with a critical eye. I am eighteen, haven't graduated high school, been raped by one of the people who I had trusted with everything; had my life squashed like a bug. And now to top it all off, I was pregnant with a dead man's baby. Royce, who I had murdered. Our baby.

I started to cry in earnest then. I didn't even want to see Emmett, to face him with this next problem. They all had been great, but now I was more of a burden than I was worth. A baby. My baby.

_I can't breathe,_ my mind screamed as I doubled over in sobs. _Breathe! You're taking care of two now! _

What would I do? My parent's hate me now, how would they feel when they found out I wasn't going to get rid of this baby?

I wasn't?

That stopped me in my tracks. My entire being shied away from giving it up. In a sick way, Royce had kind of left me one last gift. My baby. I was going to be a Mother. What will Emmett think of this? Will he be happy, having the child he had never thought he could? Or would he want nothing to do with me now?

Extra baggage. The term popped into my head with shocking clarity and the panic started to rise.

I needed to talk to someone, but I didn't want to go home, or to my parents. Alice would have already informed the Cullens, and I wanted to be able to tell someone who didn't already know. Have their fresh reaction, not a planned, shielded reaction to keep me from worrying.

And I knew exactly where to go.

I sipped my cup of tea, forgoing my usual coffee. Maybe less caffeine would be good for the baby. Did tea even have less caffeine…?

"So I went to the doctor today." I started. Big blue eyes snapped to mine, picking up on the distress in my tone.

"Don't tell me…" she murmured.

"I'm pregnant." I didn't have to tell her it wasn't Emmett's. She read it on my expression.

Victoria stood and grabbed me in an embrace that made me start crying again. After Larry's Father had died in a car accident, leaving her a single Mom, she knew a little of what I was going through.

I hugged her back and let her lead me to the living room. She sat me down and listened to my word for word retell of my appointment.

"I can't believe it." She said.

"Me either." I put a hand to my belly, a new habit after only a few hours. I was waiting for a sign of life, a kick maybe.

"When do you go back to find out the sex?" Tori asked.

"Several weeks from now. I haven't decided if I want to know though." Alice would probably know anyway.

"I didn't want to know when I had Larry. James wanted to know, but he was just as excited for the thrill of not knowing until I popped him out." I laughed. I could remember waiting at the hospital with my Mom and Kevin, John was a newborn then. I was holding John while Mom played blocks with Kevin. I could even remember Tori screaming that she wanted ice…and for Laurent to wipe the grin off of his face before she did it for him. He was so happy to finally be a Dad, he couldn't stop smiling.

"I have to go home and tell Emmett."

"Yeah. He'll probably be excited. He isn't the type to overreact."

"Thank you." I whispered while I hugged her goodbye.

"Anytime, honey."

I waved as I drove off, and considered stopping at my Mom's, but drove past after only slowing slightly. I was such a chicken. I was afraid of facing her.

Pulling into my driveway, I started to feel bile rise in my throat. What would I do?

I opened my car door and walked up the stairs slowly, like a convicted man walking to the electric chair. My reluctance to face my family was purely out of fear of their reaction. If they didn't want a baby, would they cast me aside? Tell me to go back to my Mom? I couldn't even think of that. My head started to hurt.

I opened the front door and walked into Emmett's embrace.

He startled me so much that I yelped, hesitating in returning the hug. I relaxed in his arms and let his scent wash over me, comfort me.

"Did Alice tell you?"

"Yes."

I pulled him closer, standing on my toes to put my face in his neck. He sighed and fisted the hair at the base of my neck. Someone cleared their throat.

I pulled back to see Carlisle smiling a sad smile. I returned it.

"Rose, I would like to bounce a few theories off of you. Just possibilities."

"Okay."

Emmett, Carlisle and I walked into the study and were soon joined by Esme and the others. They all seemed to be sad for the situation, but they also seemed excited. Were they happy for a baby? Was _I _happy?

"Alright. Now Edward and I have been doing research like mad men, and I've exhausted almost all of my contacts on this subject. There is a possibility that you could be carrying Emmett's baby. We read of a vampire a while ago who wanted to create an army of half immortals. Half vampire, and half human. He was a religious fanatic and thought that creatures with the power of vampires mixed with the humanity and souls of humans would create a master race. He was successful only twice. But he trained his children to kill vampires in a crazy crusade resulting in the death of the Father and his children. The Volturi liked the idea of these children, but they were bound by their own laws. So they killed them. A half breed would probably develop fast, so this was only in the span of a few years."

"Yes. Carlisle's right about the Volturi liking the idea. But see, we aren't allowed to make immortal children. They become a risk even ones as powerful as the Volturi didn't dare take." Edward added.

"Who are the Volturi?"

"Pretty much a small army of vampires that keep our kind in line. The law. They keep us from exposing ourselves and from doing anything foolish." Esme said.

"Anyway, there is a possibility that Emmett could have impregnated you. An ultrasound would be a sufficient way to find out, but a human doctor couldn't witness it. If it got out, the Volturi would strike quickly."

Me having Emmett's baby was the only thing that stuck in my mind. There was a way. I couldn't believe it. I could practically see our child. Our little baby. It brought tears to my eyes.

"Don't worry baby. If you want to get rid of it, we can do it. Whatever you want." Emmett whispered, wiping my tears. He thought I was scared or unhappy.

I took his hand. "Don't you see how amazing this is? Whether it's yours or his, I want it. We could have a baby, Em! I have always wanted kids, and with us it seemed impossible. This is like a miracle. A reprieve from our shit luck." A hysterical giggle burst forth and I sat on the couch. Was I going mad?

"We don't know if the birth would kill you Rose." Edward explained.

I looked at my hands. I _did_ want to be with Emmett forever. _Eternal._ _Immortal._

"I could have a C-section and you could change me." I whispered, too hopeful to be assertive.

"That would be a last resort." Edward said.

"I'll do it." Bella said, looking me in the eye. I smiled. She sat by me and took my hand.

"If Rose wants this, it's her choice. A baby is a big thing, no one should choose for her." Alice agreed, sitting beside us. Esme wordlessly sat on the arm of the couch on my left. Jasper followed Alice.

"What if it hurts you?" Emmett whispered.

"Then you keep me alive long enough to change me."

Em's face turned to stone, his eyes flashed. His fists balled, and he looked like he wanted to hit something. His face was glorious in his frustration, heating me from the inside. I kept my face neutral.

"What if this all works? You give birth and we change you. How would you handle your blood lust around the child? What if you hurt it while caring for it?" Edward asked.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." Esme snapped. Everyone looked to her, astonished. She lifted her chin. "I lost my baby. I know what it's like, and I don't want Rose to feel that way. If it was necessary, we could take care of the baby until Rose was able. She could have monitored visits. She can do it. We'll just have to be very careful."

Her righteousness brought the tears on again, big happy crocodile tears. She put her arm around my shoulders and I leaned in.

"Can we talk about it?" Emmett asked.

"Of course." I knit my brows. I stood and motioned for him to lead the way. He shook his head and lifted me up. Before I caught my bearings, he had me sitting in the passenger side of the Jeep and he was revving the engine. The drive was completely silent.

He drove me to the diner and parked. I twisted in my seat to look at him, but he wasn't paying attention to me. He rubbed a hand across his mouth and clenched his hand. I cleared my throat. His eyes snapped to mine, only softening when I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Do you want a baby?" I asked.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. Being a Dad is a scary concept, but I'm not opposed to the idea. I'm just worried about you."

I smiled. "We'll know when I get the ultrasound." I assured him.

"What if it is mine Rose? What kind of baby could a vampire make? What if it's a monster?"

"Are you a monster? No. Neither will our baby be." I leaned forward and kissed him. He made a sound of appreciation in his throat and kissed me back harder. When he pulled back, we sat in silence for a while, my head resting on his chest.

All of a sudden, Emmett jerked his head around, cocking it to the side.

"Wha—?' I started, but he shushed me.

"I hear…a heartbeat." His face lit up and he lifted me onto his lap. He put his ear to my belly and gasped. I held completely still, excitement bubbling. I had waited for a kick, but I would settle for a heartbeat….

"Rose, there are two heartbeats."Emmett whispered.

_**AN:**_

_Okay. Playlist is on my profile and I HAVE added new music! Listen to it while ya read this if ya want : )_

_Thanks to my new beta Rosaliehale4795! She totally speed beta-ed this thing!_


	11. Sweet Child of Mine

A month later, I lay in the Cullens' basement on a padded metal table. Carlisle had managed to acquire a sonogram machine, and he had already spread warm goo on my lower abdomen. Everyone was gathered around me, anxious to see.

Carlisle started the machine and my womb appeared on the screen.

Two heartbeats resounded through the room, loud and in sync. I squeezed Emmett's hand. I could see the tiny forms of two babies huddled together, holding hands. Their legs were tangled, and their heads were huddled together. I started to bawl, laughing at the same time.

Carlisle moved around to the side. "We have one boy…and one girl."

I looked at Emmett and he kissed me hard before he beamed a smile so bright it made my heart stop. He looked so happy, I knew things would be okay.

"They don't seem to have any visible vampire qualities, but it's hard to tell. They're more developed than the norm, but that happens with human babies too."

"They're beautiful." Alice said. All of the women nodded, and only Jasper agreed. Edward glanced at him with a raised brow. Jasper shrugged.

I laughed.

They have eyelashes and eyebrows now. Their fingerprints and footprints are now developed completely. They can swallow now, they have taste buds; maybe they even suck their thumbs. They might even be able to hear me now, their ears are developed enough. They might be able to breathe on their own now; alveoli are formed. Their immune system is developing, antibodies and such.

According to the books.

Carlisle had told me they were further along than that. I put a hand to my belly and smiled at my reflection. I had on a light blue maternity sun dress and even I could see that I glowed with the beauty of pregnancy. Soon after my ultrasound, I had begun to show that I was indeed pregnant with twins.

I slipped on sandals and went downstairs. I had decided that today I would tell my Mom and Dad. I walked into the kitchen and the smell of eggs made my stomach growl. I walked in and Esme smiled at me, setting a plate at the island bar with milk. I sat down gratefully and ate two scorching eggs before I paused.

"Good morning."

Esme laughed and handed me some toast. I ate that, another egg, and two pieces of bacon before I felt full. I ate like a maniac these days, but I had only gained thirty pounds since the beginning of my pregnancy. At six months, that was good for my figure, and Carlisle said it wasn't bad for the babies. He estimated that I would only go eight months also, due to the twins' rapid growth. He told me that he was keeping an eye on them.

A jerk in my abdomen brought me from my thoughts. I scooted back my stool slightly so I wouldn't hit my belly again. I took a drink of milk and felt the same jerk again, slightly more to the right.

"Esme! They're kicking!" I yelled.

She ran over and put a hand to my stomach just as another kick landed lower.

"Feisty little guys, huh?" she asked me, still feeling for the kicks.

"Yes. They're going to be strong." I smiled and put my hand beside hers.

Em walked in. "Did I hear something about kicking?"

I pointed to my belly and laughed at the little boy expression that took over his face. He came over and put his hand next to mine. Multiple kicks jumped to attention at his touch and he looked amazed. He kissed my hand and got on his knees and pressed his ear close to my belly button.

The others filed in and soon I had seven hands and a few heads on my belly, listening and waiting for kicks. After the kicks became fainter and longer in between, I stood and smiled. God I loved these people.

"You tired them all out now. And I have to go." I gave Em a significant look. He nodded and offered to drive me, but I told him I could do it. I was hoping it would go better if they only had one person to target.

I drove slowly, my belly almost too big to fit in my car. I didn't knock when I got there, just walked into the kitchen. My Mom had her back to me, washing dishes. She turned smiling at my entrance, probably thinking my Father was home early, but the smile vanished when she saw me. She looked at my dress and dropped the dish in her hands, tears filled her eyes.

"Oh my God." She put a hand over her mouth and dropped to the floor to pick up the glass. I bent down also, cursing my size for the first time. When she saw what I was doing, her eyes widened and she shooed me to the island bar stools.

After she was certain the glass was cleaned up, she handed me apple juice and sat down beside me.

"How far along are you?" she asked first. I studied her face, but the only thing I detected was open concern.

"A little over six months."

"What is it?"

"They. A baby boy, and a baby girl."

Her eyes widened and a tear spilled over. She gave a laughing sob and stopped with her hand a few inches from me. She looked at me, asking if she could feel. I took her hand and pressed it right in the middle, and I felt multiple kicks. She started crying in earnest then, and I was so surprised that I cried too.

"Oh Baby. Twins." She laughed and swiped her cheeks. "Wait until your Father sees. You're practically glowing." She paused. "Pregnancy suits you."

I was startled yet again to hear a compliment. I thought she was going to be pissed, demand that I take care of the problem. Yet here she sat, weeping with me. I pinched myself once or twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

She made me a Panini and sat back down to talk. "I'm sorry about how I reacted at first. These are _his _aren't they?"

At my nod, she nodded as if this was obvious.

"I'm glad for you; I just wish they had come from better circumstances."

"Me too. But Emmett's happy about them, and that's all that matters right now. He can't have kids."

She looked surprised at my admission, but didn't ask questions. We heard the door shut and my Father walked in. His face brightened at the sight of me, but he stifled it under a scowl. I stood and watched his gaze become darker as his eyes swept over me.

His face crumbled. My Mother hurried to his side and guided him to a chair, I sat beside him. He took my hand.

"They're his?" he asked. It was funny how no one would say Royce's name now, after they had taken his side. Maybe now they believed me.

I nodded and he put a hand on the back of his neck and sniffled.

"Twins." My Mom told him. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and took his hand, pressing it to me like I had everyone else. After a few tentative kicks, I was pretty sure one kick was almost visible. I laughed, startling my Father more than the kick did.

After visiting for another hour or so, I left with an invitation to return soon—something I wasn't expecting. Maybe they weren't as mad as I had thought, maybe it was just shock speaking. Denial.

When I got back home, I went to our room and laid flat on my back. I was starting to have back pain, and that shit hurt like a bitch. Emmett came in, and after frowning at my swollen ankles, he set to rubbing my feet. By the time he was done, I was practically purring. When I stood to go shower, he followed. He unzipped my dress and put his hand on my stomach for a while, cooing and laughing while we talked to the babies. After we were done playing, I showered. When I got out of the tub, Emmett had me lay on my side and he rubbed my back. I got to thinking about our future, and remembered Bella's promise. Now was as good a time as any.

"I need to talk to Bella. Will you get her, baby?" I asked Em.

"…Sure. Do you want me here or..?"

"It's girl talk." The forced lightness in my tone made his jaw tighten. He stood and disappeared. Bella came in soon after, eyes guarded.

"We need to talk about your change." I breathed.

She came forward and sat on the side of the bed, bringing her face close to mine for my benefit. She could hear everything I said, but me hearing her was a different story.

"I felt everything. The morphine only made me unable to move or cry out. I was okay with that though. It kept Edward from worrying." She whispered.

"I want the same. Tell Emmett I want it."

She nodded. "After the kids are born?"

It took me a minute to answer. I had a few months to change my mind. "Yes. What if Emmett fights?"

"He won't hurt me." Bella said, but she didn't sound so sure.

"Be careful. And try not to kill me." Her shocked giggles made me laugh too.

"I'll shield you from now on so Edward doesn't find out." She told me. I nodded and she left quickly, probably so I couldn't guilt her into anything else.

Em came back in. "What was that about? I hit up Eddie, but he said Bella was shielding the whole thing."

I buried my face in a pillow.

"What was your Mom's name?" I changed the subject.

His face scrunched in concentration, but he gave me a look that said my blatant subject change did not go unnoticed. "Kathleen. My father was Clayton."

My Mom's name is Marie, and my Dad's Nicholas.

"How about we name them Clayton Nicholas and Kaitlyn Marie?"

He beamed at me, and kissed the middle of my back. "That sounds perfect."

"I thought so too." I sighed, already slightly falling asleep.

I felt liquid on my legs, but I hadn't laughed or sneezed or done anything else that usually set off my bladder. Lately the mild incontinence that went with pregnancy had really been hitting me hard. I sat up and glanced at Em apologetically. His nostrils flared and he stared at my legs. I looked down and pink liquid pooled on the rug by the bed.

Why was my pee pink?

"Rose. Your water just broke." Emmett said calmly, like he didn't believe what he was saying.

Wha—

And then splitting pain erupted in me, making me convulse. I screamed an unearthly howl at the explosion of pain and Emmett grabbed me so I didn't fall. I felt like a goddamn alligator was crawling out with its mouth open. I screamed again as my lower body convulsed and blood ran down my legs.

_God, these babies are going to kill me! _ I thought, as my body felt like it was being split in half.

Another wave of agony had me doubling over. What a trivial word, agony. It seemed like a scratch compared to what I was feeling. My feet started to slip in the blood and Emmett growled in frustration. He scooped me up and ran me to the room down in the finished basement with the medical equipment.

"AAH!" I screamed digging my nails into the unrelenting skin of Emmett's arm and neck. Carlisle appeared with Esme and Bella on the way to the honorary birthing room. I was screaming nonstop now, my entire being revolving around pain. Pulsing, hot, stabbing, inconceivable pain.

"Something's wrong!" I half sobbed, half screamed. I felt a rip inside and screamed again.

"They're strong and pushing their way out." Carlisle explained after a look on the ultrasound machine. He sounded worried. Emmett's hands fluttered, not knowing what to do. I grabbed it again and squeezed him so hard it hurt me.

Bella and Esme put on gowns and gloves, getting Carlisle dressed too. Carlisle ripped my night gown and undies before he checked my dilation.

"You're ready to push Rose!" Carlisle said in surprise.

"Is something wrong with them?" I said around deep breaths that did nothing to calm me.

"No. It's just not exactly the norm for you to go into labor so quickly and so suddenly. It happens, but not often." He explained. "You went into labor two minutes ago and you're already almost done."

Had it only been two minutes? I started to answer, but I went from agony to something worse. I started to realize that a baby was coming out of a hole normally used for something much smaller and I started to panic.

"Wait! I don't know if I can do this!" I cried. Esme ran to my side.

"Just look past the pain. Think of the reward to come." She rubbed my legs and abdomen as Carlisle and the Bella got water ready in the sink to wash them when they came.

"Push!" Carlisle yelled. "Push Rose!"

I pushed. And pushed. And screamed.

"Goddamnit!" I wailed. I leaned forward and pushed until my ears popped. And then…sweet bliss. I fell roughly back against the bed, my sight going fuzzy. I came back from searing rips to just basic agony. And I was happy for it.

Carlisle cheered and handed a bloodied bundle to Bella, after Esme cut the cord, who wiped the squirming baby off.

"A boy!" she announced.

I laughed through my tears and took him from her outstretched hands.

"Shouldn't he be crying?" I asked as loud as I could, but it was still a whisper. Was something wrong? Was he okay? I nuzzled his head. I hurt everywhere. I felt like I was slipping away… I met Bella's eyes and she nodded. Pain flashed in her eyes.

"Maybe he just isn't a crier." Bella said, covering up our silent communication. Did no one else hear how husky her voice was all of a sudden? I hoped not.

"Rose. Don't forget, you're only half done."

At Carlisle's words, I handed off my baby boy and waited until he told me to push. The way had already been cleared so I didn't go through much more pain. I could feel myself starting to fall asleep, but this shouldn't be happening. Why was I so _tired?_ I forced my eyes open so I could see her, but I could feel myself shutting down. I don't want to die.

"A girl." Bella said reverently, and unnecessarily. I had already known the sexes.

"Maybe she'll be a quiet bab—"

Emmett never finished. A scream from my baby girl cut him off, but she quit as soon as Bella put her in his arms and she settled in. Em's eyes widened like saucers.

"It seems she'll scream enough for the both of them." Carlisle laughed.

I tried to smile as my mind went fuzzy. A monitor went crazy and I felt my limbs get cold again.

Cold.


	12. With Arms Wide Open

*Emmett*

As soon as I saw those babies, I knew I was a goner. In all of my immortal life I had boasted the fact that I wasn't tied down and could fuck whoever I wanted. And I did. Vampire women and even a few humans, so many I couldn't remember them all even with my above-average memory. Women I knew I'd never care for.

Forks was just another town. Another town full of women. I had come here hoping to get laid a few times and after two or three years, we'd move. That's how it always was.

Until I met Rosalie.

God, that woman had had me reeling in the first conversation. I hadn't known what to think. She boggled my mind at how she contradicted her image. When I first saw her, she looked fake. But I soon found out that it was only an act. She was deep, and had feelings.

Imagine that.

And then there was Royce. I had known the fucker was cheating on her, but she would have never believed a stranger. I had wanted to rip his throat out. When she had found out I knew about it, the utter betrayal in her eyes made me choke up inside, made my heart clench. I had known then that I was hooked. One of many who had a crush on Rosalie Hale.

She had chosen me, though.

And now I watched in horror as her face paled and her pulse slowed, holding her baby girl in my arms. Our baby girl. Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn and Clayton. Bella took the baby from me in a rush and I ran to Rosalie.

"What's going on Carlisle?" I demanded.

"The strength of the babies seems to have released a blood clot we weren't aware of. The kids came early and unexpected. Rose is hemorrhaging and going into cardiac arrest." Carlisle's voice belied no worry as he moved efficiently through the room, using his medical whose-its and what's-it's to do who-fucking-knows. I was so scared for my one true love that I couldn't think. I held her hand and watched her face for signs that she was in pain. She didn't show any. In fact, she didn't move at all of her own violation.

"Clear!" Carlisle said. I pulled my hand away and flinched as he shocked her. A growl ripped out of my chest that he was hurting my mate, but I shoved the violence back while I clung to the knowledge that he was helping her. I put my hands on my head and pulled at my hair. I spun around, at a loss of what to do, and stopped dead as a steady heartbeat rang through the room. I would know that rhythm anywhere.

I picked up her hand as Bella gave Rose a shot of something.

When her eyes lifted to mine, my still heart seemed to stop all over again. No…

"It has to be now." She whispered, her voice rough but sure.

"No." I shook my head in total denial. I couldn't have her like me. A monster. To forever rely on the life source of another. Not my little Rose.

"Emmett." Bella snapped. I shook more fervently.

"If you don't, I will." She said fiercely. Before I knew what was happening I was crouched half over Rose, growling.

"_Mine._" I growled. My whole body shook with the conflict warring in my head. I didn't want to hurt her…but I couldn't lose her.

I looked at her closed eyes, at the dried tears clumping the eyelashes that touched her cheeks. I knew that bright violet orbs would normally be smiling out at me. If I changed her, that would be gone.

Even through labor her hair had looked amazing. I could never catch her looking even slightly ruffled.

"Emmett, I don't know how much longer she has." Carlisle murmured. He rested a hand on my shoulder and walked out of the room to tend to the newborns.

Bella started to follow, but I choked out "Please don't leave me, Bells."

She nodded and went to the other side of the bed. I thought of Rose being with me forever, and knew it would be a lie to say that I didn't want that.

"It doesn't matter what you want," Edward said from the door. "She wants it more than almost anything." He walked to Bella's side and held her hand. I could tell even without being able to read minds that he was thinking of when he changed Bella.

"Will you two stay here while I do it?" I asked, decision made.

"Of course." Bella said.

I leaned down and braced my elbows on the bed. After taking in a deep breath of Rose's scent I was surprised to find that I felt…nothing. Nothing relating to blood lust, anyway. At least going in, I might keep my head.

"It was the same for me." Edward said.

I acknowledged him through a quick thought directed at him, but made no other indication I had heard. I leaned forward and bit down.

Hot blood heady with vanilla female taste rushed to meet my tongue, and I moaned involuntarily. Her blood was so rich I pulled in a few mouthfuls before I got my thoughts in order. It had been so long…I jerked back and moved to her wrists, her ankles. The creases of her elbows and knees. When I was done with the biting I licked the wounds to close in the venom. After that I left the room in a haze. God, did I ever want to go back into that room and drain her. The vampire me was all for that fabulous idea, but what little part that was human told me to stay the hell away.

I decided it would be a good idea to check on her once quickly and then go see the babies.

When I went back in the only indication that she was changing were her healing wounds. Her body was already expelling the needles in her wrists from the I.V.s. Bella was holding her hand and watching her closely. Edward nodded at my silent question. Yes, they would watch her until I came back.

Before I went to the babies I had to hunt. The bloodlust that I had suppressed in the crunch time with my Rose was coming back with a vengeance. Three deer, one mountain lion, and an elk later I was ready to face the world again.

Esme had the babies in her and Carlisle's room. As I went in, the only sound was the suckling on bottles. Both were laying side by side, fingers and legs entangled. I sat below them and inspected closely. Both had ten fingers, ten toes. Mouth, nose, two ears each. Check. My mental checklist came to an abrupt halt when I got to their heads.

Two full heads of dark hair startled me.

Could they be…?

No. There were heartbeats…and they breathed…and were drinking formula….

Kaitlyn's eyes popped open, revealing such intelligent violet irises that I blinked. Clayton opened his in the next instant, as if he knew his sister was awake. Their eyes were the exact same shade of vivid amethyst, even brighter than Rose's were. They both looked so much like her that my eyes stung. The stinging got worse when I noticed the presence of Royce in their features also.

"Aren't you beautiful." Kait wrapped a hand around my pinky. Were they supposed to be so…teeny?

"This is an anomaly." I heard as Carlisle came into the room, with Jazz and Alice on his heels.

"Yes. They're quite intelligent already. I can sense recognition and comfort coming from them both. They know Emmett's voice." Jasper said. My eyes widened.

"I can't see anything in their future." Alice whined.

"This is weird." Carlisle started, a contemplative finger on his cheek. "They are clearly human, but see the paleness? That's vampire. And no one in Rose's immediate family has hair that dark. Royce's either. That has to come from Emmett. They were strong at birth. Too strong. Plus such intelligence so young? Vampire."

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, it seems they are Royce's babies, but your sperm…affected them. Not in a bad way!" He hurried to tack the last part on, seeing my expression.

"So Royce is the Father, but Emmett's vampire essence pretty much changed them." Esme stated.

"Yes." Carlisle said, coming closer to the bed. "But not completely. Just slightly altered them. We'll have to wait and see if they age slowly, or live normal human life-spans. And if they develop an appetite for blood."

"I wonder if Eddie would pick anything up from their minds?" Jazz muttered.

By now, both babies were asleep. Soft cooing from Esme had done them in.

"Why are they so small?" I asked. I had no clue what the normal baby size was, but they seemed _too_ tiny.

"They aren't too much smaller than the norm for twins. But neither is bigger than the other, so they ate equally in the womb…" Carlisle smiled at their lax faces. "They seem to have advanced emotions for each other also. Normally one twin is bigger than the other."

I smiled and stood. I needed to see Rose.

I was down the steps quicker than a jackrabbit and into the med room. She hadn't moved at all, but Bella had changed her clothes and cleaned her up. Rose smelled different. Her natural smell was more intense, and her skin was paling just slightly.

"Why isn't she awake?" I asked. I was glad she wasn't screaming like I had. I didn't think I could handle that.

"I gave her morphine to dull the pain." Bella said. She hung her head low over Rose's hand, using her hair to shield her face.

Sudden clarity sharpened my voice. Edward's head snapped up and he glared at Bella for a second before training his eyes on me.

"It doesn't work, does it Bella?"

She looked up guiltily and venom pooled in my mouth. I was so pissed I could have ripped her arm off. Her gaze didn't waver from mine. Edward jumped into a crouch, but I knew even with his mind reading that if I tried I would kill him.

None of that mattered though. Bella was my little sis. She had changed me. And no matter what Edward thought, I couldn't hurt her if I tried. I went to her and scooped her up in my arms. She was tiny, even smaller than Rose, so she fit snugly. She sobbed tearlessly into my shoulder and I clung to her for all I was worth. Edward left quietly, unable to watch her break down. Or perhaps he didn't want to watch me.

I held her tight, but she didn't complain. Soon after, I went from the comforter to the one in need of comfort. I didn't cry. Much. I just mostly went through a list of what-ifs in my head.

What if she didn't make it?

What if her blood-lust was too strong to handle being with her kids?

What if she didn't heal right?

What if she didn't remember me?

What if she went rogue?

What if she resented me for changing her?

_Oh god. She was going to flip out on me when she wakes up_, I thought to myself.

I finally let Bella get back in her chair and put my head level to Rosalie's. Her eyes moved around like she was dreaming. I prayed they were good dreams, even though I knew they weren't.

For the next two days I occupied my time between trying to mentally speed up her change and spending time with the twins. Kait and Clay were so in sync with each other they ate, slept, and played at the same time, and screamed if they weren't in the same room together.

"Our twins are beautiful." I told Rose, one of the days I was sitting, waiting. "They hold on to each other like they're attached at the hip." I laughed.

She didn't look much different. Pale as snow, and her hair seemed lighter. She had been so beautiful before, I couldn't imagine what could change to make her better. The only difference in her face I could see now was the small dent in her cheek I didn't tell her about was completely gone. Her breathing continued to get shallower. I was half dreading, half excited for the moment her heart would stop.

"You look beautiful. Always did. Kait and Clay look like you, but they have my hair. Your eyes." I smiled and took her hand, again questioning everything I knew.

Rose woke up three days later.

(*&*)

*Rose*

I came back from hell agonizingly slow. My body felt like it was being incinerated over and over again in waves of burning ache for what seemed like years. Time meant nothing here. My only hope, only thought, was that it had to be over soon. Horrific scenes played over in my head, and it seemed every little Thing I was afraid of haunted me.

I had dreams of a man being ripped to pieces. His skin was pale and his beautiful face was twisted in agony as he died. I wept over his body.

And then another man, a blonde, was chasing me. I knew deep down that I couldn't let him catch me. He was bad. He did bad things.

Fearsome dream demons taunted me with fears and burned me. They tortured me.

My only reprieve was when the angelic voice of a man told me of a beautiful woman and her children. It took me a while to realize he was talking about me and my babies. Kaitlyn and Clayton. Kait and Clay, he called them. I liked his protective voice when he spoke of them. And how he said they were ours.

When the burning started to fade, I panicked. I tried and tried to suck in more air, keep my heart pumping, but it was futile. The moment all of the pain faded, I thought I would wake up. Man, was I wrong. The moment my heart stopped felt like all of the burning I had went through added together and multiplied by ten in one burst of awful heat and pain. And then everything was still. No pain.

I snapped my eyes open, startling the dark haired angel at my side. My Emmett. I flew off of the table in a movement so fast it scared me. I landed on Em, causing the chair he was on to tip backwards. My new reflexes were so unexpected that I landed in a heap on top of him.

He didn't seem to mind. He was smiling so wide it looked painful.

"Hi." I said. My voice seemed more sultry than normal, like bedroom talk. Whoa.

"Hey." He murmured. I couldn't help it, I kissed him. I gasped when I realized his lips gave under mine. I did it again. And again. The fourth time I slipped my tongue in, catching the tendrils of one of the most wonderful tastes…I explored more but got nothing.

"What have you eaten?" I asked breathlessly. It may sound gross, tasting food in someone's mouth, but in this case it was heavenly.

"Blood."

Oh. Clearly.

"I'm a vampire." I sat up on his chest and caught sight of beautiful colors in the lights and reflected slightly on my skin. _Creamy white_ skin, almost the same as Emmett's.

"I want a mirror!" I gasped.

"Already taken care of." Alice trilled from the doorway. She was smiling at me so sweetly. I stood instantly, again watching my speed, and went to her. I hugged her tightly. When I stepped back, Em was smiling.

Alice turned the mirror around and I quit breathing. Not like I needed to, but the effect was still there. My face was perfectly symmetrical, but not much different from before. Nose straight, lips full. I was so beautiful…more so with the change.

My eyes startled me, but I had known they would. Bright crimson made me look like the hottest demon alive. If I do say so myself. Humans from my past life wouldn't notice much different. I could still see John and Kevin. If I could handle the scent of their blood…

I remembered something crucial. "Where are the twins? I need to see them." I begged the group minus Carlisle and Esme with my eyes. Jasper was staring at me again, in that studying way he had so long at the lunch table. For some reason it floored me now.

"Goddamnit! Stop that Jazz! You make me feel like a lab rat!" My fists were clenched at my side and I was leaning forward with my teeth bared. I caught myself and pulled back. "Sorry." I muttered meekly.

"Rose, I don't think it's a good idea to see the twins right away. Feed first and then you can." Alice's reasoning voice made it seem completely logical, but I lost it again.

"You will not keep me from _my_ children." With that thoroughly snarled, I stalked up the stairs and out the door. Emmett followed closely behind. I didn't want to ask him for help, so I stopped and smelled when we were deep in the forest.

Something moderately appetizing made my throat twinge, so I chased it. It ended up being a pack of wolves. I looked to Emmett for advice on whether or not we should take them out.

"It's up to you babe."

I curled my nose. "I don't like the idea of eating smelly dogs." With that, we moved on until we found a few elk. I made quick work of them, but they tasted funny. I might have been more interested in my first hunt if I didn't have two children I wanted to see. My babies. Mine.

I remembered something as we came to a river. I should be stronger than Emmett. I whipped around and shoved him as hard as I could. With a crack he hit a tree, toppling it over. I laughed and walked over to him, swaying my hips provocatively. His surprise at my boldness turned into something else that tinged the air with a scent that was purely male lust. It made my newly strengthened legs shake. When I got to him I closed my eyes to breathe him in. A rustle of clothing later and I was pinned on my back. I snapped at him playfully with my teeth and kissed him before I flipped him on his back easily.

"I'm stronger than you." I purred.

"S' okay. I like a girl on top." He waggled his brows. I giggled once before I sat on his chest, and held his hands above his head. His smile disappeared. He tugged his arms in a quick burst that didn't move me an inch. He frowned and pulled again, a slow tug that built in power.

Nothing.

I smiled wide, laughing at his inferiority. His eyes snapped to my breasts and I realized I was only wearing a sundress. Huh. Bella must have changed my clothes. Alice would have had me decked out like Cleopatra.

I got distracted by how far away I could see. Jeesh, a caterpillar on a leaf at least sixty yards away was as clear as if it was in front of me. And what was weirder was that I could smell it…whoa. Awesome.

Emmett chose that moment to flip me over and he pinned me down.

It may seem weird, but Emmett being with me like this was better therapy for my…being violated than any shrink could muster up. If I tensed slightly he quit. Done. I had grown to trust him inexplicably. The fact that he worked up to this also made me know he would unconditionally listen if I said no.

Something hard poked my hip in the next instant and I glanced down. I sucked in unneeded air and giggled.

We made it back to the house about two hours later.

As soon as I walked in I followed Esme's scent upstairs. I stopped in the doorway, though. I may act like I would barge in and scoop them up, but in truth, I was chickening out. Maybe I couldn't control myself...

I turned to Em. "Will you hold me?" He nodded, and I directed the question to Edward and Jazz. They agreed also. I let them each take an arm, and Em took my waist. Bella and Alice stood on either side of the bed, and Esme and Carlisle sat on the bed above the twins. They were ready for anything. Or at least I hoped.

I walked forward and looked at _my_ children. A choked half sob escaped me when I saw them. They looked like me and Royce. But there was also Emmett thrown in the mix. The height in the cheekbones was from him, as was the dark hair. Jesus, they were beautiful.

I took a slow breath and held it, and felt them all tense.

They smelled like Baby Magic. Definitely not food. I could feel the heat of the blood, and while enticing in itself, I was still stable. I could smell vampire in them, that unmistakable sweetness in their veins. Not food.

My mind was revolted at the thought of biting them, actually. My unconscious mind recognized them as my children, and I wanted nothing to do with their blood.

I pulled forward and knelt down to see them closer. As if practiced, both babies' eyes snapped open and trained on me. My old eyes.

"Hi." I cooed. Their hands and toes were so teeny, and their skin unnaturally pale and flawless. I noticed their bellybuttons were healed completely.

"How many days was I out?" I asked.

"A little over four." Em said.

Huh, so quick healing. Kevin and John both took more than a week or two for their bellybuttons to heal up. I reached out a hand and touched the bottom of Clay's foot. He stretched out, as if to prolong the contact. I still had no urge to eat them…

I scooted further up and put a finger in each of their hands. They smiled. I smiled back with a laugh.

"That's not normal…they definitely are smarter than human newborns." I said in amazement.

"Yes. I estimate they're around seventy percent vampire, taking all of the abnormalities into accord." Carlisle said with a clinical eye.

"They're perfect." I whispered.

"Clearly you aren't going to hurt them." Esme said to me, looking at Edward. He shook his head. I was released hesitantly. I reached forward and took Kait and Clay into my arms. Their weight didn't even register with my new arms.

Esme put a hand on my shoulder. "I knew you could do it, Rose."

I smiled up at her and put my nose to Kait's hair, breathing in the Baby Magic scent I knew and loved. I couldn't imagine hurting _any _child.

"I re-decorated Emmett's room for you guys and the babies." Alice told me with a smile.

"I love you." I looked around at my family. "All of you. I wouldn't have any of this if it wasn't for you." After a big, awkward group hug Emmett and I took our kids to our room.

Emmett and I sat across from each other on the huge bed that we would never use and had the twins between us. Alice had, of course, worked wonders. She went to the extreme this time though. She had knocked out the wall between Bella's room and ours to give the babies their own nursery. Bella never liked her closet, so Alice added her stuff to Edward's. So, connected to our room was a teeny bedroom painted turquoise with one crib in it. The bed sheets and blankets were brown with turquoise polka dots or stripes. The new fluffy carpet was a rich brown too. Beautiful oak dressers and a changing table completed the room. Alice had even bought toys and books. I couldn't wait to read to them.

Both babies were asleep, content with their heads touching.

"Why don't I want to kill them? I mean, yay that I don't, but the way I understood this change was that I couldn't be around any living thing for a while…?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. Maybe that's what you brought over with you. The ability to be an amazing mother. You raised your brothers and have always wanted kids. Who's to say this isn't your gift?"

"I didn't think of that. I wonder if that means I'll kill adults…" I laughed, but knew it wasn't funny. I tried to stifle it, but couldn't help it. Emmett fixed me with an amused smirk until I quit laughing about murder.

"If I get to be a great Mommy, then I'm happy with my gift." I smiled down at Kait and Clay happily.

"Let's put them in their crib!" I said.

"Okay." Emmett laughed at my petty excitement. But whatever, this was awesome.

I picked Clay up without jostling him in the slightest and walked to the softly lit, warm room. I turned on a mobile above their bed just in case they woke up and laid Clay down on his back. Emmett laid Kait down beside him and the two curled their fingers together. I covered them up and as we left I switched off their light.

When Em and I were back in our room, I sat on the bed again.

"We've got a good five, maybe six years until they bitch at us for treating them like children."

"And then what happens?"

"We act like we aren't smothering them, but in reality, we get worse."

"I like having babies in the house. It feels right."

"I know. You're going to be a good Daddy." I said hesitantly.

"No. I'm going to be a damn _great_ Daddy. And you'll be an amazing Mommy."

Emmett stared into my eyes and the love there made me feel like everything had clicked into place. My life was finally perfect. Our kiss was unhurried and sweet. Things would probably heat up later on, but for now our tongues danced lazily and our hands roamed slowly.

After all, we did have forever.

Yes, that was the end.

Don't hate me!

Playlist is on my profile. I'll be continuing this story set a little in the future from Kaitlyn's POV. Comments are like pretending you're a dinosaur. Everyone should do it!


	13. 14 Years Later

_14 years later* in Kaitlyn's POV_

_If you all remember, Kaitlyn and Clayton are the twins Rosalie gave birth to in my last story, Mirror Lives. This is the sequel_.

"Catch me if you can, dork-face!" I called as I ran the football towards our make-shift goal line. Clayton rushed up behind me and dove for my legs. I skipped out of the way and set the football down as gently as I could, lovingly even. And then I leaned down close to my twin's ear, and screamed "TOUCHDOWN!"

I ran away giggling like a mad woman as he peeled himself off of the ground. By now, after hours of beating him, he was covered in grass and mud, while I, the amazingly awesome person that I am, was perfectly pristine. I would make my Aunt Alice proud.

"Yeah Yeah. Live it up, Kait. You wait till my leg heals, then you'll be sorry." Clay whined, always the sore loser.

"Ahuh. Excuses, excuses." Even though I was impressed that Clay could walk, let alone run with how bad his leg was broken, I couldn't let him know that. Man, I had the feeling my Mom was going to murder us when she found us.

We had wandered off in the woods when we noticed no one was looking and ended up in some clearing in the middle of uncharted Alaska. Under normal circumstances, two teens wandering the wilderness like this would be cause for a search party. But circumstances were never normal when they came to Clay and me.

We were half breeds, roughly. Our mother had been human, impregnated by a human, but then her boyfriend's man-junk had changed us into about seventy percent vampire. All technicalities to us. We are what we are, and it's never mattered. We're loved, and we definitely don't get made fun of. No one knows about us.

"Let's start back towards the house. Maybe if we act like we accidently got lost we can earn some brownie points." Clay said. I nodded and trailed behind him as we followed our tracks in the snow back to our log cabin.

Log cabin was a loose term we all used for the mansion made out of logs on our huge estate. Carlisle calls it a 'ranch'. Ranch my ass.

We had over eight-hundred acres deep in the heart of Alaska, bought especially because the territory was rough and untouched. A vampire's dream.

A faint glow in the distance told me that we were very close to the house. I started to smell my family's different trails crisscrossing. When Clay and I made it to the porch we didn't even get to come inside before my Mom attacked us.

"Where have you two been?" She asked angrily with a receding trace of nervousness. My mother was beautiful, almost painfully so. Her hair came to her waist in golden blonde curls and her eyes were the same bright gold as the rest of my family. Her features were so symmetrical and perfect that she looked almost unreal.

"We were playing ball and lost track of where we were." Clay said. I nodded in agreement with a sweet smile, and even added a little of compulsion into the mix. Clayton and I were born with the power to compel people to do whatever we wanted, may that be willingly give blood, or forget they ever saw us. Mostly it was a little of both.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I think I've known you two long enough to know that that's a load of bull crap. Clayton, Carlisle told you to go easy on that leg, and judging by the mud and grass on you I'm guessing you didn't."

Clay smiled innocently. Mom's eyes snapped to me.

"And Kaitlyn. You're the one who got Clay to follow you on that mountain, which caused the broken leg. I would think that would knock some sense into you." The scold stung, but Clay was laughing at me. I punched his shoulder.

Mom smiled. "Okay. Parental punishment stage over. Now onto the fact that there are fresh cookies in the kitchen and no one to eat them." She didn't have to say cookies twice. Clay and I were in that kitchen so fast I bet we could have beaten even Edward. We were like children when it came to food, and the fact that my Mom, Esme, and Bella were freakin' amazing cooks didn't help. After downing six I left Clay to his Xbox and went to find Jazz. Once Dad and Clay started on that thing, there was no telling how long they would go at it, competitive as they were. And it got worse when Edward showed up.

Out of all my Aunts and Uncles, Jasper was the one I most connected with. He could feel people's emotions, and had some control over what they felt. Close to compulsion, which was why I felt close to him. Of course, almost everything about Clay was exactly the same with me, but it was nice to talk to someone outside of the twin thing.

Clayton and I had always had some weird connection mentally. I always had some internal sonar telling me where he was. I could feel his emotions sometimes, even more recently than ever. He really was part of me; it was like someone had taken one person and cut them in half to make us. It was like that old Greek myth about people being born with four arms, four legs, and two heads. Zeus split them up because he feared their power, and man was forever condemned to find his other half. Well, I had been born with mine. We looked a lot alike, but so different. Everywhere he was hard and masculine; I was soft, and feminine. Our hair was the exact same color, his styled in a shaggy sidesweep thing, while mine was long and curly. Edward jokingly told Clay he had the emo swag going on. Our eyes were the same shade of violet, so intense and bright it made humans nervous.

We were definitely weird children.

I found Jazz in the billiard room. And how abnormal was that these days, having a billiard room? I sighed and picked up a q-stick.

"Bored?" he asked.

"More than you can imagine."

"I've been through high school more than eleven times. I think I can." He quipped with a sardonic smile.

I laughed. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am." I rolled my eyes and took a shot. I sunk two balls. Then another. Then another. Soon all of the striped balls were pocketed.

Jasper made a face. "Bask in your winnings, brat. It's the only sport you'll ever beat me at." I smiled a devious smile and launched myself at him. I put my hands flat on his head and mussed his hair while calling him names such as butthead and fartface. Jazz didn't mind though. He shot back derogatory terms such as sissy and butt nugget. Jazz and I had always been this way, always had been the teasing type of friends. Even though we were both considered adults. You know the type. Sophisticated.

Clayton and I may only be fourteen, but Carlisle had determined that we were physically done growing. I looked about eighteen. Maybe nineteen. My Mother looked like she was the same age as me now, except prettier. That sometimes made things weird, but that was life for me.

Jasper quirked his brow in a silent question. _Why are you felling confused, sad, and insignificant?_

I shrugged.

"Wanna go watch a B-list horror flick and make fun of the girl that always falls down and breaks some bone just in time for the un-killable murderer to catch up and stab said fallen girl?" he asked out loud.

"Definitely. I'll find Alice and Bella, you pick the movie." I said. I ran upstairs to where I heard project runway on TV. Alice was in her room on the laptop.

"Wanna watch a movie with me and Jazz?"

She looked up.

"Can't right now. I'm designing our winter wardrobe."

"Can I see?"

"No." She smiled and made a hand gesture that said not to worry about it.

"Whatever." I sighed and walked down the hall to find Bella.

She was reading out loud to Edward. "Hey guys."

Bella smiled. "Hey Kait. What's up?"

"Wanna come watch a horrible movie with Jazz and me and make fun of it?"

"Sure." She grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him behind her.

They followed me back down to the family room. We watched _Scream_, making fun of it the whole time. I had already seen this one a few times, but making fun of it never got old.

After the movie, I went to my room. I didn't need sleep, but I still made myself sometimes just for the dreams. I had amazing dreams about meeting my prince charming, and having a wonderful romance. Tonight I wanted that. So after a quick shower I put my hair up in a bun on top of my head and laid down between cold sheets.

My consciousness slid away and I was submerged in a dream world.

The next day I put on my sports bra and running shorts to go for a run. I tied my shoes on the back porch and jumped the steps. The snow and ice on the ground didn't affect my body temperature or my balance as I shot off into the woods. I jumped logs and rocks with ease, darting around trees and dodging low branches. I felt like a powerful jungle cat, my muscles contracting and expanding to propel me through the harsh terrain. When I came to a stream I kicked off of a rock and flew through the air. In the seconds I was suspended, I wished I could fly. But all too soon I came back down to Earth, my legs corded to absorb the impact.

I ended up in another huge clearing. The open space was surreal, and sort of reminded me of the field Bambi almost gets killed in. I crouched low and dug the toes of my shoes into the snow. I counted down from five in my head and when I got to one I launched myself from the cover of the trees and ran like my life depended on it. It felt like my body went into hyper drive and I could _feel_ the oxygen rushing through me veins, replenishing my muscles. I stopped in the middle and spun around with my eyes closed. Without smelling to see if I was going back in the correct direction I started running. When I hit the forest again all of the trees blurred together and I was just one living thing in a wilderness full of unknown. The knowledge that this was _all_ unknown made me excited. I wanted to discover something great, or do something noteworthy. I stretched my legs wide and increased my speed.

The vampire came out of nowhere. One second the path in front of me was clear, ready for me to explore. Then in the next instant he was there. It felt like I ran full speed into a brick wall, which, essentially I had. He didn't budge, but I ricocheted backwards and landed flat on my back.

When I landed the wind was knocked out of me so fast I gasped for air. I looked up to see his face was impassive and I could only stare with my mouth hanging open.

His hair was completely white, but he had unmistakable red eyes.

"For your own good, human, I suggest you forget everything about your little hike." He gave me the scathing look of a vampire who hates the idea of lower life forms, such as me. Or so he thought.

He had a slight Italian accent, and wore robes so black it contrasted dramatically with the white snow. His face was so cold, and his skin looked paper thin and brittle. Like he was disintegrating. He walked to the edge of the forest and disappeared without looking back.

When my breath came back and my hands stopped shaking, I stood up. I took a deep breath and ran back towards my previous trail. I delved into the link that connected me to Clay and ran towards him with all of my strength. I didn't worry about dodging anything this time; I plowed through everything in my path. Trees, briars, fallen logs. There was sure a trail of broken things behind me.

I finally came to the clearing at the back of my house and what I saw made my heart stop.

Half of our house was burning down. I ran up the back porch steps and got pots from the cabinet. I filled two and left another two to fill and ran to the living room. I threw the water into the center of the flames and grabbed the rug from the floor. I slammed that down onto the couch and coffee table until the smoke made me gag.

I ran back to the kitchen and upstairs to Carlisle and Esme's room to repeat the same process. There was no hope for it now, the house was creaking and on my way down the steps the floor fell in. A beam fell down on my leg, and I jerked it out in time before the whole thing pinned me there. I couldn't get back through the living room to the kitchen, so I ran to my Mom's room. In there, a sickly sweet smell came from colored plumes of fire.

The inferno was so huge I couldn't get passed the doorway, and the smell made me puke. It smelled like a vampire on fire…

I dropped to my knees in the hallway when recognition hit me. That smell was the burning bodies of my family. My dead family. Tears and smoke stung my eyes and I stood to run to my room.

I grabbed a backpack and packed anything that my hands touched and my emergency debit card. My mind was fuzzy, but I knew enough to realize that I had to get to Denali. Tanya and Kate would help me. I zipped the bag and grabbed my cell phone before I saw the garage explode from my window. I wiped the soot and tears from my face and opened my window. I jumped down into a bush and ran to the front of the house.

My Dad's jeep was parked there, packed with different bags like they had tried to leave. My Clay's cell was lying on the passenger seat. The screen flashed with a text.

_Kait, we're coming for you. We have to leave. NOW. Carlisle said something about the Voltu_

And that's where it cut off.

Oh god. I had been so busy trying to save the house that I hadn't realized that the portion of my mind that held Clay's essence was blank. I couldn't feel him at all. No emotions, or where he was. Nothing.

I turned and looked at my home.

The sight that met my eyes was enough to make me go insane with grief. My whole family. Gone. The glass of the dining room exploded in a burst of flames that embedded glass in my skin and sent excruciatingly hot fire all over me. I had a momentary feeling of burning alive before survival instinct kicked in and I dropped to the icy ground and rolled in the snow.

I cursed myself afterwards for that move. I laid there on the ground, bleeding and burned, and watched as the upstairs fell through with a booming crash of wood and glass. I sat up and threw my backpack into the Jeep and prayed the keys were in it.

They were. I started the ignition and sped out of my driveway, sliding all over. I didn't look back in the review mirror; I couldn't. More evidence of the end of my life would push me over the edge. I had to get to Denali. Tanya and Kate would make sense of this mess and we would find my family. There was no way the burning flesh in that house had belonged to my family.

If I kept telling myself that, maybe it would come true.

_Sorry about the length, I promise to make the next one longer. I hope you like it. Comments are amazing!_

_-Marie _


	14. My Name Is Lucifer

_Comments rock!_

It didn't take me long to get to Denali. When I pulled into the driveway, Tanya came out onto the porch. The cold wind whipped her strawberry blonde hair into her face. She moved it away impatiently as I got out of the car. I saw her sniff the air and her body stiffened.

"Kaitlyn?" she asked warily.

"They're dead." My voice cracked. My hands shook the whole drive to Denali, and it got worse when I didn't have the steering wheel to hold on to.

"Who's dead?" Kate asked, walking onto the porch. Tanya wrapped her arm around my shoulders and ushered us into their living room.

"Everyone." Tears leaked from my eyes and dripped down my cheeks as I sat down on the couch.

"What's going on?" Carmen walked into the room with Irina, and I heard Eleazar come down the stairs.

"Someone came to the house. It's burned down. There was smoke, and I smelled…" I didn't finish. I fished Clay's cell phone out of my backpack and showed them the unfinished text message.

I saw nervousness bloom on their faces.

"I think he was talking about the Volturi. They're a large vampire coven who keeps other vampires in check." Eleazar said quietly. Carmen shot him a look and he pursed his lips.

"Where do they live?" I asked quickly.

After a minute of tense silence, this was the response I got. "I'll be honest with you," Tanya started. "The Volturi…you don't want to mess with them. Now tell us what happened." She said sternly.

"The house is burnt down. It smelled like…burning vampire. I can't feel Clayton…" God, I was crying again. I couldn't stop long enough to even explain what had happened.

"Oh, honey." Kate said quietly. I was immediately wrapped in her cold embrace. I didn't return the hug, though. It felt too close to my Mother's loving hug, or Esme's. Or my Aunt Alice's. Bella's. I started to cry in earnest then. My Clay was gone, along with Jasper, my Dad, Carlisle, and Edward.

Tanya sat and held my hand in sympathy. Irina murmured condolences.

"I have to do something." I said between hiccups.

"Like what? You can't act out against the Volturi. They'll kill you." Eleazar said unemotionally. I glared at him.

"What do I have to live for?" I asked fiercely. I must have projected my fear and anger through my compulsion because everyone took their hands away as if I was going to bite them, and Eleazar took a step back.

Seeing as they had no answer to my question, I stood.

"Thanks for telling me the name. I'll see you guys later."

"Stay here." Irina said, as Kate pleaded with her eyes.

"Yes. Please." Tanya added.

"I can't. I have to go…take care of the house and stuff. I need to call someone…or something. I don't know. Bye. Thanks for your help."

I left them there in the living room and went back to the Jeep. I knew our covens weren't close, but I was surprised they didn't take the initiative and help me. I started to feel helpless as I headed back to my home that wasn't there. I suddenly remembered the vampire in the woods and wondered if he was one of these Volturi. I was slightly happier now that I had a face to put with the name. I knew it was useless to look for one face in a population of over six billion people, but if I did happen to see him…it wouldn't hurt. Well, it would hurt _him_.

I would definitely do my best to end his existence if I did cross paths with him. My teeth were strong enough to break vampire skin, and I had about as much strength as the weakest vampire. Plus my compulsion…I could make them kill themselves.

I began to smile at my dark thoughts; revenge made me feel like I had a reason to go on.

I didn't go back to the house. I didn't see a reason to.

I began to drive aimlessly. I wasn't sure where to start looking. It was already dark, so I decided the next morning I would look up the name on the internet to see what comes up. Maybe the elite vampire coven has a Facebook…

I decided the best thing to do would be to keep up my strength. So I went to a bar to find someone to feed on. Drunk humans were so easy to compel that I almost felt bad for thinking about it. Almost.

I had been raised to drink only from animals, even though I never technically killed or changed the humans I fed from. I couldn't produce venom, while Clay couldn't bite a human without changing them. Carlisle had thought it was rude, anyway. So I lived off of human food and the occasional bear to give me a boost in strength. Human blood was taboo, like liquid cocaine that went straight to my head and through my muscles. I had only had it as a child when my family hadn't known what to feed Clay and me.

If I was going to find these Volturi, I would need to feed regularly so I was at my peak when I found them. I would need it, because I planned to kill every one of them.

I pulled into a small tavern off of the highway after I cleaned up at a gas station. When I walked in, cigarette smoke hit me like a wall and the smell was revolting. Loud country music played out of a stereo behind the counter and groups of people crowded around a few pool tables in a corner. I walked to the bar and sat in a seat away from the other patrons. I ordered a Ginger Ale and listened to the conversations around me for a while before I turned my seat around and rested my elbows on the bar behind me.

A man in his early thirties spotted me and walked over with a glint in his eyes. He smelled like whiskey and cigars. Cheap, gas station cigars.

"Hey there baby. What brings you to this part of town so late? I've never seen you before."

I smiled indulgently. "That's because I'm not from here. I came from around Anaktuvuk." I told him.

"Well you're a long way from home." Cheap Cigars leered. I made mindless small talk with him until he was ready to take me home with him.

When he mentioned his cabin and how far away and secluded it was, I was ready to go.

"I'll follow you." I told him as he walked to his old pickup.

"Why don't you just ride up with me? No way in hell a Toyota'll make it up there in this weather." He joked. When he saw me unlock my Jeep, he pursed his lips, but nodded in agreement.

Of course he would think dainty little me would drive a small car. Little did he know my size didn't come close to portraying the strength in my muscles. He would find out soon enough.

I followed him about fifteen miles from the bar to a small stone home with smoke billowing from the chimney. There was another truck parked in the drive.

I parked behind him and followed him to the door. When he unlocked it, the other person was revealed. This man stood by the door with an anxious look on his face. He didn't think I could see him.

When I walked past him he swung a metal pipe at my head.

I ducked easily and took the weapon from his hands. I smiled, and I knew he was chilled to the bone by my expression. "Naughty, Naughty." I purred.

I threw the pipe across the room and swung my feet around in a round house kick to Cheap Cigar's right cheek. As soon as he hit the floor, I lunged for the Dummy With the Pipe's throat.

At the light pressure from my teeth the skin on his neck gave with a quiet _pop._

He tried to fight me, but I was much stronger. Hot, sweet blood filled my mouth and I swallowed until his flesh went cold under my palms. A zing of electricity ran through my veins and made my toes tingle. Power bloomed in my head and I felt a little drunk on energy.

I dropped his lifeless body where I stood and walked over to the other man. I dragged him over to the couch and laid him down.

When he came to, I was waiting for him. As he opened his eyes, he tried to sit up, but I jumped onto his chest. I let compulsion drip from my words as I asked him questions.

"What were you and your friend going to do?"

He answered in a monotone. "We were going to knock you out and have some fun with you before you woke up."

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"Eleven."

"Just girls?"

"Yes."

"How old?" I was seething with anger by now. My mother had gone through something similar, and it was a sore spot for me now. He would die for this, just as I wish I could kill the sick, mindless human that sired me.

"All under twenty."

I needed no more information. I let my control slip and as the fear registered on his face I laughed.

"You'll die for your actions. You disgust me, human." I took my nail and drew it down his arm slowly as he howled in pain. I laughed for a moment, loss and pain making me harsh and uncaring.

That night he begged and pleaded as I drank him slowly. Just before he was drained, I snapped his neck. I marveled at the horror shining in his eyes, even in death. I stood and smiled like some macabre clown. I studied the surroundings of my first kill in thrilled shock. The carnage in that small living room was equal to that of a one of the horror movies I used to watch with Jasper.

The energy pulsing through my body put a spring in my step as I showered the blood off of my body. I walked naked out to my Jeep and put on a new pair of jeans, boots, and a sweater. I ran a hand through my hair and drove away towards Washington State while I listened to my Dad's Black Sabbath CD's.

Regret for the murder of the two humans never registered. I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for them. Their blood made me noticeably stronger, and that was the only time I thought of them.

The drive to Washington took me about five days with rest stops and habitual feedings. By the time I made it through Canada and back to the United States I was ready to begin searching.

I went to a small library just passed the Washington State border and searched through books and vertical files. Those didn't help in the slightest. The internet also gave me nothing except a town in Italy called Volterra. I bought a ticket to leave for Italy in a week. I doubted the Volturi would be there, but I was out of leads.

I decided to drive back to my Mother's home town, Forks, where she grew up and met my Dad. I knew the names of her family members, and I knew where they lived. Of course, I had only met them once before we had all 'died' in a staged car accident.

I pulled in front of my Grandparent's house and stared at the extreme white of the siding. Everything in their yard was clean and pristine to the point that it looked plastic and fake. I got out of the car and took a deep breath of rain drenched air. Pine wafted from the thick foliage behind the house, and something sweeter…

A young man in his twenties came out of the house and walked down the sidewalk to get a newspaper, making me jump out of surprise. He looked up and met my eyes with such recognition it scared me. I turned to leave, but he stopped me.

"Rosalie?" His tone was hopeful in the extreme.

I turned and shook my head no. His hair was a rich brown and he had sky blue eyes. He was so handsome it brought tears to my eyes. The last time I had seen John I had been two years old. He had been seven.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. You just looked so much like my sister…" He stepped back and stared at me in confusion.

"I knew her."

"You did?" He looked at me with such intensity I had the feeling he knew who I was.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Kaitlyn?" he asked, just as quietly.

I didn't answer. But I could tell he knew.

"Where's Rosey? Emmett? Clayton?" His eyes lit up with excitement and hope of being reunited with his long dead sister.

"I'm so sorry. They're gone. I'm the only one left."

"Oh."

"I shouldn't have come here. I don't know why I did…it's just…" I stopped talking. Emotion that I hadn't felt for days welled inside of me and I wanted my Mother more than ever.

John had tears in his eyes when I looked at him again. I stepped forward and hugged him tight.

"I know I don't know you very well. But as my Mother's brother, I love you. I wish I could have known you as Uncle." He hugged me back and I put my face in his neck. He smelled faintly like my Mother, but without the sweetness of vanilla.

I stepped back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye John." I muttered.

"Come see me again Kaitlyn."

"I'll try." If I lived through trying to kill the Volturi.

I turned to get into the Jeep and John shut my door. I rolled the window down and looked towards the woods.

"Bye." John said when I finally put the car in drive. I waved and treasured the small smile on his face.

I drove slowly. I wanted nothing more than to stay and talk with him for hours and tell him everything, but I knew I couldn't. Humans didn't do well knowing so many monsters really did exist in their world.

I drove aimlessly for hours looking for a Hotel. I wanted to shower and eat some real food before I left the country. I pulled into a nice looking one with a pool and parked in front of the drop off circle. When I got out, I grabbed my duffel out of the back and threw it over my shoulder.

The sun was setting when I smelled the distinct sweetness of vampire. My body stiffened, and I scanned the buildings around me. I took a deep breath and turned to my left. I walked past my Jeep and down a side alley where the smell was coming from. A lone figure stood at the far end and I walked to him slowly.

He was beautiful, which was no surprise. Light blonde curls and telltale red eyes glinted in the streetlamp's light. His face was symmetrical in the scary way my mother's was. He wore jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

I stopped in front of him and put a hand on my hip.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

His facial expression didn't change, but his mouth quirked.

"You can call me Cal." He said, nonplussed, with some accent I couldn't place.

"Why are you following me?"

He smiled fully now, showing me his teeth.

"On the computer in that library, you searched the Volturi, did you not?"

My words froze in my throat. He knew something, ad he had been following me for a while.

"And if I did?"

He walked in a slow circle around me, trying to intimidate me. Or so I thought. When I felt his breath on my neck I started to shake.

"What are you?"

"You answer my question first." I breathed.

He chuckled. "I know everything about the Volturi. In fact, Aro made me."

"Aro?"

"Yes. Long before your time."

"Who's Aro?" I pressed, running a thread of compulsion into the question. I wrapped my arms around my chest. I wasn't cold, I just felt like I needed to hold my arms down so I wouldn't slap him. He was toying with me, and I didn't like it.

Surprise registered on his face before he masked it, but he answered me. "Aro is the leader of the Volturi. And also the oldest vampire I've ever met."

"Where are they?"

He surprised me by ignoring my compulsion this time. I had never met anyone that it didn't work on. Except Bella.

"Are you a shield then?" I asked.

"Among other things." His gaze on my face was cold and calculating.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I thought you might be of help to me. I, like you, want the Volturi gone."

I perked up at his words.

"You'll help me find them?"

"I know where they are. I can take you there."

"But…?" I knew there had to be a catch. Vampires did not just find random people to help without some underlying aspiration to further their own lot.

"I know a few others who want to help me, and more couldn't hurt. But I have to know what you can do. Your heart beats like a human, yet you drink blood and have power. A witch? Something more sinister?" He touched my cheek and threaded a piece of my hair around his finger before he smiled again.

"I can compel most anyone to do anything. Except for shields like you." I told him. He smelled heavenly, like cinnamon and ginger.

"And what are you?" he asked again.

I answered him this time. "My Mother was human, and my father was human. I was altered by a vampire in the womb along with my twin. The Volturi killed him along with my whole coven. And I want to kill them." I growled.

"Excellent." He purred.

Cal took my hand and led me deeper into the alley.

_Okay. Next Chapter should be up sooner than this one was. _

_The song I imagined Kait listening to was N.I.B. by Black Sabbath, a personal favorite of mine. Comments are awesome!_

_-Marie_


	15. UNOFFICIAL author's note

Authors Note.

I am getting a lot of reviews about the fact that the Cullens are dead. I know this is tragic but it's key for the progression of the story and for Kaitlyn to grow up a bit. She needs to develop emotionally and physically before the end of the story.

A little hint for those who said that they felt "blindsided" and "robbed", THE STORY ISN'T OVER! Wait it out, I promise things will explain themselves. Keep reading and keep up with the fantastic reviews, and "let the chips fall where they may," in the excellent words of Edward Cullen, property of Stephanie Meyer.

Thanks for the reviews!

-Marie


	16. Slept So Long

_**AN: People…please stop being mad at me for killing the Cullens. The story isn't over yet…anything can happen! Bare with me!**_

I ended up staying with Cal and the others. I had nothing better to do, anyway. I had it in my head that I had a better chance of surviving if I did stay, but I couldn't decide if I wanted to live in the first place. With my entire family dead, the only thing I had to live for was revenge. When that was out of the way, then what?

That, my friends, was the million dollar question: Then what?

What was I supposed to do? I had no family, no mate, and no true friends. Well, except for Cal and his band of thieves, as I liked to call them. At the end of the day could I actually call them friends, though? We had a mutual goal, and were all using each other to complete our sole mission. Kill. Avenge loved ones.

If I did make it out alive, would I stay with Cal? What if he didn't live? What if he didn't want me to stay with him? Who could I go to?

"She's in deep thought again." I heard Cal say from the door to my small room in the warehouse. We all had our own space, and I had picked a small closet of a room, which appeared to have once been an office.

I smiled, baring my teeth at him in a string-of-pearl smile. I found that I loved being with him, as much as I told myself to fess up to reality. Just because I liked Cal didn't mean it would amount to anything.

"You scare me when you do that." He said easily. He sat on the bed across from me. I folded my legs under me.

"Why?" I asked, amused and flattered. I had only known Cal to be a tough badass, never frightened or scared. None of our group had ever beaten him in a fight.

"I think you could do some real damage when provoked. You and that gift of yours…" He trailed off, letting me think what I may.

"I could say the same about you. Although you never told me what your gift was." I let my sentence trail off, inviting him to fill in the blanks of my mental roster.

He chuckled from deep in his chest. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I want to know who I'm fighting with." I said simply.

"Well, you have no power over me. That's all that matters." The unevenness in his voice suggested I _did _have power over him. In a different way. "And what would the allure to stay be, if there wasn't mystery involved?" With that, he stood. I followed quickly.

"Why won't you tell me?" I sounded a bit petulant, but didn't care.

He turned and smiled down at me. I fleetingly noticed his scent again before I met his eyes. His scent was so amazing I could get lost in it. I took a deep breath.

And his eyes…As we stared at each other, his smile disappeared. His face was so beautiful I couldn't breathe. I swallowed hard and looked down at my hands. I felt like I had swallowed an entire loaf of bread and it was stuck in my throat. I was suddenly parched.

"Let's go hunt." He said, reading my mind, and changing the subject with one convenient sentence. I nodded and followed him out of the warehouse and down the street.

I trained with Cal week after week, after week. There wasn't much for him to teach me, though. I knew almost everything I needed to know about fighting, I just lacked experience. _Everyone _in our little group seemed to have amazing fighting skills. Even a few of them had gifts. Victoria knew when to throw in the cards and beat feet. James and Laurent weren't anything special, just two vampires who liked to pick fights. Anna was a serious committer, 100% into anything Cal was up for, such as gathering a group of vigilantes and taking on a few dozen vampires. Bones knew a person's intentions, and Slick was just a damn quick fighter and someone hard to get a hold on.

I dodged yet another blow that would have probably shattered the bones in my face.

"Watch it!" I growled low, pissed off. Slick laughed and threw another series of lightning fast hits that I was becoming better at blocking. Today we were practicing hand to hand combat, and I wasn't supposed to use compulsion. I hadn't yet, but I was thinking about making Slick freeze just to get one minute of free punches to his pretty face.

Cal entered the warehouse and everyone stepped back into their normal stances. I stood slower than the others, always wary of sneak attacks. I was much more vulnerable than my vampire counterparts, and I still didn't trust them. Cal was the only one I trusted. He could control the others better than my compulsion could. I learned quickly that no one disobeyed.

In a hard voice that left no room for question, Cal barked "We fly to Rome tomorrow. Pack up your things. Kait? Come with me." His accented voice softened when he spoke my name. Anna shot a glare my way. I smiled at her, and walked away unaffected when she hissed.

Cal took me to a high priced club not far away from our current dreg in California. After I compelled the bouncer to let me in, we sat at the bar.

"What's going on?" I asked carefully. I put a hand on his arm when he didn't look at me. The music was loud enough to block out normal conversation, but I could hear Cal perfectly when he spoke.

"I want you to feed before we leave tomorrow. When we touch down in Rome I want you as strong as possible. We're meeting some old friends of mine." He met my eyes and ice slid down my spine. When Cal looked worried, everyone should be worried.

"Why is that bad?" I asked.

He met my stare and held my eyes. I couldn't look away from the fiery oasis if I tried.

"My past…it isn't pretty. I know most vampires definitely aren't angels, but these vampires are…ruthless. To an extreme. Remove body parts first, ask questions later; that's pretty much a staple. And I'm worried because of your mortality. You can be disposed of so much quicker than the others."

I pursed my lips and felt a creepy feeling deep in my bones.

"You know damn well I'm not a mortal, so lighten up, Captain." I said bitterly. I turned away and scanned the bar. When I looked back at him he was staring at me oddly.

He smiled slowly, seemingly pleased with my reaction. I scowled and turned my face away again. I didn't want him to know how much I liked that I had pleased him.

"What makes your past so much worse than anyone else's?" I asked boldly. Cal smiled again at my daring question. I had noticed no one else asked questions like I did. Even Anna seemed afraid of the repercussions. I didn't see why everyone was so afraid of him; he was just another vampire to me.

"You'll find out soon enough." He changed the subject. "What do you want to drink?" To the casual observer, they would see a striking young man offer a pretty girl a drink. Only I knew he was talking about murder. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips and I stood. I walked to the dance floor and let my prey come to me. I swayed to the heavy metal slowly, letting my movements relieve my stress.

Strong arms grasped my hips and pulled my body to mold against sculpted marble. I stiffened for an instant before I smelled Cal. I tried to turn but he wouldn't let me.

"We have company." He said low in my ear. He indicated to four people that had just entered the club. They definitely weren't human. Telltale red eyes lit up the faces of three vampire men and a woman. They hadn't noticed our scents yet.

I swayed against Cal in puzzlement, liking the feel of him more than I should. What did they matter?

"Your scent will set them off." He said, reading my mind again.

What did he mean by that? No one had ever mentioned my scent.

"What do you mean?"

"Your blood smells powerful and rich and divine. They would fight me for you, because they would see you as human." He whispered in my ear, causing chills to go down my spine. If only it were cold in the club, Cal wouldn't have noticed it. He chuckled near the back of my neck, sending my mind reeling. I had never been this close to anyone before, never been touched this way before. He moved in synch with me, and it was comical to think of him as a good dancer. Badass Cal knew how to move.

Cal seemed to realize his affect on me because suddenly his fingers were running along the exposed skin between my tank top and low riding jeans. I leaned back into him, seemingly unable to help it. Our dance became intimate in the expanse of two seconds and my mind went fuzzy with want and passion.

Cal's hands roamed my torso in leisurely sweeps of heat, despite the chill of his skin. He ran his fingers over my collar bones and touched my pulse for a split second. His scent clouded my senses, and I didn't notice when he moved us towards the door. Suddenly, he was gone. I caught myself before I fell off of the sidewalk. He came from behind me and nudged me forward.

"Let's hunt somewhere else. They're not following. Yet."

I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded. He walked ahead of me as if nothing had happened. I had felt attraction towards him since the day I met him, and those few moments when no one else was around he seemed to feel the same. But always, he would snap me back into the reality of our situation with startling clarity. He didn't feel the same about me, so I would never get to explore my feelings. He was hard and emotionless, probably annoyed with my martyr mentality.

I followed him down an alley towards the center of town. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice my surroundings until someone grabbed me from behind and I felt cool metal on the side of my head. _Cheater. _Humans always used guns.I froze, and made a small sound of struggle in my throat. All theatrics of course. Cal turned around slowly with a small glint in his eyes.

"Give me your shit. Now!" A man growled at Cal as he pushed the gun harder to my head. I smiled slowly as Cal pretended to extricate his wallet. I ducked and whipped around faster than my assailant's eyes could follow and twisted his arm until it broke. I knocked him back with a strong kick to the gut and approached him slowly. My movements were smooth and catlike as I circled him. He wailed in pain as I grabbed him by the throat. I looked into his eyes for a split second, saw the recognition of terror on his face, and latched my teeth onto his jugular. I drank in heroin quality blood in gulps, my sweet elixir of power. He struggled until loss of blood made him woozy, but he could never be strong enough to fight me off anyway. When the man was dead, I dropped him. I rode out the power high with deep breathing and tingling skin. I turned to Cal slowly, surprised he was still here. He normally left when I started to feed.

He stood stonily behind me, eyes completely black with rage and lust. I wiped my mouth and stared at him, waiting for him to calm down. I knew he was probably fighting his thirst. He stepped forward and caught my lips in a rough kiss that soon had me pressed against the brick wall of a building, and I was surprised into submitting. I didn't understand why now he would suddenly take an interest in me, but I also didn't care. He was close and wonderful and I put my hands flat on the rippling muscles of his abdomen. A thin t-shirt blocked me from feeling the silk of his skin, something I could easily take care of. His tongue caressed mine for a second before he bit down on my bottom lip. Pleasure and pain emanated from the wound, and ecstasy bloomed when he started to suck. My eyes flew open and shot to his, which were closed. He bit down slightly harder and heat gathered low in my stomach.

I wrapped my hands around his upper arms—all I could reach in his embrace. He took a deep pull that left me dizzy with desire. He moaned against my lips and my knees went weak. He pressed his hips against my stomach to hold me up, and I arched my back to feel more of him. He sucked hard and steady, and I could taste my blood. We stood like this in the dark, for what seemed like forever. I would have been happy to do that, but of course, all good things end.

He let go of my lip suddenly and stared at me in horror.

"Oh no. Kaitlyn, are you okay?" His hands flitted from my swollen lip to my cheek.

Through half lidded eyes I nodded and licked my lips.

"Is it burning?" he asked.

"No. I'm not susceptible."

He let up on the pressure his body was putting on mine, and I loathed the loss of him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Cal. My brother has bitten me before when we were little and the venom has never bothered me." I wanted him to kiss me again. Now.

"I was scared for a minute. I thought I had hurt you." He went on, shock plain on his face.

"You didn't hurt me." I assured him.

He threw his head back and stared at the stars. "Your blood is so strong and sweet. Better than I had imagined. I can feel it coursing through my body, little that I had." He shuddered. I watched him with a confused bunch of emotions. Lust. Wonder. Need.

"Cal…" I said, my voice filled with unexpressed emotion.

"Hmm?" He kept his head towards the stars.

"What now?" I asked, that famous question again coming up. I knew what I wanted right now, but I was afraid to say anything to him about it.

He looked at me through eyes brighter red than I had ever seen them. I touched his cheek with the back of my hand without thinking. After a moment of standing like that, he stepped away. My eyes flew to the ground.

I heard footsteps coming down the alley, and I wasn't surprised to see the group of vampires blocking us in.

Cal stepped in front of me.

"She's mine. Hunt somewhere else." He growled. I stepped closer to him and stared at the newcomers.

One of the males stepped forward, their leader most likely. He seemed to have been Native American when he was human; he had inky black hair braided down his back.

"You should share what you find. Especially if they smell like her." He cocked his head to the side. The two other males flanked the female, who was a pretty blonde. My heart ached for my Mother, even though this vampire could never hope to be as beautiful.

"I said she was mine." Cal didn't even raise his voice, but I could practically feel the hackles rise.

I stepped around him and felt the vampires' minds slip into my control.

"You never saw us. After you left the club, you couldn't find us. You came down this alley to get to the next street to hunt." Their gazes went unfocused for a second before they walked passed us in a stupor. I actually had to step to the side to get out of the path of one of the males protecting the blonde. It had definitely worked; none of them could see us.

Cal grabbed my chin and stared into my eyes.

"Your pupils dilate until you have no iris left when you do that." He said.

"I know."

He stared for another minute before he let me go. I didn't take my eyes from him. He reached out and pushed a curl out of my face before he stepped back and swallowed.

"We should get back…" he murmured, voice rough and deep. I turned and started back. Cal fell into step behind me as I walked. I tried to dispel urges and images in my head to no avail. I had finally gotten my taste of Cal, and it hadn't solved any problems. Now, I only wanted more.

Neither of us spoke of the kiss. Or of the other vampires. We went back to the warehouse and trained until we left for our plane. When we boarded I found myself wishing I had my mother to tell about all of this. She would know what to do. And Alice would tell me what was going to happen.

I actually slept after the plane took off. Cal let me have the window seat, but I didn't enjoy the views as I once might have. I escaped Earth and took refuge in my long abandoned dream world. There, everything was okay. My family was alive. Clayton was with me, teasing me as always.

When the plane jostled I awoke with my head on Cal's shoulder. He was angled towards me so that my head rested comfortably with his hand in my hair. I sat up and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"You sleep?" He had a small smile on his face.

"I _can _sleep, but I don't need it. It's more like a different state of awareness." I told him.

"You are peculiar, aren't you?"

His eyes danced as he spoke, and I found myself smiling. I heard someone snort behind me and the moment was gone. Damn Anna. I glared at her smiling face over my shoulder. I turned back when her smile faded.

"You could say that." I leaned back in my seat and opened the small blind on my window. We were over land and it was light out, so I figured we were close. I wondered how our group was going to manage moving around in the sunlight.

The plane landed roughly. A cheerful woman's voice announced over the intercom that we had landed, and started to speak of the landmarks in Rome. I zoned out during this time, uninterested in her droning. When we finally got off of the plane, heavy rain battered the concrete. I smiled to myself, memories of shopping with Alice while it rained brightening my mood.

We walked to the car garage off of the airport and Cal made plans. "I want us to go in groups of two or three. Steal a car and meet me at the gas station down the road to follow me to our holdings."

Cal touched my shoulder and crooked a finger, which I took as meaning that I was with him. Anna harrumphed and followed Slick and Bones. We spread out and went to different levels. Cal chose a black Audi on the main level, and with a quick wrench of the handle we were in. He hot-wired it faster than I would have imagined and pulled out quickly as I went through the CD's between the seats. I whispered "yes!" excitedly when I found my favorite Black Sabbath CD and shoved it in the player. I turned it to the right track and leaned my head back as the small guitar intro soaked up the silence in the car.

Cal laughed when Ozzy started singing.

"You like Black Sabbath?" he asked.

"I love them."

"I saw them live at their very first concert in the U.S. We were in New Jersey, October 30th, 1970." He laughed again. "I was in school. Again."

I smiled, and decided to broach the subject. "How old are you Cal?"

His smile disappeared.

"Twenty."

"I meant how many years have you been a vampire."

"A bigger number than you can fathom." He said darkly.

"Don't be condescending. Not much surprises me anymore." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I was born to my mother in 53 B.C. I was changed in 73 B.C." He said quietly, hesitantly.

Needless to say, my jaw dropped. And this did indeed surprise me.

"I was fighting in the Coliseum. You might have heard of Capua?"

"Yes." The main gladiator town back then. I had read about it a lot. That was a subject Carlisle had many books on.

"I was a student of the ludus there."

"So you were chillin' with Julius Caesar back in the day?" I squealed.

"You could say that…"

I turned towards him in my seat, wanting him to continue.

"I was fighting in the pits after the slave rebellion Spartacus led. I was by his side through the whole of it, but a lot of us got captured. Aro found me fighting for my life in the pits, liked how 'brutal and cunning' I was, and changed me."

"Wow. What is your name?"

"It can't be Cal?" He asked.

"Well…it…I just figured…"

"Caladus." He interrupted my rambling.

"You're _the _Caladus? You were in a book I read. 'Caladus the Thracian makes all the girls sigh." I quoted. How true.

He laughed. "Women were attracted to all of the gladiators."

"Yes." I got lost in my whirling thoughts. Why would Aro pick Cal? What made him special? Why not Spartacus, the one who led the rebellion?

"Aro likes to change people who he thinks will have amazing gifts." Cal told me, reading my mind. _Again._

"And was he right? With you, I mean?"

He remained quiet for some time. So long, I figured he wasn't going to answer me. I slumped back down in my seat.

"When I fought in the pits, and in the arena…I always looked at the logical ways to make the kill. I never relied on brawn alone, as some did. Tactics were everything to me. After I was changed, I realized that I knew the quickest way to kill a person. Or a vampire. Most gifts have no effect on me, such as yours. I can also feel a person's weakness, their Achilles Heel, if you will. I was very good as a human and unstoppable as I am now." He said at last. At least now I knew why everyone was so afraid of him.

"Why do you hate Aro?" I wondered aloud.

"He killed my family in front of me and changed me. The only thing that stopped me from killing him when the change was complete was the fact that I knew I couldn't take on the entire guard, and still be intact enough to kill him. Instinct told me to bide my time. Now feels right." He concluded.

"What about me? Am I a _tactical_ choice?"

"You were to begin with."

"And now?"

"Now…we're closer than I've ever been to someone. Now you mean something to me. Most vampires I know have some knowledge of my abilities, but you've never been afraid like them. That's why I was hesitant to tell you. You are also the only person alive I can't feel a way to kill." He looked at me for a second, and reached out to touch my cheek. He withdrew his hand before he touched me and set his eyes back on the road. "But one or both of us could die when we go to Italy." He added quickly. I knew he was avoiding getting closer to me in case I died. I hadn't been smart enough to keep myself detached from him. And it was too late for me to start being neutral now.

"Then why are we doing this?" I asked.

That stumped him. I guess he wasn't as tactical with words as he was with fighting. I nodded to answer myself, and turned to look out the window. We met the others at the gas station and we all filled up our cars. Cal, of course, pulled out first. The others followed him like a convoy deep into Rome.


End file.
